Awaken
by musingsofacigarettesmokin'girl
Summary: Multi-Chapter Story based around the Lifes of the Turks. There loves and losses, Ups and Downs... Mainly based around our favorite Red Head Turk- RENO!. Rated for Language, Violence and later Sexual content. Please Read & Review, I need peoples feed back!
1. Lucky one

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 1 – Lucky one**

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Tseng/Elena, Rude/Cyr  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery: **A new eco-warrior faction? The Turks are briefed on their new assignment and Reno is less then happy on his target!

*** ****EDGE**** * SHINRA HQ * FLOOR 54 * CONFERENCE ROOM C**  
_* 17__th__ July 1998 * 08:31 *_

Tseng handed the brief around talking as he paced around the table "Tara Rayne..." he placed each folder down with a small smack on the table as the plastic cover hit the highly polished table top "... Leader of new terrorist faction going by the name of INCENDIA TEMPESTAS aka-"

"FIRE STORM?" Reno interrupted scrunching up his nose and glancing over his shoulder to Tseng who slapped Reno's copy of the file onto the table in front of him, Rude gave Reno a questioning look "Latin" Reno said quietly as an explanation

"Indeed..." Tseng continued, walking back to his place at the head of the table "...Information on this faction can be found on pages 3 to 5, I'm afraid the information we have found on this group is limited as they have only presented themselves to us recently" he cleared his throat and placed the palms of his hands down on the table "Tara Rayne is kicking up quiet a fuss, said to be the next Cloud Strife."

"Without the stupid haircut" Elena pointed out glancing at the unflattering mug shot on the top the Miss Rayne's biography Reno smiled at the remark and glanced back though the file. Tseng ignored the remark and carried on with his brief

"There have been rumours of a merge between AVALANCHE members and 'FIRE STORM', sharing information et cetera." Tseng's gaze narrowed, looking at Rude, Elena and Reno "Your job is to track them and survey the targets we suspect maybe of importance" he lowered himself into his chair and looked at his subordinates "Each one of you will be assigned a target, including myself, a 'hot' location. In your file there is information about each of the suspected collaborators and details regarding your location." Tseng turn his glance to Elena "Elena."

"Sir" she responded

"Midgar, Sector 1, Gym. Information on this is listed on pages 8 to 14, including schematics. Pages 15 to 29 included detailed biographies about each of the key suspects spotted at this location." Tseng slid an envelope across the table toward Elena "enclosed is a full gym membership"

"And what's that supposed to mean!" Elena quipped with an annoyed expression, Reno and Rude both exchanged a look and Reno smiled ever so slightly

"Elena!" Tseng scolded before turning to look at Rude "Rude" he diverted his gaze from Reno who was balancing on two legs of his chair and rocking backwards and forwards "Pages 8 to 21 list details about Midgar, The Edge, New-Mart, Bar... Pages 22 to 30 include details of some major players spotted at this location" Rude nodded in understanding and started flicking through the information package, Tseng turned his attention to his second in command who was now dare delving on one leg alone and swinging to stay in balance "RENO!" Tseng broke his concentration nearly knocking him right back, luckily the red head grasped the edge of the table frantically pulling himself back onto four legs, crushing his ribs against the table in process, Reno made an odd 'ergh' sound as the air left his lungs, pushing himself back into a reasonable position to looked up at Tseng with a cheeky smile. Rosalind and Cyr bit their lips trying not to laugh at Tseng's expression.

"Sir?" he asked, Rude shook his in disapproval and Elena cringed back a giggle.

"Reno. Your location, Midgar Outskirts, Edge, Seventh Heaven pages 8 to-"

"Hold on one second! Seventh Heaven?! As in Tifa Lockhart?"

"Problem?" Tseng asked giving a stern look towards Reno

"If you recall I dropped Sector 7 plate on that bar, or that whole sector... I think it may hinder my progress there"

"I know your background, and after some careful consideration I stick to my first judgement-"

"Are you insa'y-" Tseng's fists pounded on the table

"I wound NOT finish that sentence Reno! If you have a problem and want to question my judgements then take it up with Rufus and take any consequences when this all blows up in your face! Otherwise shut up and do your job"

"Yes sir" Reno replied

*** UPPER MIDGAR * SHINRA HQ * FLOOR 55 * LOCKER ROOM ***  
_* 17__th__ July 1998 * 08:57 *  
_

Reno lent against his locker, flicking through the folder aimlessly, his thumb running along the bleached pages of the thick wad of paper. His thumb almost caught on one of the pages, he stopped and looked at it with a small sigh, _Tifa Lockhart_ he thought studying the page _How am I supposed to just waltz into the bar ?!'Ergh sorry I squashed your friends and everything you loved with a oversized metal pizza! But ,eh, how about a drink ay?' _Reno let his head audibly hit his locker, Rude and Tseng looked around in unison.

Rude was polishing his sunglasses on his jacket watching his partner look frazzled, he replaced his sunglasses before closing his locker and walking towards the gym area "I'll get Elena" he said as some sort of an explanation. Tseng waited for Rude to get out of earshot before crouching down in front of Reno.

"This isn't going to be a problem is it?"

"Huh?" Reno had his forehead rested on his knees, he looked up from his slumped pose making eye contact with Tseng. "I'm supposed to be staking out this place, y'know, I destroyed there lives… I just trying to figure out how the hell this is gonna work" Tseng raised an eyebrow.

"Reno, how long have we known each other?" Tseng said levelling with his next-in-line. Reno screwed up his face

"Years" Reno answered not sure where this was going

"Hmm… No matter which Turk went to Seventh Heaven would have had a hella time getting any information out of them" a half smile spread across Tseng's lips "Out of any one of us, myself included, I can't think of anyone who could do the impossible other than the Reno" Reno started laughing

"Get outa my ass!" he replied jokingly, Tseng smiled and just shrugged standing up and extended a hand to aid Reno, he took it and bounced onto his feet. Tseng broke the grip and moved back to his locker just as Rude and Elena entered.

Elena was wearing a black sweat suit with a black thick hair band, her blonde hair wasn't in its normal smoothed and sleek style but instead it was messy and wild. "Don't tire yourself before you get to sector 1" Tseng scolded.

"Hey! You're underestimating my stamina!" Elena squeaked

"You really are" Reno gave a cheeky wink to Elena who giggled. Rude and Tseng rolled their eyes. The other Turk's knew that Reno and Elena's relationship was now just friendship. About once every few months on a division night out they'd both get plastered, sing 'we are the champions' and stumble 'home' together ;The next day they'd be completely normal, just friends.

*** EDGE * SEVENTH HEAVEN * MAIN BAR ***  
_* 17__th__ July 1998 * 12:02 *_

Tifa contently polished the glasses with an un-starched tea towel; she gazed down looking at nothing in particular. Lunch time was always quiet; recently the number of unemployed residents had been on the decrease since Shinra needed cheap workers to do building work at the Edge. Still there was her usual few who'd still come in at opening and leave at closing. Jimmy was one of them.

Jimmy was at least in his 60's, he'd been in sector 7 working the day the plate fell. He was one of the lucky ones. He only lost a leg, his wife, his daughter and grandchildren. He_ was_ one of the lucky ones. He'd come in at 10:30. Leave at last call. He barely talked to anyone, only spoke to Tifa on the odd occasion of when he was requesting his usual cheap ale.

Jimmy sat at the end of the bar and a couple of other's were sparsely seated around. Just the normal crowd. Tifa placed down the gleaming glass and picked up another to start work on when she saw the bar door swing open. The made a gleaming silhouette. Even with the intense sunlight she could tell who it was. The glass slipped though her fingers and hit the hard floor making a cringe worthy 'Smash!'.

*** EDGE * NEW MART * ENTERANCE ***  
_*17__th__ July 1998 * 11.23 *_

Tseng walked with Rude to New Mart. Tseng seemed stressed, it wasn't unusual, Rude suspected it was Rufus putting unnecessary pressure on the poor guy, Rude also didn't think Tseng appreciated the quip about Elena's stamina earlier that day.

The Turks always stuck together, obviously there was a chain of command but they were all friends; Turks didn't allow their personal qualms with each get in the way of business. Everyone knew that Elena had a crush on Tseng. Everyone knew her and Reno were prone to a roll in the hay, figuratively speaking. Rude knew nearly every female that had joined the Turks had at some point or another fallen straight into Reno's welcoming lap. Rude knew this drove Tseng mad and that he was secretly jealous of Reno's charming quirkiness that seemed to drive the most prudish of girls into his bed, But despite all this the Turks worked like a well oiled machine

Rude and Tseng had been walking in silence for the last 30 minutes when Tseng's PHS broke the silence.

"Yes?" Tseng nodded to himself "Good. Lets keep contact to a minimum from this point forward. I'll contact you at 1400." Tseng rolled his eyes "Yes Elena… Right." Tseng closed the mouth piece and placed it back in his jacket glancing at Rude. "She's in place"

*** EDGE * SEVENTH HEAVEN * MAIN BAR ***  
_* 17__th__ July 1998 * 12:02 *_

_  
_Tseng had called Reno over half an hour telling him everyone was in place. Elena was the lucky one, she had a couple of days a week staking out her Gym, working out, making idle chit chat with the clients. Rude would just keep a low profile, well as low profile as a huge South American Turk could manage, he'd sit in the corner of the bar looking miserable and just keep that up a few days a week, other days he'd walk around New-Mart, maybe use the gym etc. and no-one would care, the Turks were always seen around the sectors. Reno knew that his job was the hard one, what's his excuse for being at seventh heaven?! Granted his apartment was one in the new Shinra owned building a couple of streets away, but it didn't mean he'd sit in an AVALANCHE pub. There was a pub at the base of his building. How was he meant to confront Tifa Lockhart and try and make small talk?

Taking a deep breath he walked forward, feeling very uneasy but keeping his hard and collected composure. If he was going to do this he couldn't try and keep a low profile, that would be too suspicious, he was Reno, of the Turk's, he never did anything by half. He walked forward, straight through the wooden doors with confidence, he scanned the room, as his eyes met with the bar hostess he heard a 'Smash!'


	2. Something

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 2 – Something…**

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Cyr  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery:** Reno and Tifa work out a few differences and seventh heaven is a little bit worse for wear.

*** EDGE * SEVENTH HEAVEN * MAIN BAR ***  
_* 31__st__ July 1998 * 00:47 *_

"You know…" Tifa's voice brought him tumbling back to reality "this is the third night this week you've been in here" he sighed, she wasn't stupid.

"And?.." He said rather despondently, still looking at his drink, pretending the words hadn't just made his neck tingle a little.

Tifa lent across the counter so here head was in line with his "Your not 'casing out the joint'?" she pulled back to face him head on, she had a cheeky grin on his face… not a grin, more of a smirk. He blinked and looked up at her slowly, his tongue darted out, making his lips glisten.

"Why? You hiddin' something?" Tifa couldn't help but smile back a little, pulling herself completely upright.

"So that's a yes huh?"

"I didn't say that.." he took a large swig of his whiskey "..Someone a little bit paranoid?" Tifa's smile faded.

"Hey I've let you come into my bar and drink Reno, have some respect okay?" she polished one of the glasses on the side before turning her gaze back to the annoying Turk sitting at her bar.

"Look… I'm not here on business, off duty, I just live near by Lockhart…" he downed the last of his drink "…And you don't water down your liquor" he slammed the glass back down onto the bar top.

"Oi! Big jugs! Service me!" the guy at the other end of the bar yelled out, much to the amusement of his friends. Tifa rolled her eyes and was just about to say some witty comment when her eyes came back to where Reno was sat… he'd gone.

*Bang* Tifa swung around to the group of lads, there he was holding the cocky ring leader off the ground against one of the pillars on the corner of the bar. The rest of the group moved away quickly.

"He's a fucking Turk!"

"ShinRa?!"

"Hey, hey man what you doing?!" the petrified man yelped

"Who the fuck do you think you are!?!" Reno's teeth were clenched, there was one thing he hated… jack-asses like this guy in his hands, thinking they could talk to women like that. Tifa ran over around the bar and grabbed Reno's arm.

"W-what?!" the man seemed honestly baffled.

"Let him down Reno!" Tifa grabbed his arm

"You think it's alright to talk to people like that huh!?" he slammed the guy into the pillar again.

"Reno!"

"W-w-w-what man? Look I'm sorry. Don't k-k-kill me!" the guy looked like he was about to cry, a lot of the punters had started to flee the bar slowly. Tifa looked around. Reno dropped the guy to the floor and watched him scamper away.

Tifa grabbed Reno and went to punch him in the face, he caught her hand instinctually, not noticing her upper cut heading for his ribs, as her other fist collided with his ribcage he let go of her hand and coiled over a little.

"Everyone, don't go… Next rounds on the house!" Tifa yelled not taking her angry eyes off Reno, there was a nervous cheer around the bar as Tifa collared Reno and dragged him outside.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing?!" She pushed him into the side of the bar, who the hell did he think he was, thinking she needed defending? By _him!? _

"I'm sorry… I just, I just thought I was hel-"

"Helping?!" Tifa walked over to him and swiped a leg, knocking his own out from under him, he landed on his ass with a thud. She stood over him "I don't need _your _help. You think he's the first jerk who's talked to me like that? If I laid into everyone who did that I'd, I'd have no customers!"

"So you just lay into the ones who don't?" His face raised up to look at her, his green eyes catching the moon light, he looked angry still and kind of hurt. Tifa took a deep breath. Maybe what he did was with best intentions, even if he had messed it up. In all fairness a little bit of chivalry wasn't a punishable offense on his character, if not the complete opposite.

She sighed and held out a hand, helping him to his feet. He took the delicate soft hand and got up, brushing himself off. "Thanks… I think I should… er… get you a drink" she gave him a weak apologetic smile. Reno laughed a little in response.

"You kidding? You rough me up and then buy me a drink?" he smirked at her

"I hardly call _that _roughing you up…" her eyebrow raised up and she chuckled a little. "…I suppose you were just trying to help…"

"You suppose right!" Reno's eyes ran down her body to the floor- he couldn't help that, he was only a man at the end of the day, the glance over her body didn't go unnoticed, but she figured it was harmless. "Wouldn't be the first time you've knocked me on my ass!" Reno smiled to himself and glanced up to meet Tifa's amused gaze. They had their fair share of brutal fights in the past.

"I…" Tifa's thoughts were interrupted by the loud jeering and yelling coming from the bar "…fuck!" she yelped before rushing though the doors. Reno followed quickly behind. Tifa was pulling guys out from behind the bar. Reno rushed to her assistance; throwing the men, who were in fact helping themselves to the alcohol, over the bar and onto the floor. The punters quickly started running out of the door, the Turk was back and causing more problems for them.

Tifa sighed as she threw the last drunk out of the doors… shutting early… _'Damn it' _she turned to look at Reno with a slight scowl, was he intentionally trying to ruin her? Her scowl faded at the flash of his cheeky apologetic lob-sided smile… how could she stay mad at that?

Although it may have been Reno's initial fault that she was closing up and loosing out on the custom of wilily drunks, she couldn't fault him for what he'd done. He's been a … a gentleman, he was a _Gentleman! _That was a weird concept to digest. Previous encounters of Reno would have always painted him as a murderous, emotionless, self-centred, shovanistic, cocky, stu-

"Sorry Lockhart" Reno's voice snapped her back to reality, had she just been staring at him for X amount of time? Had he just said sorry to her?

"W-what?" she stammered, Reno's cheeky wonky grin had faded into a sincere look of concern, he rubbed the back of his neck and rolled his eyes around with a deep sigh

"Please don't make me say it again" he seemed very uncomfortable, then he shifted from one foot to the another so quickly at made Tifa jump, he clapped his hands together and looked her in the eye "How much do you make in a night? A good night?"

"Excuse me?!" Tifa was literally taken back by his enquiry

"Hey darlin' its not like I'm askin' for your cup size" his eyes drifted to her chest, his hands moved up and down in a mock weighing scales motion as he closed one eye and jokingly weight up her chest. "34 DD??"

Tifa looked very unimpressed and folded her arms across her breasts tapping her foot in an 'I'm-waiting-Reno' manner.

"sorry sorry… look just… what kinda money do you take in a night… profit wize?"

"and why'd I tell you something like that?"

"cause because of me being a rash idiot I made you loose money… you didn't want me here in the first place and… I want to put things right…" his voice went from Renoness to soft and disappointed.

"just forget it… look I owe you a drink" she turned around and slid the bolt across the large wooden doors before walking over to the bar, crunching glass under foot as she walked across the trashed bar. Reno slid onto on of the barstools and dug into his pocket pulling out a 100 gill note and sliding it into Tifa's hand.

"Its on me Reno" she demanded kindly, he shook his head

"I should at least get charged premium rates for a one-to-one honour like this" he wigged his eye brow suggestively with a cheeky smile, Tifa couldn't help but laugh, squeezing Reno's hand and making sure he held onto the money.

"Look you can just… owe me sometime… okay?" Reno made a loud _*Huff* _and slid and note back into his jacket pocket as Tifa slammed down the double single malt whiskey (on the rocks) in front of him.

He was surprising her, the few times he'd been in he'd made flirty comments, but she didn't expect anything more from a bright red headed Turk who couldn't even dress himself properly. Tonight he'd kind of proved himself to her, although she wasn't going to welcome him warmly into her lap anytime soon, she'd at least give the guy a break… when he was in the bar, drinking, he was just a regular guy… that's what 7th heaven was about, why should it be any different for him.

Tifa had wanted 7th heaven to be completely indiscriminative since it was re-built. Welcome all. It was meant to be a haven for all; somewhere to escape the wife or husband, to drown out the sound of wining children, to become someone more confident and loud, to sit and think about the good-olde-days, or even to just be yourself… not a Turk… not the connotations that normally went with the redhead… to just be a regular guy, in a bar, having a drink.

"Lockhart?" for the second time that night he'd pulled her back to reality, his glass was hovering at his lips, this time he'd defiantly noticed her major zone-out.

"Eh… sorry I was just-" her face was turning pink

"Admiring my beautiful eyes?" he offered winking at her trying to lighten the mood a little "Don't worry I get lost in mirrors for hours with these bad boys" he pointed he his eyes with a huge grin on his face. Tifa burst out laughing.

"You really are…" _'what?... an idiot?.. hilarious?..' _"Something" her eyes lowered to the bar, he craned his neck to under her gaze, so she couldn't help back look at him

"Something?" she looked at him and he straightened himself out, happy the attention was back on him completely, he took a large swig of his drink "…I suppose there are worse things" she noticed the smug look across his face, the look say _'hey, I'm something' _as apposed to the obvious _'nothing' _he must have been before.

"I didn't say it was something nice" Tifa kicked herself, but she couldn't help but joke and play with him, he seemed quite fun. Conversation was surprising easy, and she was actually enjoying herself.

"Why don't you pulled up a seat and grab yourself a drink…" he looked around and lowered his voice to a whisper "…don't think anyone'll tell on you", she smiled again, he was like a little school boy.

She accepted the invitation and poured herself a double vodka and coke before topping up Reno's half full glass. She slid around the bar and took a seat next to him, he made a laugh noise as she slumped down.

"Ha… who would have thought…" he took a breath and looked across his shoulder towards her "… we'd be sat here, chatting, drinking together…" he smiled. Tifa took a large swig of her fizzy drink, grimacing as the bubbles fizzed in her mouth.

"Hmm…" Tifa took a deep breath and exhaled rapidly. She placed an elbow on the bar top and rested her head on the palm of her hand, leaving her hand nearest Reno to play with her glass idly.

All of a sudden Reno was kicking himself, he just seemed to kill a perfectly nice drink somehow… _'c'mon Reno… revive it… say something!'_

"So you come here often?" Reno suddenly felt his foot plant firmly into his mouth, his gaze turned back to Tifa, she was beaming.

"You know thank you, real-"

"Tifa…" Tifa's eyes shot up to the little sleepy girl in green pj's standing by the door to the back room. Reno peaked up over the bar.

"Marlene Wallace! What are you doing out of bed?" Tifa was up onto her feet and around the bar so gracefully.

"What happened?!" Marlene looked shocked at the mess around the bar, her eyes scanned around the bar and met with Reno's "A _TURK?! _Did he do this!" Marlene looked like she was about to charge at him, Tifa grabbed her and scooped her into her arms.

"He didn't do anything… he helped us" Tifa looked at Marlene's gaze fixed on Reno, then turned her attention back to Reno giving him a weak smile. Reno gave a pathetic wave.

Marlene burrowed her head against Tifa "Do you want me to sort him out?" Tifa giggled and watched as Reno stood up looking uncomfortable.

"Look, Unless you want some help tiding up… I think I better split" He straightened his jacket. Tifa nodded at him. "Thanks for the drink"

Before he shot to the door, unbolting it and dashing out in a blur of red Tifa noticed him slip something into the tip jar. She held Marlene still in her arms, not purposely ignoring the tiny girls yammering, but she was intrigued to see what the only note slipped in there was. She pulled the note from the jar, she nearly dropped Marlene into the glass… There in her tip jar was a 500 gill note.


	3. ClipClop

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 3– Clip-Clop…**

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Cyr  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery:** Meeting with the enemy, Reno gets himself and Tifa into a very awkward postion.

*** EDGE * SEVENTH HEAVEN * MAIN BAR ***  
_* 31__st__ July 1998 * 00:47 *  
_

Reno was sat in his 'usual seat' at the opposite end of the bar to Jimmy, hidden in a corner. The day Reno arrived there he had been punched in the face by Tifa… twice.

"What the hell do you want?!" she asked  
"A drink?!"  
"You're not welcome here! Get out!"  
"C'mon can't a guy not get a drink?!"  
"A guy can. You can't" Tifa had moved around to the front of the bar, brushing passed Jimmy and lowering her voice to the old man to say "I've got it under control" looking at Reno she levelled her gaze "Just leave Turk! I don't want any trouble!"  
"Then why don't you just get me a drink then?" Reno asked, with a surprised look of contempt on Tifa's face she swung out and hit him in his cheek, Reno's hand came up and grabbed her other fist "Look sweetheart I'm not here to course trouble!"  
"And I'm meant to trust you why?! You destroyed my bar. Killed friends of mine and you want to drink in my bar?!" Tifa laughed pure venom. Reno knew the whole sector 7 thing was going to bite him on the ass.  
"What do you want me to say? Do you want me to give you a meaningless apology for following orders?! How many innocent Shinra workers were killed when AVALANCHE blew up the reactors? I'm not justifying it…" Tifa's eyes were wide, she pulled her fist free of Reno's grasp.  
"Please… Just go!" with that Reno nodded and left. Over the following couple of weeks he'd come in tried to make idle chit-chat to no alas, so he stuck to making sarcastic and flirtatious comments at Tifa's expense.

Tifa kept glancing over at Reno, trying to find away to thank him for what he did on Wednesday, although he'd trashed the bar he'd also given her an amazingly large tip, his way of paying for it

She was closing in a few minutes and the Turk hadn't yet drank up. She'd called last orders at quarter to one and most of the punters had left. The fact she didn't seem to be pushing him along made him suspicious. Elena and Rude had gain information from their location's about FIRE STORM, but Reno was still drawing a blank; The only information he'd been able to dig up was that Maia Hype had come in one day had a drink with a couple of unidentified people and left, she'd been spotted at Elena's gym and Rude's sector 5 bar, Maia Hype had noticed Reno at the beginning and them seemed to ignore ever having noticed the redhead. Reno was being pressured to spill information that he didn't know! Tseng knew that it would be difficult gaining information from this particular location, but Rufus didn't have the same understanding. In the past week there had been several terrorist demonstrations, an account of hacking into the Shinra HQ computer mainframe, a bombing at Junon and several other incidences. The pressure was building up.

"So…" Tifa said pulling Reno back to reality, he looked around at the empty bar "…You going to tell me why you've been in here for the last couple of weeks?" her face was hard and eyes bright and piercing.

"Sorry?" Reno asked, hating this part, the explanation, he hadn't expected to be here after closing though. He looked just above her eyes, giving the illusion he was looking straight at her.

"You heard me Reno. You Turk's have you regular hang out spots. You stick together. You don't come to a former AVALANCHE members bar just for a drink." Tifa lifted an eyebrow and Reno smiled, it was time to pull out his cheeky charm.

"And what doesn't a Turk come to an ex-AVALANCHE's bar for?!" he asked leaning in. Tifa didn't expect that but held her ground, she lent forward so her mouth was right next to his ear

"Information" She half whispered. Reno laughed and Tifa pulled back.

"You think if Shinra wanted information they'd be stupid enough to just send me to storm the castle? So obviously?" Reno threw his drink back and slammed down the glass hard against the bar.

"Uh-huh… so I'm wrong?... Hmm" Tifa didn't seem thrown off she just walked around the bar and started flipping chairs onto the table tops. Reno could see… she knew something. "… What's the name of your Pal's? Rude and Elena?..." Reno gave her a straight gaze, she wasn't looking at him

"Yea, why?" he asked keeping his voice steady and unfazed

"Oh nothing…" Tifa looked up at the clock and back down at Reno "… Its way passed closing, I think you'd better go" Reno nodded and stood up

"No problem Lockhart" He walked over to her with his jacket thrown over his shoulder "Sure you don't want some help?" he asked in very close proximity

"Help? I'm fine. I've closed up this bar all by myself fine before you got here" she said moving passed his towering lean body. Before she could turn back around to make a clever remark he'd gone, silently out into the cold night beyond the doors.

*** UPPER MIDGAR * SHINRA HQ * FLOOR 66 * CONFERENCE ROOM ***  
_* 1__st__ August 1998 * 08:47 *  
_

Reno burst into the conference room, he was met by Rude, Elena, Cyr and Rosalind pulling out their weapons and pointing them at him. Tseng's back was facing Reno.  
"Sit down Reno!" Tseng said shaking his head, the others all placed their weapons away.

"Sorry I'm late guys…" he walked over to his seat and sat down

"As I was saying…" Tseng looked at Reno with a cold glare "… From the information Rude and Elena picked up it seems Miss Maia Hype is quiet a character, she seems to be the connection to AVALANCHE we were looking for, Seems her father was a founding member of AVALANCHE, and also that she in turn is a founding member of operation INCENDIA TEMPESTAS aka FIRE STORM."

"I thought that was Tara Rayne?" Elena piped up

"Tara is the noted leader, Maia seems to be a silent partner, not the face to the organisation. Her brief appearance at Seventh Heaven is not a surprise, From what Cyr has told me there have been many spotting's of her around the Edge." Tseng shifted his stance looking around at his team "Interception of conversations has presented that Tifa Lockhart is in someway connected to FIRE STORM-"

"How?" Reno asked looking interested and a little to surprised.

"A phone call on a scrambled line was intercepted by Rosalind, the information from the call was sketchy but she was given information from an unknown source."

"Arh… well that might explain the confrontation last night." Reno said scratching his head and looking up at Tseng "After hours Lockhart asked me why I'd been there, and asked about Rude and Lena." Reno looked at them both in turn.

*** EDGE * SEVENTH HEAVEN * MAIN BAR ***  
_* 1__st__ August 1998 * 23:32 *_

"Usual?" Tifa asked Reno with a dryness in her voice, Reno nodded in response keeping his head down, Tifa poured his drink and placed it down in front of him. "Didn't expect you in here today." Tifa said keeping her eyes in a steady gaze. Reno was about to open her mouth when he saw a familiar face out of the corner of his eye _'Tara Rayne' _he said in his head identifying the petit brunette from her profile mug shot. _Clip-Clop, Clip-Clop _she stopped at the bar. Reno realised that Tifa was still looking at him and he gulped snapping back to fix her gaze.

"And why would that be Lockhart?" he said quickly shooting her a cheeky smile to divert her attention from his drawn out pause. "Did you miss me?" He could see Miss Rayne position herself within earshot of the conversation just down the bar. Tifa gave Reno a fake coy smile and turned away to greet the new customer.

"Whiskey sour on the rocks" the women told Tifa before she had any chance to ask any questions. Tifa just smiled and nodded mixing the drink to the lady's specifications. Reno looked the women up and down, as sleazy as he could make it, he knew she knew he was a Turk; That didn't mean she knew he knew she was the leader of a crazy terrorist faction. For all Rayne knew he was just cheeking her out, oblivious to any terrorist connection. She was wearing knee length red boots, black shorts and a red partially buttoned shirt. He could see a knife hidden in her boot and a gun in the back of her waist band. Her lips were painted ruby red. Tifa handed the women her drink. As she did Reno noticed there was no recognition in Tifa's eyes. Tifa turned and saw Reno looking at her. She leant into him again.

"You and your friends are up to something" she said very quietly down his ear, Reno mimicked her leaning stance and whispered back

"What makes you say that?"

"Don't take me for a fool Reno. I know something's going on… so why are you using my bar? You spying on me?" Tifa asked seriously. Reno just laughed heartily and run his hand over hers

"Maybe I just like the company sweetheart" Tifa didn't pull her hand away as quickly as he would have thought. Instead she placed her other hand on top of his and slid the other one out from under his own.

"Really?" she released his hand and walked away, Reno turn his gaze to follow her. Tara was looking at him, and she'd be joined, there were now two tall blonde men at either side of her.

*** EDGE * SEVENTH HEAVEN * MAIN BAR ***  
_* 1__st__ August 1998 * 00:44 *_

Tifa looked at her watch, holding her hand on the bell's rope, her watched turned to quarter to one. Friday's and Saturday's were always open later. She felt tired as she rang the bell. "C'mon guys, nearly closing! Drink up!" It had been a quite night, most people left before twelve. Jimmy, Reno and the brunette women with the two blonde men were all still sat at the bar. Jimmy finished his drink and slammed down his glass before lifting his tweed cap to Tifa.

"Thank you darlin'" he said as he wheeled out

"See you later Jimmy!" she called after him noticing that Reno and the strange women with her cronies weren't drinking up; she felt a sinking sensation in her stomach. Was she being trapped? How could she escape? Was her bar going to get destroyed …again? The women at the end of the bar wasn't a Turk, neither of the men seemed like they were either, and Shinra didn't normally use external contractors. Tifa smiled at the four people around her bar and walked over to the register to look like she was just sorting things out. She knelt down and slipped her hand to the back of one of the shelves until she felt the leather against her skin, pulling her gloves onto her delicate hands she stood up and again smiled at the threat. She heard the door go as the last punter left leaving her alone.

*** EDGE * SEVENTH HEAVEN * MAIN BAR ***  
_* 1__st__ August 1998 * 00:45 *_

"C'mon guys, nearly closing! Drink up!" Tifa had yelled after ringing the bell behind the bar. Reno looked around at the sparse cliental dotted around the bar, checking for any unusual suspects.

The old one legged man slammed down his glass and yelled "Thank you darling"

"See you later Jimmy!" Tifa called after him. Darting his eyes around her figured he was safe from the drunks, but this woman in red was a threat. She wasn't discrete and he knew something was going down. The way Tifa kept looking at her addressed fear and uneasiness. Tifa didn't know these people. She didn't want them here. She addressed Reno with the same look. Tifa forced a smiled and bent down by her cash register, when she arose her hands were gloved, just then the last client left through the large double doors, _'Show time' _Reno thought holding his hand on his EMR.

*** EDGE * SEVENTH HEAVEN * MAIN BAR ***  
_* 1__st__ August 1998 * 00:58 *_

The door went as the last civilian stumbled out. Tara exchanged a look between Jyko and Jako. Before anyone had time to skip a beat Tara pulled her gun out from her waist band in unison with J and J. The two guys held them extended at Reno, Tara held her steady at Tifa.

Reno watched them pull out the guns and dived over the knocking Tifa to the floor, the sound of gun fire persuaded.

Tifa gasped, everything had just happened so fast. Had she been shot? What just happened? Before she could think Reno pointed his EMR into the air "Barrier!" he yelled there was a flash of bright light, the bullets slowed down as they past through the bubble now around them. He pulled Tifa behind him. She looked at the red headed Turk and saw bloody pouring through his shirt; he'd been hit, saving her. Tifa composed her self and reached back to one of the shelves, crawling over shattered glass she grabbed a potion and went to thrust it into Reno's hand.

Reno took the potion, Tifa was helping, and this was unexpected. The barrier was loosing its protection quickly. Reno looked Tifa in the eye "Stay here Lockhart!" he said sternly before diving over the bar the pointing his EMR directly into Tara's neck sending an electric current straight down her spine. She let out a piercing scream and the two side kicks swung around and pointed their guns at Reno and started shooting manically.

Tifa flipped up into the air, placing her hands on the bar and kicking her legs out knocking both of the guns from the two blonde men's hands. But the blonde man held out his other and yelled "Sleep!" Tifa's body suddenly felt heavy and her vision blurred, her body tumbled off the bar onto the hard wooden floor. Reno went to flip round when Tara hit him to the floor with another sleep spell. Everything went dark.

*** THE EDGE* SHINRA HQ * FLOOR 66 * CONVERENCE ROOM**  
_* 2__nd__ August 1998 * 08:59 *_

"… And then he tried to shoot me with me own gun! I mean C'mon!-" Elena was cut off as Tseng threw the double doors open and marched in, Rude, Rosalind and Cyr were all relieved of the abrupt interruption, but quiet un-nerved at the same time. Tseng had never been later for a meeting, and with no Reno present either they had started to worry. Reno was prone to late arrival but both of them?

"Reno's missing!" Tseng said slamming the palms of his hands down onto the table.

"What?!" Elena screeched, Tseng slumped down in his chair and looked at his comrades.

"Last night there was an incident at the Edge, Seventh Heaven. There was DNA at the scene…" Tseng paused and took a breath "Reno's blood" Tseng looked down and sighed "Both Reno and Miss Lockhart are missing; this seems to confirm our suspicions that Miss Lockhart was indeed a collaborator with FIRE STORM."

***UNKNOWN LOCATION*  
**_* Date unknown * Time unknown *  
_

Reno's head pounded, that had been a mastered 'sleep' spell and god only knew how long he'd been out; he looked around the room trying to focus on anything. He quickly frisked himself to see if he still had his EMR, No luck, Wishful thinking.

The walls were dirty, this wasn't the Edge, and the building wasn't new enough. A small light flickered in the middle of the room making his head pound harder. There was no bed only a grubby toilet in the corner of the room. The floor was poured cement, rough, and no pleasantries.

Reno stood up; these were make shift cells, one door, no windows. The door had a small hole in it, bared, standard prison. Reno walked around the room, starting with the doored wall he tapped in gently. The wall was solid, only brickwork but thick. The wall to his left was denser, but not an ordinary outside wall, Reno had been in enough underground bunkers, this was most likely at the outskirts on Midgar. Reno was in an end cell, he tapped the opposite wall, and it was just the same as the doored wall that meant there was probably an adjacent cell. Reno got down onto his knees; he knocked on the wall hard, waited and tried again.

***UNKNOWN LOCATION*  
**_* Date unknown * Time unknown *  
_

Tifa's eyes fluttered open, her head was pounding _Bang Bang Bang… _She held her head and tried to see past the haze on her vision. She led on the floor, unable to process any thoughts _Bang Bang Bang… _That wasn't her head imagining the repetitive tapping noise, it was someone next door. Tifa leaned against the wall and tapped back on the wall. "Hello?" she asked

"Lockhart? That you?" a familiar voice asked

"Reno?"

"Yeah. You hurt?" Tifa wrinkled her brow, surprised by his concern.

"N-no… just a bit dizzy, how about you?" she asked in reply holding her head and actually looking around the room, realising what a predicament they were actually in. "Reno?" she asked realising he had yet replied

"Yeah, I'm fine…" everything went quiet "… Lockhart, look I'm…" he paused, she could practically her him sigh though the sticky walls "… I'm sorry I've gotten you into this mess" Tifa rubbed her gloves, they hadn't taken them, probably didn't think anything of that; with equipped materia they just looked like jewel encrusted leather gloves, the shiny materia glinting around her wrists

"Reno, you saved my life"

"I was spying on you" Tifa half smiled and shook her head

"I know… I'm not an idiot" She cracked her knuckles and stretched out feeling her back crack and her muscles groan at the movement "You saved my life…"

"I ruined your bar… Again" Tifa frowned, he had ruined her bar… again, but he'd saved her life. It was strange knowing a Turk had done that.

"I know…" she said as some sort of reply

"You know?... that's all you have to say? You not gonna yell and scream?" Reno's back was pressed up against the wall in a mirror stance to Tifa's.

"And what good would that do?" she paused taking an inward breath "Reno?"

"Lockhart?" Reno replied questioningly, he was surprised how calm and collected she was being

"You know what's going on don't you…" her voice trailed off. Reno tapped his fingers against the floor; it was confidential information, delicate. Leaking information to the enemy was forbidden. Reno sighed; he owed her at least some sort of explanation.

"This is all I can tell you, and I shouldn't even be telling you this…" he took a breath "… terrorist group, the reason I was in your bar because there were suspicions of your involvement with this group an-"

"The bombings? Was that them…?" Tifa asked realising that she'd taken part in similar attacks only a year or so ago.

"I'm sorry Lockhart that's all I can tell you" Reno closed his eyes as the flickering light hurt his head, Tifa played with her gloves and turned her head to the wall pulling her legs toward her

"Reno?" her voice was lower than before, almost whispering

"Hmm?" he said turning his own face to the wall to hear her better

"They didn't take my gloves… meaning I have my materia…" Reno's eyes widened, Tifa continued "I have time all and gravity… "

"That's good!" Reno said excitedly "What levels of time to you have?" Reno asked hoping it was mastered; stop would be such a useful tool.

"Level 2, haste and slow…" Reno frowned, '_better than nothing' _he thought. Just then he heard a door go from the end of what he assumed was the cell corridor. He could hear the _Clip-Clop _of heeled shoes accompanied by what sounded like another three sets of feet, it stopped outside his door and there was a brief ratterling of keys and a scratching against the door. He heard the lock bolt turn and the door swung open, before he had time to react he been hit by his _own _mastered time materia, he couldn't move.


	4. I win

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 4 – I win**

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Rude/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Cyr

***Rating: **T

***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.

***Summery: **Reno's world turns upside down, the Turks try to follow some leads, Barret calls together the old gang to try and find Tifa.

***UNKNOWN LOCATION* UNDER GROUND *  
**_* Date unknown * Time unknown *_

_  
_Reno had been dragged down the hall, he couldn't move but he could still hear and see perfectly, counted and number of cells, as he was dragged though doorways he looked at the thickness of the walls. He'd been dragged into a small pokey room at the end of a second corridor and tied up.

"So… You're Reno, right?" Tara asked walking toward him, she smiled sweetly at him "You know…" her voice lowered to a sultry seductive moan "…You're kinda cute Reno" Reno rolled his eyes. Tara was absolutely beautiful, huge brown eyes, dark silky hair, lush full lips and a killer body; if she hadn't tried to kill him and kidnap him. "Guys, how about giving me and the Turk some time alone?" Tara didn't take her eyes off Reno; the three men, obviously there for muscle, walked out without saying a word. Tara smiled "All alone…"

Reno found the stop magic wearing off he wiggled his fingers. "T-t" he tried to speak, "Tara? R-right?" he took a deep breath "I'm gonna kill you!" she pouted at him and sat on his knee

"Now sweetie that's not very nice is it?" Tara licked up one side of his face "Are you a grumpy boy?!" she said putting on a childish mocking voice and nuzzling up to him. "Be nice and you'll get a treat… be a _ba-d _boy and you'll get punished" her eyes widened with glee and she licked her lips "… either way baby… I win!"

"Hmm…" Reno wiggled in his restraints and strained forward "… Fuck you!" and spat in her face. Tara jumped up and wiped the fluid from her face and punched Reno in his.

"BAD RENO!" she scolded "It's like you want to make things difficult… You're gonna tell me everything I wanna know… plus some" she pulled out a syringe filled with a unnatural glowing purple liquid "You know how painful it is to be struck by ultima magic?... hurts like hell right?" she laughed "imagine ultima coursing through your blood stream… I've seen stronger men then you cry in my arms after half the dose of this… you gonna talk sweetness? Or is this gonna get messy?"

***MIDGAR* SECTOR 1 * GYM *  
**_* 4__th__ August 1998 * 10:24 *  
_

Tseng had ordered that they stick to groups of two, Rosalind and Elena had opted to go together, they were following up leads at sector 1 gym, hoping to bump into any lead. This group was good. They seemed to know a lot about the Turks and Shinra HQ. Both the girls were wearing matching gym clothes, compliments of Shinra inc. They walked into the gym and flashed their membership cards at the reception before walking though to the locker room.

Elena felt a little nervous. Reno was the fastest Turk with uncompromised strength, skilled with weapons and always carried around some powerful materia. The fact that this group could snatch him was a little scary. Tifa Lockhart had whipped Reno's ass in the past, but that wasn't alone.

Elena placed her bag in the metal locker, and locked it. Rosalind placed her hand on Elena's shoulder, "It's going to be okay Lena, He's a big boy you know, he can take care of himself, its only been two days" Elena rolled her eyes and looked at older blonde. Rosalind roughed up the younger Turks hair and walked out into the main gym. Elena paused and glanced around at the mucky white walls before following Rosalind.

***UNKNOWN LOCATION* UNDER GROUND *  
**_* Date unknown * Time unknown *  
_

She syringed a tiny bit more of the liquid into his vein, Reno let out a piercing scream; his eyes were watering, his face red, all of his veins looked like they were going to pop. Tara smiled. "Do you actually know what ultima is?... how its formed?" Reno just shook his head "It's so unique, only one every 100 years presents itself… providing its not mastered… though this one is…" Tara sat upon Reno's legs again "…When an evil soul, pure evil, goes back to the life stream it makes a ripple of energy, the life stream its self will fight for this intruder to be vanquished… this makes a storm in the stream, forming concentrated 'mako' radiation… eventually ultima materia is form from within one of the most natural and powerful anomalies imagin-"

"Y-you done?" Reno spluttered out, Tara kissed his forehead and smiled

"You gonna talk sweetness?" Tara asked getting to her feet "Tell me what you know, what's your relationship with Tifa Lockhart?"

"I told you… nothing! I drink in the bar!" Reno spat out through clenched teeth, Tara shook her head

"Why do you have to make this so difficult?! Do you want me to do this to that girl through there?! You're leaving me little choice Y'know!" Tara's calm composer was wavering a little

"She's a barmaid for fucks sake!" Reno's hands clenched

"I think I should leave you to think this over for a while…" Tara lent over him and injected half the liquid, Reno screamed and then his body was shaking uncontrollably, his eyes rolled into his head. Tara laughed and walked out leaving the fluid to do its magic.

***UNKNOWN LOCATION* UNDER GROUND *  
**_* Date unknown * Time unknown *  
_

Tifa had heard occasional screams that would make even the strongest stomached man throw up, sickening screams, '_Reno' _she had thought and pulled her legs towards her, but for the last hour or so there had been silence. No screaming. During the last burst of screams she heard the gentle _Clip-Clop _of heals, the women had left the room. Tifa cradled herself.

***EDGE* SEVENTH HEAVEN * TIFA'S ROOM *  
**_* 4__th__ August 1998 * 15:55 *  
_

"Papa?" Marlene burrowed her head into Barret's neck "Do you think Tifa will be okay?" Barret forced a smile for his daughter

"Hey, coarse sh' will! Tifa's strong ant she damns it!" Barret held Marlene close for a moment before lowering her to the floor; he stood up from Tifa's bed. The fact he knew that one of the Turks been spotted here was bad enough, and that they were here the day after Tifa had gone missing. Barret needed to find some where to put Marlene while he went looking for Tifa, Edge wasn't safe. There was only one person who he knew he could depend on in a time like this. Barret scooped up Marlene.

"Where're we going Papa?" Marlene asked looking at her father with wide teary eyes.

"Kalm" Barret answered.

***EDGE* SEVENTH HEAVEN * MAIN BAR *  
**_* 4__th__ August 1998 * 16:07 *  
_

Rude and Cyr had just walked in when they heard Barret's voice, Rude looked at Cyr and they quickly hid themselves behind__a wall. Barret walked though balancing a little girl on his shoulders while the small child wittered on about beautiful yellow flowers and how she got fed fresh cakes. As Barret exited the building Rude opened his PHS and dialled Tseng's number.

"Barret Wallace, the guy with the gun arm right? He's taking the young girl somewhere, there was talk of a flower girl-"

"I'm on it" Tseng hung up the phone, He knew where he was taking the child. _'Elmyra Gainsborough'.  
_

*** KALM TOWN * THE GAINSBOROUGH HOUSE ***

_*4__th__ August 1998 * 16.53 *_

Barret arrived at Elmyra's house, he placed Marlene on the floor, still grasping her delicate hand. Barret shifted his weight nervously, the door opened.

"Hello?" she asked poking her nose through the door. Before she had time to say anything else Marlene shrieked and started jumping up and down.

"Aunt Elmyra! Aunt Elmyra!" she pushed the door open further and wrapped her arms around the stunned woman's legs.

"A-Hum…" Barret cleared his throat "…Sorry… Can we er… come in?" Elmyra smiled and opened the door wide before scooping up the little girl and hugging her close to her chest. Barret walked in, a little unconformable and shut the door behind him. Tseng walked out from the far side of the building, he'd been waiting for 37 minutes. He ducked bellow the sash windows and pressed his face to the door.

***UNKNOWN LOCATION* UNDER GROUND *  
**_* Date unknown * Time unknown *  
_

Reno tried to keep his eyes open as the pain and confusion washed over his body. He didn't know where he was, what was going on, what his name was. Everything was a blur. He couldn't figure out if his head was hurting or not. He kept hearing screaming, seeing distorted images, he kept trying to yell out but there was no noise. He felt like he was melting.


	5. Through mako eyes

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter – Through Mako Eyes…**

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Elena  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery:** Things don't look good for Reno, but the Turk and barmaid are reunited again…

***UNKNOWN LOCATION* UNDER GROUND *  
**_* Date unknown * Time unknown *  
_

Reno tried to breathe, his body felt as if it was floating, all he could hear was screaming ringing in his ears, was it him? Distorted images flew though his head; gleaming eyes, beasts, people he'd killed, Tara laughing, glowing flashing lights, smiling faces… was this the world through Mako eyes? He felt sick, felt scared, felt confused, felt like his body was slipping away leaving a mind, or not a mind a shell of what once was a mind. He gasped, was this another hallucination or was that really Tara standing over him? Water slipped down his throat and he forced a swallow. Her voice echoed though his brain

"I can help you" Tara wiped away tears streaming from his eyes

"W-wh…" Reno tried to speak "Wh-whats happen- happen- ing?"

"It's the radiation…" Tara wiped his forehead and forced more fluids down his throat. "you want Miss Lockhart to endure this too?" one moment it sounded as if she were yelling, the next her voice was barely a whisper. Evil eyes kept flashing in his head. Dead bodies. His hands were covered in blood.

"P-Please… Stop this… P-Please… Help me…" Reno begged, Tara lent forward and kissed him passionately on the lips; his body responded, kissing back, drawing in her life force. Wanting to feel anything other than the pain and torment.

"Its okay baby…" she stroked his face

"Th-th-th-the girl isn't invol-ved… I swear…" he tried to organise his thoughts, desperately trying to convince this capturer of her innocence. Tara leant into his body.

"I don't believe you" she said softly, Reno tried to frail his arms and legs around, tried to fight the poison. Tara picked up the syringe again and tapped it playfully.

"You're my experiment, you've really surprised me, I've never seen someone take this much ultima… You're quiet a guy aren't you… shame you'd rather not share with me and get the young girl killed. Stupid" Tara walked seductively towards him and lent over, piercing his vein with the needle, as she started to push it in Reno body tensed, he broke his bonds and grasped Tara at the throat. His eye's were wild. Tara screamed and two men ran into the room. Reno turned and looked at them, his eyes gleaming.

"DROP HER!" one of the men yelled! Tara's face was turning purple, her nails scratched at his hands and her legs tried to kick out. Reno smiled and threw her at the two men in the door way, knocking them to the floor. Tara coughed and Reno smashed a kick into each mans head knocking them unconscious.

Picking up their weapons and keys Reno rushed down the corridor. Pulling the needle out of his arm and placing the syringe in his jacket pocket.

*** KALM TOWN * THE GAINSBOROUGH HOUSE ***

_*4__th__ August 1998 * 17.47 *_

Barret's worry was evident, causing Tseng to realise he wasn't apart of the FIRE STORM problem, He was genuinely worried for his friend. Tseng called in backup, he needed to bring in the huge gun wielding man for questioning.

Although the confrontation wasn't going to go well either way the best bet would be to get him alone, with plenty of armed guards and barriers… It was a little hard to disarm a man who's arm was his…well… arm! If Tseng confronted him on friendly ground the chances were he'd wind-up full of lead.

He moved around the corner of the building looking at the small garden… strange how even here the flowers grew, Aries obviously was still watching over her mother. It felt strange lurking in her mothers garden – Tseng had always been fond of the girl he didn't want to disrespect her by bringing armed guards onto her mothers property (weather she was a biological parent or not).

He pulled out his PHS again- kicking himself. He had his own personal morals – and the ancients were holy, to be respect.

'Redial'

"Cancel backup"

He walked cautiously over to the small little cottage door, knocking twice. The talking inside stopped abruptly. He heard an apologies from Elmyra to Barret for the interruption. She pulled open the door a crack, so Barret couldn't see who the mystery visitor was.

"You!" she gasped seeing the familiar face.

"Mrs Gainsborough" he nodded his head in respect. He could hear Barret moving inside the small house, moving toward the door.

"Why are you here?" seeing him was making her distressed, he didn't want this to happen…

"I'm sorry, Its not for you… I need to speak to-" the interruption came without a barrage of bullets, for that Tseng was glad the little girl and Elmyra were there.

"Get outa here Fool!!"

***UNKNOWN LOCATION* UNDER GROUND *  
**_* Date unknown * Time unknown *_

Tifa was sat in her cell, she hadn't been able to sleep, and she'd figured Reno must have been killed. There was a loud scream, but not the male voice from before, a female one. Tifa jumped up and ran to her cell door trying to see down the corridor.

"DROP HER!" a male voice yelled from some distance away. Tifa's heart was racing. What was happening? She moved to the side of her door as she heard footsteps coming down the corridor, Tifa got into a fighting stance. Keys clanked against the door. As the door opened Tifa dived out and threw a punch, her fist was caught in mid air and twisted behind her back at phenomenal speed. All she saw was a red blur. A hand was brought over her mouth.

"It's me Lockhart" the voice was soft, Tifa's eyes widened and as she was released.

"R-reno?!" Tifa swung around to look at him and completely unexpectedly she grabbed him and hugged him "I thought they'd killed you" Reno didn't hug back at first, a little unnerved by the sudden contact.

"Lockhart I gotta get you out now, yo." Reno said pulling away and trying to focus on her big glistening brown eyes. He was sweating, his eyes were unsteady… flickering, his veins were swollen and hands shaking.

"What did they do to you?!" Tifa asked grasping his hand and looking into his eyes, his glowing eyes, _'Mako'_.

"No time… c'mon!" Reno pulled her through the corridor when suddenly he grasped his chest "Aaaah!" Tifa watched in horror as he fell to his knees in front of her, he writhed in pain, ripping open his shirt to claw at his toned chest. Tifa got to the floor and grabbed Reno's arms.

"What's happening!" Tifa screeched, watching him try to breath, his head was pounding, blood in his ears screaming in his brain.

"G-go…" Reno spluttered out, pushing Tifa away.

"No!" Tifa fought against his arms that were trying to grasp her as she got close.

"P-pl-please… g-go, You might make…" Reno cringed and tried to breath "…a-alone"

"Reno, your the only reason I've been alive this long! I'm not leaving you! Okay!?" he was still fighting her "Shut up and let me help you!" Tifa yelled, he let go letting her wrap an arm around his exposed ribs under his arms and sitting him up. "Lean on me" Tifa ordered pulling him towards her

"Ti-Lockhart… I c-c-can't… It's my heart" Reno's hand was on his chest, trying to breathe; Tifa removed her arm and poisoned herself between his legs.

"Can't or Won't Reno? You're a Turk! You're Reno!" She looked him in the eye, her words yelled fight, its all okay but her eyes said a different story _'Please. Make it, Don't just die on me!'. _Reno looked into her beautiful dark eyes, she was beautiful, more than beautiful… in that moment she was everything, he didn't know if it was the fact he was about to die or if it was some real feeling.

Reno lent towards her, holding her arms, for a moment he thought about kissing her, his heart was beating too fast, body shaking uncontrollably, "Lockhart… You gotta go" he spoke through clenched teeth. His eyes couldn't focus, his fist tightened around her arms

"Reno, you're, you're hurting me" Tifa said trying to pull away, looking at his white knuckles, but then her eyes shot up as he started shaking, his eyes rolled back in his head, jaw tight and body stiff.

"Reno?" Tifa shook him as the sezure finished "Reno? RENO!?"


	6. Collaboration

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 6 – Collaboration… **

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Elena  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery:** Phone calls, Collaborations, Shootings and Friends…

*_**A/N:**__**This is quiet short, but I just wanted to smooth over some of the fine details that bring us to the end of this section of our story… Please do Read and Review as your feed back would really help right now… **_

*** KALM TOWN * THE GAINSBOROUGH HOUSE ***

_*4__th__ August 1998 * 18.09 *_

Barret slumped into a chair, starting to believe this Turk, not wanting to curse and shoot him full of lead in front of his little girl – this was forcing him to keep calm and listen to the Wuitian Turk… damn.

"... I have a team looking for Miss Hype and Miss Rayne as we speak…" Tseng didn't flinch as Barret's oversized fists slammed into the softly dressed dinner table – knocking over a vase of yellow flowers.

"I got my own crew damn it!"

*** UNKNOWN LOCATION * UNDER GROUND ***

_*Date unknown * Time unknown *_

Tifa dabbed the sweat from his wrinkled brow genteelly with part of the white cloth ripped from her shirt. He kept muttering nonsense, every so often the words made some semblance of sense.

'…Watching me…'

'…B-blood everywhere…'

'…Killed him…'

'…Didn't mean it, He hurt her!...'

Every so often he scream out, body stiffen, hand grasp desperately onto her own. She didn't know what to do, how to help him…

"Reno… It's going to be okay… Shhh… I'll make sure you're okay…" she smoothed his hair, holding him against her chest, giving him some kind of comfort.

He started to mutter something again, some kind of apology, begging for forgiveness, she tried to hush him again. "…Rhodes…" his hand grasped Tifa again "…sorry Rho…"

A girl, he needed forgiveness off this girl, Tifa didn't know weather to give it to him… he needed something- this was all he needed… as she ran it over in her mind he shook again, sweat pouring off his chilly skin.

As the seizure subsided she rested his head on the floor, rolling him onto his side to allow her the chance to try and find away out- a way to save him.

*** WUTIA MOUTIANS * **

_*4__th__ August 1998 * 18.31 *_

"I'll tell you what, you defeat me and you can have your materia back"

The two men look at her and instantly burst out laughing, the girl looked no older than 17, small, and hyperactive. As they turned around to humour the little girl they instantly regretted their outburst of hysterics. A beige boot smacked straight across both of their face's with incredible force.

The cute school girl giggle just made the poundings even more painful, the ringing in their ears began to materialise into something real, a telephone. The bone crunching blows stopped and they heard the young girl squeal down the phone.

*** ROCKET TOWN * INSIDE SHERA – AIRSHIP ***

_*4__th__ August 1998 * 18.53 *_

"No! Don't touch that! I've been workin' my #*$&#! ass off!"

"Sorry, I'm sorry sir"

"#*$&#! Stop callin' me Sir!"

"Sorry captain"

"#*$&#!" he rubbed his brow and watched as she knelt down to start wiring the complex systems of mainframe. Her brunette hair slipped along her shoulder and his eyes followed it. He had notice her turn to look at him.

"Captain?"

"#*$&#! Shera! Get back to work!" he couldn't help it, he just seemed to snap at her- couldn't let her get close.

*Ring-Ring, Ring-Ring*

"What?!" he answered

*** COSMO CANYON AREA * **

_*4__th__ August 1998 * 18.53 *_

The loud roars echoed through the rolling hills, Running through the dusty rock lands he caught up to Deneh, pouncing on her, she growled fiercely back at him biting his neck.

They were on the outskirts of Cosmo's canyon, patrolling, but also spending some time together. Things had improved since he'd proved himself not to be a coward, a warrior.

A yell in the distance snapped both of their attention up to the entrance of Cosmo's, worried they started leaping back over, had they let an intruder past?.. They were met by Bugenhagen.

"You're friends need you"

*** UNKNOWN LOCATION * UNDER GROUND ***

_*Date unknown * Time unknown *_

Reno awoke with a start, his body shook, eyes blurred. He looked around, someone was missing, something was wrong. The white piece of cloth on the floor by his hand made him realise who it was who'd looked after him, kept him sane… Lockhart…

The sound of grunting and the thudding of fists against flesh brought Reno's senses into auto pilot, he jumped up… a little too fast, holding onto the narrow corridor walls he got his balance before rushing off to try and save the damsel in distress.

*** LOVELESS MALL * **

_*4__th__ August 1998 * 18.53 *_

"OW! Rude!" Elena squealed lifting up her foot and hopping. He held up his hands. 'Sorry' he mouthed. She shook her head pulling her gun from the holster and shooting him in his foot.

"Aaaa!" He yelped out quickly rummaging for his high potion.

Elena looked around to see Maia had gone, "Shit, Rude look what you did! She's gone!!" Rude would have punched Elena just for the whiney annoying voice she was using, after she'd just shot him in his foot! God he hated these women, just because he didn't fight back this was the 5th time he'd been shot by a female gun-wheedling maniac!

Rude looked down at his holey boot, thanks to Elena, but felt the potions magic working, before he knew it Elena was gone- ran off to track down the missing mark. _'Shit' _he knew Elena was in a foul mood today, and it was essential Miss Hype made it back to the rendezvous point with a pulse.

"Lena! Wait!"

*** ABOVE KALM – HEADING MIDGAR EDGE * **

_*4__th__ August 1998 * 19.31 *_

Tseng had left in the ShinRa chopper, leaving Barret with his card, filled him in on general information, ensuring security wasn't compromised. They had agreed upon a collaboration, this was a little unorthodox yet at this moment in time all Tseng wanted his second in command back alive.

He'd left Mr Wallace to contact his comrades, leaving them to start their own investigation… the terms of their alliance were simple… information would be shared only between Barret and Tseng, no other parties involved, their association was completely between the two of them… no one else.

*Ring-Ring Ring-Ring*

Caller ID: Cyr

*Ring-Ring Ri-*

"Cyr…"

---"Sir, We've reprimanded Miss Hype"---

" Where is she now?..."

---"Rude and Elena have taken her to the Rendezvous"---

" Are you with them now? What's Hype's condition?"

---"They've just left me, taking her in the van, I think Elena shot her…"---

*** UNKNOWN LOCATION * UNDER GROUND ***

_*Date unknown * Time unknown *_

When Tifa was confronted with the torture room the two men who had brought her and Reno to this bunker, they were still out cold, Reno must have done them over royally in his great escape… But the women was gone…

The dull blow to the back of her head sent her tumbling forward, but her quickly reflexes kicked in, hands grabbed onto the doorframe and she swung back around booting the attacking in the stomach.

The women started fighting back, Tifa was quicker but unequipped and weaker from lack of food and fluids. Tara's materia glowed on his wrist "Flare" her eyes sparkled as the powerful fire magic started to spark through her body.

"Aaaa!" Tifa scream but fought forward and threw her arms around Tara's body letting the magic engulf her as well, Tara's piercing scream ripped though Tifa's ear, as the materia stopped glowing they both fell to the floor in pain. Tifa braced her self and rolled forward to standing as the fight continued.

Tifa started slamming Tara's head repeatedly into the concrete wall not seeing the girl reaching for something. Suddenly Tifa felt something stab into her leg, a syringe, Tara's finger just began to press the liquid into her body when something stopped her.

Tifa felt something horrible seeping through her veins, she fell back to the floor seeing who her mystery hero was… no guess needed really.

*** THE EDGE * SHINRA WAREHOUSE C ***

_* 4__th__ August 1998 * 19:32 *_

Elena and Rude dragged the bound and gagged Miss Hype into ShinRa warehouse C, just on the outskirts of the Edge not far from NEO ShinRa building. The blood from her shoulder left a ruby trail into the rugged warehouse.

As Rude pulled her through the doors Elena locked the metal bolts across. Rude threw Maia down against the cold dusty floor causing her to make another muffled yelp as pain shot through her body.

"Did you really have to Elena?" Rude asked looking at her bleeding shoulder then looking down at his foot feeling quiet pissed off.

"Have to?! She was getting away Rude-boy-"

"Don't call me that!"

"-What was I meant to do?"

"You were aiming for her head!"

"You can't prove a thing!" Elena spun around and peaked out of the heavy metal doors through the crack at the hinge. The young girl on the floor was sobbing, Elena was just getting more angry- She'd taken her friend, possibly hurt him or worse... when she'd first taken this job seeing a girl in tears, broken and kidnapped would have reduced her herself to tears… now she was 'numbing' to it.

Elena's attention spun back to the door as the metal handle pulled down, Cyr, she unbolted the door for the silver haired women. As Elena locked the heavy doors Cyr cracked her knuckles… this was going to get messy.


	7. Endurance

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 7 – Endurance… **

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Elena  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery:** Problem's sleeping and interventions, Tifa and Reno let themselves give into something… stupid. Barret and Tseng might have a possible lead…

*** THE EDGE * NEO SHINRA HQ ***

_*8__th__ August 1998 * 7.21 *_

Tseng hadn't slept for days, nearly tearing his hair out trying to figure out how to help Reno and Miss Lockhart. The mission was under pressure from 'higher-powers' trying to hammer it down. Their lead Miss Hype had disclosed some useful information…

Tseng tapped his fingers along the desk waiting for his printer to finish the copies of the morning meeting reports. As the finial piece of paper came out he quickly started moving the papers into the plastic files before grabbing his coffee and gulping it down.

He walked along the corridor from his office, dropped his mug into the staff room, carried onto the conference room.

When he walked in he figured he was late, impossible, but Cyr, Rosalind, Rude and Elena were all sat around the table, waiting for him to arrive… he glanced up at the clock which confirmed his time keeping to be correct.

"Good morning" Tseng nodded to his team moving to his chair at the head of the table.

"Sir" they all nodded in response.

"You're all here early" he said a dry tone slapping down the blue plastic folders. They all looked at one another, as if nervous to say anything, finally Rosalind cleared her throat…

"Sir, We wanted to talk to you… before the meeting…"

"Go on…" he answered positioning himself in his chair and leaning forward against the table- his head pounded, vision slightly blurred…

"We're worried about you" Rosalind began looking around to the other Turks for support.

"You haven't slept in days, Melisa at reception says you either don't leave at all, or you leave for a couple of hours and come back…" Elena jumped in aiding her sister

"I see" he clasped his hands together "I don't see how this poses a problem for the mission, We have work to do, I'm doing it"

"Sir, Please, I all due respect… Remember when Reno got that huge dose of Hyper and tranquilisers didn't seem to be helping at all – he didn't sleep for two days, You ordered him to go home, take some sick leave"

"Cyr, That was a completely different situation-"

"How was it? Their were still lives at risk, work to be done…" Elena's voice started to veer off into a whisper as Tseng shot her a cold look.

He stood up and slammed his fist into the table, Tseng rarely lost his temper "I am responsible for you, all of you! It's my job to make sure you come back alive! That's what I'm doing! If any of you have a problem take it to President ShinRa you're self! But if you're plea isn't compelling don't blame my for being suspended under treason!" his gaze turned to Rude, voice calm "and what do you think to all of this?"

Rude cleared his voice "I think personal feelings might be clouding your judgement," he paused "You need rest, we need you as our leader, Sir"

Tseng contemplated this, Rude always spoke the voice of reason… because he never really put across an opinion when he did voice one it was normally logical and rational. "This is personal, for all of us, I can't rest yet… we have a lot to do today" he took a deep breath and picked up the folders handing them around the table.

All the rest of the Turks just decided it best to let the matter drop, get to work, find Reno before they lost Tseng to insanity as well. They all opened the reports to page one, listening to Tseng relay information as they looked at Photos and data sheets.

"Let's Recap… From information Miss Hype has provided us with we now know FIRESTORM's agenda is on a completely different track to AVALANCHE. FIRESTORM worship Sephiroth, aims are to help pollute the life stream with Jenova, all the details are documented in the hand outs." He paused blinked to try and stop his head from pounding, The others noticed his slight sway but didn't mention anything.

"We did have a break through last night…" Tseng rubbed his head "…Elena, do you want to fill in the details" that was more an order then statement as he slowly sat down.

"Sir" she nodded and stood up "Last night Miss Hype let some information slip… some kind of weapon FIRESTORM is producing, the details are sketchy but they are in the development stages – using materia – testing on humans… all have died so far" Elena looked down feeling the weight of the situation, "Also we had to move Miss Hype down to medical… blood loss had become to much, her state is weakened – they're going to keep us updated…"

"What happened?" Rosalind looked suspiciously at her younger temperamental sister

Noting Elena's reaction and discomfort to Rosalind enquiry Tseng jumped in, giving clarity on the situation "There's only so much stress the human body can endure"

*** UNKNOWN LOCATION * UNDER GROUND ***

_*Date unknown * Time unknown *_

Tifa had nodded off a little but a jerking sensation beside pulled her back to reality, Her eyes snapped open and looked down at the red headed Turk asleep with his head on her lap. They were meant to be taking it in turns, staying awake by the exit door in case anyone came back.

They had bound and gagged the two blonde men and Miss Rayne, locking the three in the torture room.

The exit was controlled by key-code but even disabling that, as Reno had, didn't unlock the door, It maybe even increased the likely hood of never getting out of this place. The phone lines would only dial stored numbers.

Tifa looked down and stroked Reno's hair out of his face, watching him sleep and whimper, it was weird seeing him so… helpless yet he was fighting something huge inside. The tiny amount of Ultima injected into Tifa need her violently sick for about 2 hours, she'd had excruciating headaches for the past few days… thank god Reno had come along when he did.

Reno opened his eyes looking up at Tifa, she suddenly felt flush, he smiled and rolled over so that he could sit upright, he stretched making Tifa cringe at the cracking of his spine as his back straightened out.

He grinned at her. "What?!" she questioned, he slapped his lap…

"You're turn sweetheart"

"I'm not tired" she turned her gaze away

"Scared I'm gonna try somethin'? You're not that pretty Lockhart!"

She couldn't help but smile at that "I know you wouldn't dream of it, I'm just not up for sleeping with the enemy"

"You didn't complain last night when you cuddled up to me!" he playfully nudged her "Plus I couldn't sleep for all your snoring!"

"Snoring!" she squeal "How about you're sleep talking!"

Reno's eyes widened "What'd I say?!"

Tifa burst out into laughter, followed by a nervous laugher from Reno. Suddenly his laugher fell into coughing, Tifa stopped laughing and turned around and rubbed his back, he batted her away holding his chest again.

"I'm-f-f-ine" he struggled out as the pain subsided, Tifa was now basically on top of his lap, her head merely millimetre's away from his own, as he moved his face up his nose met her own. Tifa's skin prickled _'Was that an accident?', _He was still looking at her, he moved his nose against the side of her nose again, his mouth open a little… she closed her eyes… scared to look at him.

She felt a hand trace up her back, even with her eyes closed she could see a lob sided smile break across his lips as she gasped inwardly, arching her back slightly unconsciously. As his hand traced along her hip bone she bit her lip.

Reality started to sink in, she opened her eyes to that smile, _'What am I doing?'_. She tried to pulled away suddenly feeling like this was a stupid thing to do. His lips pulled her in to a soft kiss, she kissed back.

Her heart raced so fast she could barely feeling anything, breathing so heavy that her lips were going numb. It felt like he was all over her, like he knew exactly what she needed, what she wanted. Slowly he rolled her over onto the cold floor, moving on top of her body.

He stopped abruptly, pulling away… "Lock- Lockhart, I'm sorry…" he moved away slightly still over her "…You okay?"

She shook her head and bit her lip "…Wish you didn't stop…" her eyes were closed again "…This might be the last time-"

"-It won't be Lockhart" he chortled and sat up right "I-I don't…" he stopped and held his head in his hands, Tifa sat up and looked at him, confused. Reno had a reputation for his libido among every women in Midgar… this was… unusual

"Reno… You're not worried about me are you?" she rested her hand on his own, he laughed.

"Ever thought you'd say that?" he asked, his head still between his legs, she broke a smile again… he was right. This whole situation was bizarre.

"Reno, It's not because things might go trebly wrong, or that I think we might get out of here and we might live happily ever after…" she laughed a little and he looked up surprisingly enjoying her sense of humour about the situation. "…I not even sure what this is all about… or where I'm going with this" she looked down, he was right beside her again within a heart beat…

" There doesn't need to be a reason yo…" he ran a hand up and down her arm "…" he opened his mouth again to speak and stopped, moving in, drawing her into a kiss… this time more passionately, her hands began to move like his along each others bodies… desperately clinging to each other.

Clothes were dis-guarded effortlessly onto the corridor floor, hands moving along each other… exploring each other… he kissed along her body, rubbing against her… making her moan at the sensations he was causing her to feel.

He smiled as she bit back screaming his name as he moved his hands between her thighs, she wanted him, needed him… and he needed her. He moved on top of her panting body and held her arms above her head. He loved how she gasped as he moved inside her, how she moved her body against him.

Tifa couldn't help it but completely give in to the pleasure, no man had ever known her body this well… knew exactly what she wanted, complimented her this well before. She could feel the intensity rising… her body tingle… she could see he wasn't finished, he wanted her to scream his name, to writhe in pleasure to shake uncontrollably.

As she tightened around him and arched her beautiful back he smiled down, drawing her into another kiss. He started moving again just as she caught her breath, she grasped onto him feeling really sensitive to his every movement.

Her lips met against his ear, dancing hot breath along his skin, causing him to nearly break, but he could endure more than this… he voice caused his breath to catch as she whispered with almost desperation, "I need you"

*** THE EDGE * NEO SHINRA HQ***

_*8__th__ August 1998 * 8.43 *_

*Knock Knock*

"Yes" Tseng lifted his head from the file he'd just been staring at for the last half hour, not taking any of it in, suddenly guilt gripped his body- maybe he was driving himself into the ground… making himself useless.

"Sir" Rude nodded and shut the door behind him walking towards the desk, Tseng waved him to sit down… gesturing with an open palm. Rude humoured him placing himself down into the chair opposite.

"Sir I have a request" Tseng nodded for him to continue "I wish to make contact with on of the high security agents"

Automatically he knew who he was speaking of, Tseng shook his head "Rude… I can't, I've tried myself… she's unavailable"

"Sir, permission to speak candidly…" Tseng again nodded "…she needs to know"

"I know, I've left a dozen messages, She's on some sort of mission, they wouldn't give me location" Rude nodded knowing it was hard for Tseng to talk about her. He stood up to leave and reached into his pocket, his fingers brushed along a square piece of card.

"Oh, one other thing, they found this on Miss Hype…" he threw the small square piece of card in front of Tseng, his dark eyes homed in on it.

*** THE EDGE * SEVENTH HEAVEN ***

_*8__th__ August 1998 * 9.10 *_

---"There was something…"---

"Well spit it out fool!" Barret snapped down the phone

---"A bar mat we found on her, research shows they never actually distributed them to any of the bars, the particular brewery was destroyed in the sector seven incident-"---

"That what you callin it!" unsurprisingly Barret was still a little sore about the whole dropping a plate on top of his friends, home and life.

---"-anyway we found this peculiar-"---

"What'sa brewery called?"

---"Cartmal and Bane"---

Barret shook his head in disbelief, they dropped the plate on sector seven on a Tuesday, every Tuesday Seventh Heaven received a delivery from Cartmal and Bane. Seventh Heaven was the first on their route from sector eight.

"Seventh Heaven, sector seven"

******


	8. Apologies

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 8 – Apologies… **

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Elena  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery:** Revealing secret hiding places seems to lead them right to Reno and Tifa… Just in time…

*** THE EDGE * NEO SHINRA HQ* TSENG'S OFFICE ***

_*9__th__ August 1998 * 6.05 *_

Tseng placed his head in his hand, picking up the phone again, he was going insane, still no sleep, trying to put together some semblance of an operation based on a promotional bar mat…

Rude had been sent down to The Urban Development Department to gather up the blue prints for sector seven and seventh heaven. With information acquired from Barret Wallace Tseng was putting together an investigatory mission.

Information on the blueprints tied in with Mr Wallace's description. Reeve had informed Tseng that there were a number of modifications after the Sector seven 'incident', in it initial construction stages mako seeped out and caused numerous deaths. Emergency work was done including many temporary underground bunkers… eventually sealed in once the leak was contained.

Seventh heaven seemed to have been built several meters above these interconnecting bunkers. Barret informed Tseng that they did have a secret base under Seventh heaven and there was a hatch that was sealed up in the floor of the secret underground base. This all suggested that the bunkers access was sealed under seventh heaven.

Scrambled phone calls that had been intercepted before Reno and Miss Lockhart disappearance had mentioned Seventh heaven, and Tifa Lockhart by name… this was all adding up.

Cid Highwind, one of the ex-AVALANCHE group did a sweep over Sector seven, human life was detected on the scans. The print outs were exchanged, keeping the flow of information solid.

A squad of SOLIDER second class had been deployed to investigate the surrounding area of Sector seven for available entry points to no avail. Tseng dialled Reeves number and waited for a reply, tapping his manicured fingernails along the papers covering the desktop. "Reeve Tuesti… tell him is Tseng… this is important…" he waited again for the young girl… probably a girl he'd picked up, Tseng never figured Reeve as the type of man who actually dated "Tseng this better be important" "My apologies, I'm afraid I needed you expertise on an issue" "Make it quick and I'll see what I can do" Tseng could here the girl in the background basically panting all over Reeve. "The underground bunkers under Sector seven, are there any access points outside Sector seven that maybe accessible?" he had a pen in his hand now tapping it against the papers until he lost the grip and it went flying into the air landing somewhere behind him. "Outside Midgar, all of the other points were built over, they maybe one in the edge… that area I believe would be now… Titan park, there are pipes running under there, access in the park for the water board… if you enter through there there's a vault door sealed melting the door shut, I believe." Tseng rolled his eyes as the girl giggled in the background

*** UNKNOWN LOCATION * UNDER GROUND ***

_*Date unknown * Time unknown *_

Reno rolled onto his back and held his chest again, Tifa was already dressed and had the decency to cover him with his own jacket. She moved around to his side noticing his pain.

"Are you okay?" she looked down at him hovering her hand above his naked torso. "Hmm, seems to be getting a bit worse" he pulled himself upright and pulled on his trousers before writhing again. "Reno?" she had watched him struggle to breath all night, at one point he'd fallen into a nasty coughing fit resulting in coughing up a lot of blood, they need to get out and quickly. He started coughing again, she reached forward and wiped the sticky blood away, he fell back letting his back hit the cold wall. His hand met hers grasping it tightly and he moved it to his chest. "Lockhart…" he gasped "…Thank you" "Hey. You've been looking after me" she stroked his hair, he shook his head "No, for last night…" he squeezed her hand and scrunched up his face "…Thank you… a-and I'm sorry…" gasp "sorry about sector seven" gasp "the people" gasp "all dead" "Reno ,shhh, its fine, please" "Please… I'm… Sorry…" coughing again, blood… Tifa was scared now "Reno! Listen to me! Don't start wanting forgiveness! You're gonna be fine! That whole thing last night, was it just a lie? You said it wasn't because we were gonna die! You can't do this to me!" she yelled and pleaded with him "I'm sorry…" He stroked her face accidently smearing blood along her skin " …I just needed you… I'm sorry… I'm like this…" his face looked like he knew he didn't have long left, that he was going to die "Please… forgive me…" "NO! You're a Turk! You're not allowed to be sorry!" anger swept over her body "You're going to live and make things right!" Tears started to fill her eyes as a single tear escaped his own

"I'm can't… I'm sorry…"****

***THE EDGE * TITAN PARK ***

_*9__th__ August 1998 * 6:48 *_

Yuffie moved through the park, luckily it was still too early for all the children to have flooded the area, she made her way to the sealed hatch in the park, right where Barret told her it was, she didn't know who was giving him his information but whoever it was knew their stuff. "Luckily my super ninja powers are no match for locks!" she fondled with the huge grate until she could pull it across to lower herself down the access shaft. Inside she took out her fire materia and illuminated the area. She wandered along the corridor, moving past the exposed pipes, dodging mice, then she reached the huge vault door, just like Barret said there'd be. She pulled out her cell scrolling through her phone book… 'Barret'

*** THE EDGE * NEO SHINRA HQ * BRIEFING ROOM**

_*9th August 1998 * 6.59 *_****

*Ring-Rin-*

"Yes" Tseng was on stand by with his troops, waiting to hear if it was a legitimate lead, letting Mr. Wallace send the ninja princess to check it out gave Tseng more time to rally in the troops to make an appearance before morning rush hour. After a brief conversation with his secret ally Tseng hung up the phone. Medical was on standby at the chopper with Cyr, Rude, Rosalind and Elena. Tseng looked at the group of SOLDIER he'd been assigned, Luxiere the SOLDIER first class was driving the troops over to Titan park. "Ready?" Tseng asked him "Yes Sir!"

*** UNGROUND BUNKER ***

_*9th August 1998 * 7.18 *_

Blowing down the vaulted door was the easy part, the seal had already been broken, obviously by the FIRESTORM terrorists. Tseng moved behind Luxiere and his group, letting them go first to sweep the area. Medical followed Tseng with the other Turks taking up the rear.

The long corridor led under the old Sector seven, satellite positioning allowed them to track their position, they were rapidly approaching seventh heaven. The smell though the corridor was worsening, death. Eventually the Soldier boys moved aside as Rude planted the charges, moving everyone back as metal door crumpled under the explosion allowing them to push it open easily. Now they were in a new room, six vault doors, all keycard protected. One hatch above them. The satellite indicated they were directly below Seventh heaven (obviously directly under the secret base Barret had mentioned). Rude had already started setting charges, blowing each door down one at a time. As the first door blew Tseng and Luxiere rushed in. The dust and the smoke gave way to a sickening sight, cell after cell of dead women, some kind of room with medical equipment, restrains… The next vaulted room, children, The next were men. One of the vaulted rooms housed vats of glowing liquid, medical equipment with a tunnel into vault 5… it seemed to only consist of rooms with straps, chairs, examining equipment. Elena looked at Rosalind with wide eyes, they all expected the worse. The last door blew open…

*** SECTOR SEVEN * UNGROUND BUNKER ***

_*9__th__ August 1998 * 7:49 *  
_

Tifa grabbed Reno as she heard the earth shaking booms from outside the vault. He couldn't talk anymore, he could barely move. He tried to focus on her. Another boom. He suddenly snapped into his reserve power, throwing her down the corridor. "RENO!" she screeched hitting the far wall "GET DOWN!" he yelled as the huge vaulted door came in, figures started moving through the dirt and smoke. She could here fighting, gun shots, someone shouting orders… "RENO!" she screamed again, the fighting stopped, footsteps… Tifa's heart sank. The dust began to settle and she could now start to piece together what had just happened.

*** THE EDGE * NEO SHINRA HQ* BRIEFING ROOM ***

_*9__th__ August 1998 * 7.50 *_

As the huge metal door came down Reno began to hit the intruders in the neck, smacking them down with their own weapons. Gun fire blazed. He dodged the attackers attempts to disable his attacks, moving swiftly. The thick smog of debris made it hard for him to see anything, his heart sent pains through his body making fighting all the more difficult. He heard a familiar voice in the mist of hard smacking of his fists against flesh. As Reno's fist flew out again, automatically, he heard Tifa scream "RENO!" and his fist was caught, his eyes focused in on the huge figure, He pulled his fist away and stumbled backwards, only to be grabbed by the looming man. Backup filed in, Reno's eyes focused in on the face's in front of him… his body was completely exhausted, he grasped onto his partner in front of him before falling into him. Rude's arm supported his weakened friend, Elena was automatically grabbing, poking and probing Reno's body, but he wasn't listening to her, his blurred gaze looked back down the corridor to Tifa. Her dark ruby eyes looked at him through the settling dust, Tseng was by her side with Rosalind, they helped her up. She'd promised him they'd make it out… she was right… she pulled on a weak smile to reassure him as he was dragged away by him comrades. 


	9. Family and heart

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 9 – Family and Heart… **

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Elena  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery:** Reunited with the people they love, Tifa realises that things aren't always so simple as the assumptions we make about people.

*** THE EDGE * SEVENTH HEAVEN * **

_*9__th__ August 1998 * 23.39 *_

Marlene held onto Tifa so tight see could bearly breath, it felt good to see all of her friends, unfortunately neither Cloud or Vincent had been contactable.

Barret, Yuffie, Cid and Red XIII all stood around, happy to have their friend back. ShinRa had taken her back to their HQ for a debriefing, Tseng ensured she was allowed food and drink, clean clothes, a shower, and medical attention, yet Tifa was still worried, felt uncomfortable in her skin.

As soon as the helicopter had landed they'd taken Reno away immediately, rushing him for medical attention. Tifa had asked Tseng about Reno… had asked everyone for any information… only to be told they 'didn't know', 'weren't sure', 'could release that information' and countless other excuses. Tseng was only one who offered her some help, telling her that 'he is alive, we have the highest qualified doctors in Gaia… but information you provided may aid his recovery considerably…'

Tifa broke away from the little girl looking around at her friends, the bar was tidy, clean and patched up considerably well, her gaze turned to Cid… "Guessing you did this?"

He looked around at the bar, "Well can you see *$#*$&# Nanaki fixing the place up!" Red XIII just rolled his eyes making Tifa giggle.

"What happened to Cloud?"

"No-ones been able to contact him, we left messages… I don't think he's even checking them at the moment…" Yuffie piped up feeling remorse for Tifa, how dare Cloud not show up, it was understandable for Vince… he didn't even have a phone! But Cloud!

Tifa looked up at Barret, "You came back from Coral…" she smiled not knowing what else to say to Barret "Thank you"

*** THE EDGE * NEO SHINRA HQ* MEDICAL***

_*9__th__ August 1998 * 23.39 *_

"But the doctors have done tests on the bodies we found in the bunkers… seems they underwent similar and the same processes as Reno… its just…"

The words were echoey, they were only just making sense… that voice… he knew that voice, it rang out over the irregular beeping of what could have only been his heart monitor. He was trying desperately to speak, to open his eyes, to move a finger… impossible… _'could I be paralyzed?' _the bleeping on in the background increased and the voices stopped talking.

A cold hand slid onto his own, he would have smiled if he could, he knew exactly who it was… the annoyingly worried incline in the females voice, the bad circulation in her hands… Elena.

He forced his hand to move, maybe trying to move it away from Elena's icy grasp. He heard her squeal.

"He's waking" an emotionless voice replied "I'll get a doctor"

'_Cyr' _he thought fondly, constructing images of the room around him, of the two women, of Elena's worried face but struggling to open his eyes.

Blurred images, bright white, black figure; it began to focus

"RENO!" Elena squealed again, he felt her squeeze his hand so tightly, his eyes were heavy and hard to open, but the black figure began to fade into a suit… Elena's blonde hair fell slightly over her face. He could see Cyr rush back in with a doctor and nurse collared.

"Reno?! Are you okay?! How are you feeling?!" Elena was pulled back by Cyr who placed a hand over the younger blonde girls mouth.

"Sir, if you can hear me place squeeze my hand" the doctor held onto Reno's hand light, Reno squeezed genteelly following the doctors instructions. He tried to speak but no noise came out.

"Lena, go inform Tseng that Reno's awake" Cyr instructed Elena

"No, Cyr I want to be here!", Reno could almost here Cyr scowl at Elena, they loved each other really, that's what the Turks were… a family.

*** THE EDGE * SEVENTH HEAVEN * **

_*10__th__ August 1998 * 00.20 *_

The bar was kept closed, Tifa still wasn't feeling her perky self. Having her friends around her felt good. The group had all tried to keep in contact since defeating Sephiroth but it seemed without a common goal people drift apart.

One thing that bound everyone together was a common enemy, since his defeat it was only natural for everyone to want to over come the other aspects that hindered there lives. They'd beaten the unbeatable, all the other tasks and dirt in their past felt manageable… setting out on their own to face personal demons seemed doable.

Yuffie was nearly bouncing off the walls (one vodka red bull too many!), showing them all her lastest tricks, Barret and Cid were having another ego clash, and Marlene was happily grooming Red's beautiful shiny coat.

As she watched her friends, no her family, laugh and yell her heart sank a little. They were all for filing past regrets, Cloud couldn't over come his… he was stuck… he died the day Aeirth did. He was part of their family too. Cloud battled Sephiroth, yes, brought upon him his revenge, yes, but revenge doesn't quell guilt… doesn't bring back the dead. Cloud needed forgiveness…

Vincent was struggling with similar battles; feeling a lifetime, or two, of anguish and regret… of pain and blame. Vincent was also dealing with things, Tifa had this feeling that he felt he'd have to make it up to everyone before he'd made amends… a big challenge.

Suddenly she was snapped back to reality as a hyperactive ninja dived onto her, wrapping her arms around Tifa's from behind. Barret had scooted Marlene up to bed and Cid and Red were led back talking about nothing in particular.

"So… That Turk helped you huh?!" It wasn't really a question, more a statement really, Tifa's mind fluttered back to the night before their rescue… the way his hands moved over her, the way he'd kissed her, made her believe she'd make it out alive: Question was… had he?

Yuffie felt her friend physically shiver beneath her arms. "Hey, doesn't matter Tifa! Lets not talk about any of that!" She spun Tifa on the bar stool to face her, Yuffie pulled on a wide grin. "How 'bout…" her eyes looked up contemplating something, this was never good, Yuffie shouldn't think "…more vodka!"

Okay… maybe just this once Yuffie's little brain thought of something useful.

*** THE EDGE * NEO SHINRA HQ* MEDICAL***

_*10__th__ August 1998 * 00.20 *_

"The trauma your body under took is going to have long lasting implications… your heart has sustained substantial damage, we can control this with medication" the young female doctor had a sombre look in her eye, the rest of the Turks were waiting outside his room.

He cleared his throat "What happened?" the doctor pulled on a confused face and looked down at the clip-board.

"We found traces of Jenova cells and high concentrations of Mako energy… ulti-"

"Ultima" he took a deep breath again, feeling his chest tighten "So what's that gonna do to my love life?" he asked winking cheekily at the pretty brunette.

She almost cracked a smile "Well Sir, you'll be happy to know you're quiet unique… there's no other cases on record of someone undergoing the _procedure _you've been though… who… well… survived"

Reno cracked a smile again and looked over towards the door, looking for someone to be there… the doctor notices his look and moved her hair out of her thin face. "Do you have any family you were expecting?" she asked glancing behind her and noticing that a few of the Turks were now peaking through the door.

"Can we talk about this later?.. let them guys in yo!" he smiled as she nodded in reply turning and opening the door letting his comrades bound in. The petit blond first, followed by the silver haired female and Tseng. Tseng nodded to the doctor in recognition.

*** THE EDGE * SEVENTH HEAVEN * **

_*10__th__ August 1998 * 2.01 *_

Tifa pulled the cover up over her body to block out the scratching cold of the room surrounding her, she nestled her head down in her plump pillow feeling good to be in her own bed. She was grateful for the extra people in the bar tonight… Yuffie was asleep Marlene's room, Barret in his own room and Cid had past out on the small sofa in the office… Red XIII, well he'd curled up downstairs in the bar… it made Tifa feel safe.

As her eyes began to close, too heavy to possibly stay open, a loud invasive noise filled the air pulling her violently back to reality. Automatically she dived up into a fighting stance, her heart racing…

Her eyes homed in on the noise, her cell phone, she looked down realising she was stood onto of her bed… she lent down picking up the screeching phone not recognising the number she flipped it open.

"Hello?" her heart was still racing uncontrollably in her chest, her skin on edge, she slumped down onto her bed leaning back into the pillows.

"Miss Lockhart?" that voice was familiar… her heart slowed a little

"Tseng?" she asked a little shocked by the interruption at such an early hour, her heart sped up again, something must have happened to Reno…

"Yes, sorry for the interruption, this is against protocol but…"

"Is everything okay?" she tried to stifle the worry in her voice, holding back as much emotion as was possible.

"Yes, Reno's awake and as well as can be expected. I just thought that would be of interest to you."

Tifa broke a small smile, and breathed an audible sigh of relief "Thank you, Thank you very much…"

"No, Thank you Miss, I am personally in your debt… I know you must have done a lot for Reno" With that he was gone, the phone line dead. Tifa was a little taken back by all of this, she'd fought the Turks and Shinra for the last few years of her life… hated everything they stood for, now they were all showing her a side to them she'd never seen before.

It suddenly dawned on her, the Turks were family, just like AVALANCHE were her family, and everyone contacted to them… family were people who would fight for you, love you no matter what, never give up, except you despite difference's and care for you… they're your heart.

******

**A/N:**

**Please Read & Review (the green button), I can take criticism and compliments are always welcome. I really will appreciate it. Thank you all for reading but haven't had any feed back yet.**


	10. Welcome back

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 10 – Welcome Back…**

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Elena  
***Rating: **M  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery:** The Turks have celebrations in Reno's honour, Rosalind turns purple and Reno finds that every things not okay.

***THE EDGE * TITAN BAR ***

_*13__th__ August 1998 * 19:49 *_

Tseng, Rude, Elena, Cyr and Rosalind had dragged Reno out to a celebration party in his honour. Tseng had pulled them the day off as a 'Welcome back Reno gesture' figuring he could deal with President ShinRa's demands personally.

There had been a lot of alcohol consumed, Tseng had wandered off to the bar to grab another round in and Rude had gone to the little boy's room. Reno had one arm around Rosalind and one around Elena. Although Elena had eyes for Tseng she knew the likely hood of anything happening there was about the same chance as Reno going celibate.

Rosalind rolled her eyes as Elena giggled again, it sent shivers down her spine, she may have been a little older than Elena but they looked so much alike. She glanced at Cyr across the table, Cyr just shook her head.

"…I was hanging on for dear life, thinking this is it! I'm a goner! When this backpacker, who was happening to just walk by, looked over at me and asked 'you alright there mate?'…" Elena laughed… again… Rosalind and Cyr had heard this story countless times, Tseng was back with a tray of drinks at the same time as Rude. They both sat down and Tseng quickly handed out the drinks. Not noticing Reno continued his story.

"…I'd been waiting off the side of that fuckin' cliff for half an hour yo, wrist broken"

"Broken leg" Cyr chirped in

"Bust rib" Rosalind spoke up

"Cracked scull" Rude added

"And a partridge in a pear tree?" Tseng smiled nudging Reno's drink at him.

"Oh good, you remember!" Reno stuck his tongue out at his sarcastic comrades. Tseng kept glancing at his watch.

"Hey I remember Rhodes going abso-" Rosalind quickly stopped and glanced around the table, Tseng and Reno both looked at each other and then at the table in unison. Elena looked confused.

"Who's Rhodes?" Elena said with a wide smile glancing around the table

"No one" Rude and Cyr chanted in unison

"Oh c'mon guys…"

"Look!" Rosalind jumped to her feet and raised her glass "To Reno!!! Welcome back!"

***THE EDGE * TITAN BAR ***

_*13__th__ August 1998 * 21:15 *_

Tseng was lent over the bar again, The girls and Reno were singing… badly and telling tales of life, love and war… It was all a little much for Tseng and Rude, sharing all their information about their personal life wasn't on their to-do list, although it did only seem to be Reno and Elena sharing the little details of their love life…

Rude hunched over the bar next to his boss, no not boss, friend. "Want another drink?" he asked looking down to the bar at Tseng's empty glass he seemed to be rolling backwards and forwards between his palm and the wooden counter.

"Hm?" he turned to face Rude "Oh…" he looked down and then back up "Whiskey sour on the rocks"

Rude nodded in reply and order two drinks, the young bartender warily handed them to the looming man. Rude and Tseng picked up their respective glasses and clinked them in a silent toast taking a drink and placing them back down on the bar.

"Rhodes…" Rude suddenly blurted out pulling Tseng into some semblance of a conversation "…take it you spoke to her?"

For a man so quiet and reserved he could also be incredibly insightful. Tseng being a man that normally no-one could read found this an awfully annoying personality trait on Rude's part. Tseng's dark eyes looked up at Rude and he nodded sharply.

"She was here…" he added, Rude's face looked confused, a little hurt, although he'd never admit it.

"How is she?"

"You know, the usual, everything's perfect… she wouldn't say any different anyway…" he pulled his drink to his lips and stopped there, without letting the liquid hit his tongue, he pulled the glass back down "…called her just before we went to Titan park, she got here when Reno was still unconscious…" he took a swig of his drink this time realising he needed the strong liquor.

"Reno doesn't know?" Rude hunched over his own drink further

"No, no-one does, she left before he woke…" he replaced his glass to the wooden bar top "…called away on a mission… means she's going to be uncountable for another…" he paused "…well, god knows how long…"

***THE EDGE * TITAN BAR ***

_*13__th__ August 1998 * 21:58 *_

Rosalind's head was planted firmly on the table, unable to find the strength to raise it, holding her stomach in fits of laughter. Her face had turned a bright shade of crimson that closely resembled Reno's hair.

Tseng looked less then impressed, covered in Cyr's drink after she'd stumbled over coming back from the bar landing cold alcohol all over their bosses face and falling straight onto his lap. Cyr had removed herself quickly.

Everyone had stopped laughing 5 minutes ago but Rosalind couldn't seem to stop herself. As Cyr looked sheepishly in Tseng and both Tseng and Rude stared at Rosalind, who was now turning a shade of purple, Elena decided to turn her attention to Reno.

It was a drunken tradition for them to stumble home together, her hand slipped up his inner thigh, Reno's eyes flew opened and he fell backwards off his chair with a yelp onto the hard floor with a smack. Rosalind's head flew up and there was silence… everyone staring at their friend who quickly dived up gaining his composer with a cheeky lob-sided grin. Rosalind suddenly burst out laughing again, raising laughs from everyone again… except Elena.

***THE EDGE * TITAN BAR ***

_*13__th__ August 1998 * 23:12 *_

Tseng decided to take Rosalind back on his way to his place, she could barely walk anymore and Tseng needed to be up for work the next day so needed to go early.

Elena was lent back against Rude jibbering to him about growing up with Rosalind and all the woe that went with it. He kept glancing over at Cyr and Reno despairatly, as if pleading with them to rush over and save him from his horrible fate.

Cyr turned to Reno with a slight amused expression, leaning against the bar with her drink in her had. "So…" Reno turned to the shorter women looking down at her "why haven't you made a crack about the barmaids _rack _or tried to jump into Laney's knickers yet?" she raised an eye brow, her expression dry and serious but Reno knew her better then that, she way toying with him.

"Hey I can have a night out with trying it on can't I?!" he replied watching as her eye brow raised even higher, he held his hand to his chest pretending to be hurt by her comment.

As she walked away to save Rude, maybe damn herself, Reno realised he _always _ended up with some bimbo by the end of the night… but tonight, no… the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Suddenly he felt a sinking feeling in his stomach… maybe FIRESTORM really had changed him.

***THE EDGE * TITAN BAR ***

_*13__th__ August 1998 * 23:57 *_

Cyr and Elena had stumbled out of the bar about half a hour ago. Rude and Reno had a couple more drinks before the bell rang for last orders, as the chimes rang out Reno glanced at his watch. Wrong time, last orders weren't until quarter to one. Rude noticed his partners confused face.

"Problem?"

"Why are they closin' early?" he asked looking up

"Twelve, just like always" Rude grunted finishing his drink and pulling on his jacket watching his partners bemused face.

Then it dawned on him, 7th Heaven, Lockhart. Rude was now stood up looking down on Reno. "You coming?" he asked dryly.

"Erm, Think I'm gonna nip by the liquor store, you go, I'll be fine yo"

Rude didn't object at all, he just nodded and walked to the bar thanking the bar maid on his way out.

***THE EDGE * SEVENTH HEAVEN ***

_*14__th__ August 1998 * 00:44 *_

Reno waited outside until he heard her ring the little bell behind the bar. He watched his watch for the digital number's to turn to 00:45, as like clockwork the moment the numbers shifted from 00.44 the bell rang.

"C'mon guys, I want to close up now" her soft voice yelled out. Reno took a moment and turned to the door, placing the palm of his hand against the door _'deep breath'. _He pushed the door open and stepped inside.

"Sorry we'r-" Tifa turned on her heels and was confronted by a familiar face. She smiled. "Reno!" he returned the smiled

"I think that's the warmest welcome I've had all week!" he said walking towards the bar "H'ya doin' Lockhart?"

"Good, and you?" her face turned a little more serious.

"I'm o-" he was cut off as Barret marched in from the back room with a big carry bag.

"You!" Barret looked at Reno in the eyes, Reno kept his gaze

"…Me?..." Reno lifted an eyebrow

"Barret!" Tifa cautioned from behind the bar

"You saved Tifa. Got yo'ass pretty fucked up…" he paused a moment keeping his aggressive tone level but the words didn't match "Thanks" Barret said scratching his head and shifting

"For saving her or getting my ass fucked up?" Reno said giving Tifa a little wink.

"Don't get fuckin' cocky! And don't be fucking about here while I'm gone! Tifa don't want any trouble right?!" Barret grumbled

"Right!" Reno said flashing a cheeky smile and giving the large man a sturdy salute. Barret grumbled again and turned to Tifa.

"Marlene's asleep, I talked to her. You gonna be alright?" Barret asked Tifa caringly

"Hey I can take care of myself, yo!" Tifa said to Reno amusement. _'Yo!' _Reno thought to himself and smiled widely "Got everything?"

"Corse" he shifted his weight and gave Tifa a look, the look her gave when he wasn't going to hug her or say goodbye. Tifa smiled.

"I'll be seeing you then" she said with a little wave, Barret nodded and walked towards the door. He stopped and turned around, looking at the people in the bar.

"C'mon! don't you all have home ta get ta?!" He waved his gunned hand around "Let the lady close up!" all of the punters quickly finished their alcohol and bombed for the door. Stumbling out. Barret turned giving a nod to Tifa then turn his gaze to Reno. "You betta help her close up then get home to!" he said in a menacing tone.

"Yesh Sar!" Reno said putting on a funny accent leaving Barret to walk out grumbling under his breath again.

Reno turned and looked at Tifa who was shaking her head with a smile on her face looking down at the glass she was happily polishing. "So… er… want some help closing up?", Tifa looked up her eyes meeting his.

"If you think you're up for the challenge!" she said leaning into him

"Wow-wha!" Reno raised his hands and smiled coyly. Tifa's eyes widened

"Oh god… I didn't… what I meant was…" she sighed, her cheeks turned a bright rouge. Reno laughed and put his elbows on the bar.

"I know Lockhart! Don't worry yourself yo." He averted his eye contact letting her regain her composure, "And yes I'm very capable of helping you wipe down some table's and flip some barstools." He winked. Tifa suddenly felt a lot more relaxed.

She grabbed a tea towel and a damp cloth from behind the counter. Slid the dead bolt on, locking the doors. Walking around the tables she started wiping them down with the wet one, drying them with the tea towel. Reno jumped to his feet and snatched the tea towel from her hand. "You wash, I'll dry?" he offered as an explanation, his turquoise eyes glinting a purple glow.

As she walked around the table's wiping the sticky beer residue from them and blowing out the candles she couldn't help but smile to herself. Tifa glanced around to see Reno lent on a table holding his chest. He noticed her looking and straightened up, Tifa moved to his side, pulling out a bar stool and sitting him on it.

Tifa was about to asked him if he was okay when he responded to the unasked question "I'm fine" grasping her hand in the process "just some teething problems", Tifa walked over to the bar and grabbed a bottled water. She walked back over and handed it to him, pulling up a chair and sitting beside him.

"Teething problems? Reno… what happened?" she asked watching him break the seal on the water and taking a sip. He didn't make eye contact. "You don't need to if-"

"Mako poisoning. Ultima in the blood stream…" he had said it so abruptly Tifa recoiled a little.

"Ultima in the blood stream?" she repeated grasping his hand in hers, he looked into her wide ruby eyes, _'god, please don't be worried Tifa…' _Reno stepped back in his head _'don't be worried?'… 'Tifa?... what happened to Lockhart?' _he paused and realised she was still looking at him.

"…erm… oh yeah, the ultima… turns out…" he lent into her changing his body language and tone back to his cheeky egotistical demeanour " … I'm quiet unique" he smiled trying to raise her mood; she humoured him, forcing a smile back

"How so?"

"First known person to have been injected with liquid ultima and survived. Try having that corse through your veins! Makes Friday nights on the piss up look like a walk in the… well I suppose… park?" he realised he was stroking her hand with his thumb, making a mental note to stop he cleared his throat. "So… yeah… " he had diverted his eyes now looking at the table top.

"How's that even possible?" her eyes still wide and full of wonder

"Before the 'ultima mako' crystallises forming the materia it needs to be harnessed, straight from the life stream, from a Mako storm… mixed with Jenova cells and it's a hell of a drug" his voice was faltering from an engaging-story-telling voice to a nostalgic tone, "Ultima is formed in the eye of these storms… the storms are caused by evil souls caught in the Lifestream…" Reno found he'd yammered on, he looked at Tifa again _'Why am I telling you all of this?!'_

"Its okay…" Tifa smiled, _'Shit! Did I just say that out loud?' _Reno thought pulling his hand back. Tifa looked away, realising this was probably getting too deep for him.

"I think I'd better go…" he stood up quickly "Just thought I'd swing by…" he rubbed his brow "…show I'm… alive" Tifa nodded and stood up

"You can stay for a drink… I mean if you can drink… If you want" Tifa said glancing at his chest, Reno looked at the bottle of uncapped water on the table…

"Oh ergh…" He began to rummage in his pockets "… Hold on…" he smiled apologetically "A-Ha!" he pulled out a handful of gill, "How much do I owe you?"

"What for?" Tifa asked looking puzzeled, he inclined his neck towards the water sat on the table. "Oh! Nothing, It was on me!" she replied picking it up and replacing the lid. Reno smiled and turned towards the door.

Tifa walked over before she could think and went to grab his hand, she missed on purpose and stopped; he'd noticed, felt the air swoosh behind him, he spun on his heels. "erh… I just wanted to…" Tifa's heart was racing… _'He's a Turk Tifa!... but… god!' _she sighed.

"…Just wanted to?" Reno asked cooly, there bodies were merely centimetres from each other.

"Than-" Reno swooped in and kissed her before she could finish, her hands grasped around him, a tiny moan escaped her and he swung her round so her back was towards the doors, pressing her against the wood panelling. Tifa broke away and gasped for air a little, their eyes met. Reno's nose stroked against her own and they fell back into the passionate kiss; grabbing, pulling, holding each other. Reno could feel his heart pounding hard in his chest, he didn't want to stop.

Tifa pushed him backwards but still holding him, the back of his knees collided with the edge of a table top, collapsing his knees and sending him lying back onto the table top. Tifa's body followed and she continued to kiss him.

Reno could feel his heart beating so fiercely, he felt it skip beats and become more erratic. Suddenly he wasn't kissing Tifa but pushing her away from his chest. Tifa was straddling his hips and sat upright, looking down at him wince in pain. Tifa leaped up and helped sit him up, manoeuvring behind him so he could lean his body on hers. His breathing was erratic and worn.

"It's okay, c'mon just breathe Re-" he pushed away from her, dangling his legs over the edge of the table and knocking over a bar stool.

"I-it's not OKAY!" he yelled catching his breath, Tifa jumped and moved away a little. "FUCK!" Reno yelled at the top of his voice, shaking and trying to swallow. Tifa's eyes were wide. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean…" _'Deep breaths Reno…in… 1… 2 ... 3… out… 1… 2… 3' _Tifa didn't move or blink, she just nodded slowly.

_BUMP, _Tifa's gaze shot up to the ceiling. "Marlene" she said to Reno "…I'll just be a minute…" she headed towards the door behind the bar "…sit down… have some water or something…" and then she was gone.

Reno held his head in his hands. "Fuck!" he muttered to himself. It didn't bother him about the pain, the agony; it was the pure humiliation. It was as if Tara Rayne and FIRE STORM had won, beat Reno! Was he not going to be able to kiss a girl without nearly having a heart attack? What about fighting? Running? Taking a fucking shower? They were winning! Reno shook his head.

Tifa was making her way back down stairs when she heard the bolt on the doors slide open with a _Clink. _She picked up the pace down the stairs but before she'd gotten to the bar entrance door she heard the main doors swing close. There was no point following.


	11. Thinking

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 11 – Thinking…**

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Elena  
***Rating: **M  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery:** Reno finds out the his FIRESTORM experience might be a mixed blessing. Vincent keeps his eyes out to try and save a young girl. Tifa and Reno, back rubs, talking and thinking…

***THE EDGE * RENO'S APPARTMENT ***

_*2__nd__ September 1998 * 1:50 *_

Reno was just getting back into the swing of things. His heart was still weak but the medicine was helping considerably. Every week Reno was required to go to medical for a physical and more tests. He was still doing his daily gym workout and had just started going back onto the field missions.

Every night he walked home and detoured to pass Seventh heaven, stop in, and have a drink. Some nights he'd stay until closing to spend quality time with him favourite barmaid. They hadn't spoken about the night he'd stopped by and left after a near heart attack.

They had allowed anything to happen since, just slowly becoming friends. Talking about friends, family and general life experiences.

Reno led awake, unable to sleep again. Lockhart's face in his head. It used to be he'd close his eyes and see her worried expression as he relived the FIRESTORM incident and the tortures he endured. Now her face full of concern had faded into a face of friend.

Reno couldn't understand why Lockhart was on his mind so much until now.

See didn't look at him like a killer, she'd given him a second chance, she saw him as an everyday man; even after he'd ran out without an explanation she still didn't look at him with contempt.

Reno started rolling around in his bed, trying desperately to get comfortable. That wasn't working. He rolled over turning on the bedside lamp, illuminating the bedroom. His tired eyes focused in the photograph beside his bed, the only other people who saw him for what he was… not what he'd done.

Veld, Tseng, Rude, Andrew, Cyr, Rafe, Durman, Rosalind, Samantha, Reno and … (Reno's fingers brushed over the last person on the photograph…) Rhodes. He suddenly realised how long it had been since he'd spoken to her.

He picked up his PHS pressing speed dial; the phone rang out and continued to ring… no answer. He sighed and hung up.

*** THE ****EDGE**** * NEO SHINRA HQ * FLOOR 54 * CONFERENCE ROOM C**  
_* 2__nd__ September 1998 * 08:42 *_

Elena watched Tseng carefully, the way his mouth formed words, the way his lips glistened, the way his mouth formed her name… perfectly…

"Elena. Elena?"

'_Shit' _Elena snapped back to reality, Tseng was staring at her, along with everyone else around the conference table. She quickly sat up straight feeling her cheeks turn bright crimson.

Rude and Reno glanced at each other, not needing to say a word, just cracking a smile at their bright red blonde friend. Tseng just bit his lip trying to keep a professional demeanour.

"Erm… Sorry… I" Elena spluttered out

"As I was saying, Elena, you and Rosalind will be taking the President to Healin. Unless you have something more important on you mind"

Reno, Rosalind, Cyr and Rude couldn't help but burst into laughter. Tseng's stern unwavering expression and dry tone just added to the hilarity. Elena looked down away from her incredibly amazing boss, she could help but think about him…

"Umm… no sir…"

Everyone had stopped laughing apart from Reno who was now coiled over, forehead on the table hitting his fist on the desk. Tseng cleared his throat, "Everyone's dismissed, Reno… I need to speak to you" suddenly Reno stopped laughing, looking up and glancing around at his comrades moving out of the conference room.

"What? I haven't done nothing yo!"

Rude lifted an eyebrow as he shut the door behind him; Tseng moved over and sat beside his friend.

"Reno, I got a full medical report back today…" he placed the report in front of Reno "…There's something in your DNA that prevented the Ultima and Jenova cells from destroying your body, they think that their maybe a link between your DNA and the Geostigma cure…" Tseng looked Reno straight in the eyes "…The President wants you to undergo any procedure required to get this cure…"

"So what he wants me to become a lab rat?"

"I need you to sign here…" Tseng pulled a heavy silver pen from his breast pocket and pulled a document from the report folder pointing at the dotted line.

***THE EDGE * SEVENTH HEAVEN ***

_* 3__rd__ September 1998 * 00:58 *_

Reno watched Tifa flip the barstools onto the tables with the phone wedged between her ear and shoulder.

"I know I could really have done with a drink tonight" Reno spoke down his phone, still peaking through the bar window.

"Well I told you to come by… but you were too busy…" he could see the grin on her face. He loved to see her smile. "…now I'm all closed up"

"That's too bad…" he pouted down the phone "…do I not even get after hours privileges?"

Tifa laughed "…too bad you work all the time" he could see her walking towards the door, probably to ensure it was locked; he moved his fist and knocked hard on the wooden panelling. "Hold on Reno…" he held back a laugh as she scrambled along the locks "… There's some idio-"she swung the doors open and nearly dropped the phone.

Tifa paused in the doorway and smiled. She grasped the phone in her hand "Sorry there's some homeless bum on my doorstep…" He smiled in response; they both hung up their phones simultaneously. Tifa resisted the urge to pounce on him, but it was too public… even in the darkness.

Reno stepped inside letting Tifa lock the doors behind him. He moved behind her, resisting the urge to press himself against her and nibble up her perfect neck.

"So, why you here so late?" she asked brushing past him body, his hand grabbed her's causing her to stop.

"I jus'wanted to see you" she looked up at him confused.

"Want to talk about it?"

Reno nodded letting her lead him to bar where he slumped down, she poured him a whiskey sour before he even had time to open his mouth. As she handed him the drink he just wrinkled his nose and nodded in recognition. He could see her rubbing her neck awkwardly.

"Hey what's up? Wanna neck rub?"

Tifa looked at Reno with a surprised expression "Neck rub? From you?"

"Hey! I'm actually very good with my hands!" he wiggled his fingers and eye brows in unison causing Tifa to burst out laughing. She moved around the bar taking a seat in front of him, her neck was so tight.

"So go on, why are you so stressed?" he asked massaging into her delicate shoulders, feeling the tense muscles unwillingly start to relax.

"Denzel, the geostigma's getting worse… Marlene won't leave his side… I just feel…" she sighed "…useless…"

Tifa started to let it all go. Talking about how since the little boy entered her life it gave her something to concentrate on. Geostigma was taking that away from her. Reno had this need to make Tifa happy, he was growing more and more attached to this beautiful barmaid… suddenly he was pulled back to reality.

"Sorry… you needed to talk?" she asked turning around to face him, he pulled in a hard breathe, he knew what he had to do.

He shook his head "There's nothing to talk about"

*** NORTHERN CONTINENT * MODEOHEIM ***

_*3__rd__ September 1998 * 00:58 *_

Vincent Valentine had been watching the FIRESTORM group; one of the more secretive divisions of ShinRa had been put onto a long term job. She was a DLTurk. The 'Dirty little secret' of ShinRa INC., a secret division, actually jokingly referred to as the DLTurks, All females. Each one recruited because they were beautiful, seductive and deadly… up to recruitment all the girls were given an undeveloped Entice materia… they moved up the ranks as they used that materia and developed it.

The DLTurks primary objectives were to seduce the males of organisations that ShinRa found a threat, gain information from them and blackmail them, or simply kill them after. They weren't prostitutes… Never ordered to 'sleep' with the targets, just entice them usually, working small jobs. Only master's of Entice, high up ranking DLT's would ever dream of working a long job.

Valentine had gained information that the male in FIRESTORM that the DLT was working on, DLT's code name Pyro, had found out her identity long ago, they were planning to take the girl… he didn't know the refined details of the procedure they were talking about but it seemed to have something to do with contamination of the life stream.

***THE EDGE * SEVENTH HEAVEN ***

_* 4__th__ September 1998 * 1:11 *_

He moved behind her, rubbing her neck, she let her arms fall down, he was all over her, leaving tingling trails along her hot skin. She let the tiniest moan escape her lips.

One of his hands grasped both of hers in front of her, suddenly he twisted her body around, she looked at him shocked, he quickly moved her around pressing her firmly into of the of the pillars of the bar. She cringed ever so slightly as her back was pounded against the surface. He smiled before kissing her passionately on her soft lips. She didn't kiss back.

"…Reno… What are you-" he kissed her again, this time she couldn't help but fall into the madly passionate kiss, one of his hands cupped behind her back, the other pulled one of her smooth legs up… wrapping it around his middle… he pulled the other leg up to join the first. Tifa clenched her toned thighs.

His free hand now moved between their bodies, down between her parted legs. She felt his fingers brush over her underwear, she inhaled

"…Re…Reno…" almost a question, he pulled his face away to look at her, smiling. His eyes glinted. Tifa felt half nervous but even more so excited.

He started rubbing across the material of her underwear. Tifa bit down hard on her bottom lip.

She moved her leg between them pushing him back a little. He looked at her breathlessly. "S-sorry" he spluttered

"N-no… it was just… it's a bit of a shock that's all…"

"Lockhart… look… I am sorry but…" he sighed, he was useless at say how he really felt, he could call his feelings love, but he wanted to see her happy, wanted to protect her, wanted to kiss her so badly… she made him feel human.

"R-Reno… do, do you think of me?" his eyes met hers, he nodded in reply. _'All the time' _he thought. Tonight he'd come here feeling sorry for the mess he'd gotten himself into, the ultima, the dilemma of signing a form to say he could be used to making a possible cure for Geostigma… As soon as he was with her it didn't seem like a dilemma anymore, everything was crystal clear when he saw her…

Kissing her just seemed right.

Tifa was moving towards him now, she brought her hand up to his face and brushed along his soft skin, he tilted his head into the contact.

"I think of you too"


	12. Rhodes

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 12 – Rhodes**

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Cyr  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery:** Reno gets an unexpected visitor. Tseng & Elena… well… =D

*** ****NORTHERN CONTINENT**** * GAEA'S CLIFF**** * **  
_* 28__th__ September 1998 * 15:28 *_

"Lena!" Reno yelled seeing the young blond holding onto a root growing out the side of the rock cliff face. Tseng's head flipped around to look frantically from Reno to Lena.

Reno tried to move but the Blue Dragon whipped its tail around under his feet. Elena's hands tried to grip the root, her hands were cold and damp, suddenly she slid down.

Tseng launched himself to the side of the cliff into the freezing snow, holding his arm out and only just catching Elena's delicate hand. Elena's brown eyes were wide and unbelieving; he had a grip of her hand so tight.

Tseng started to pull her back up. Reno saw the dragon's attention shift to his comrades. _'Oh shit'. _Reno dived forward sending an electric current through the beast's body. Its neck swung around and looked at the red headed man, roaring as it started turning. It bared its fangs at him, coming forward and nearly stabbing into Reno's torso. Reno rolled along the freezing ground flipping up under the belly of the beast. The dragon moved its feet, stomping around, trying to see its enemy, Reno had to roll and move quickly so he didn't get crushed while trying to pull his knife from his ankle strap.

Tseng pulled Elena up, her body fell on top of his. Both breathed a sigh of relief, Elena's eyes met with Tseng's for a moment and she quickly planted a huge kiss on his lips before jumping up to aid Reno.

It took a lot to shock Tseng as a rule, but he didn't know quiet what to do at first, then the noises of roaring snapped him back to reality. He rolled out to one side, moving just in time as the huge Blue Dragon fell backwards, thudding against the snow in the location Tseng had just been led in. As the beast tried to move its body it fell over the edge of the cliff.

Reno stood there looking at Tseng breathlessly. Elena squealed and gave Reno a hug. "Are you hurt? Do you need to sit down? You look fre-"

"Lena…" she looked at Reno wanting to know why he'd interrupted her, he brought a finger to his mouth and moved it to her's "Shhh" she looked at him a little puzzled as he stumbled back into the snow still holding his stomach.

Tseng and Elena both moved to his side quickly, checking him to see if he had been seriously hurt. "Pulled a muscle I think" Reno looked at their worried expressions fade "Hey! I still took down the blue bastard on my own yo!" he said with a breathless smile.

Elena glanced at Tseng, their eyes met for a moment and then they both turned their attention back to Reno who was blabbering away at them both.

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 12 * 11****th**** FLOOR **  
_* 28__th__ September 1998 * 19:28 *_

She ran along the corridor's looking left and right, turning her head to keep checking behind her. She arrived at the door and started banging, no reply. Her hands were shaking again; she ran her hand along the top of the door frame _'Idiot' _she thought as her fingers grasped the tiny piece of metal, she brought the key down to the lock and quickly glanced around herself before entering the apartment.

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 12 * **  
_* 28__th__ September 1998 * 20:44 *_

Tseng pulled up outside Reno's apartment block. Reno lent over the hand brake and shoulder nudged his boss. "Thanks for the lift pal." He quickly turned his attention to Elena sat in the back seat "You not getting out with me?" Elena only lived in the next building to him, although apart from on the few times they'd drunkenly stumbled into each others beds, they rarely visited each other.

"Er.." she glanced at Tseng,

"I'll make sure she gets back safely, I need to have a word actually…" he interjected sternly and professionally.

"Suit ya'self yo." Reno slipped out of the car door and shut in with a _*Bang*_. He gave the car a little wave as it drove off around the corner.

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 12 * 11****th**** FLOOR *  
**_* 28__th__ September 1998 * 20:59 *_

"…but Reno its not funny, you could have really got hurt!" Tifa's voice was full of worry, he hated to hear her worry about him.

"Teef, babe, I'm strong… I'm not going break down an' cry about it!" He was walking briskly along the dim lit hallway to his apartment door. He stopped outside and looked for his key in his pocket "…Look I've just got home, I'm going for a shower and gonna grab something to eat yo."

"I understand" Tifa sounded quiet disappointed

Reno sighed and turned the key in the lock, "Look baby…" he opened the door "I'll call-" he looked up being confronted by a familiar face "-Rhodes"

"Hey Reno" the women replied

"Reno?" Tifa asked down the phone confused

"Erm… look I'll call you later…" he hung up before Tifa had a chance to reply.

The women in fount of him was dressed in a fitted black suit, traditional Turk get up but the shirt was red instead of white, the boots more feminine. Her red lips forced a slight smile.

"…Wh-what? Why are you here?!" He finally spluttered out, staring at the slender women sat on his sofa.

"Nice to see you too, yo" she stood up, her eyes sparkling with tears, she'd changed, her eyes…

"…you, your eyes are…" he couldn't finish, he just pointed at his own eyes uncomfortably.

"I could say the same about you…" Rhodes tried to smile and then burst out into tears, Reno rushed over to her, but arriving at her side didn't know quiet what to do with himself. He put an arm around her shoulder and she hugged into his chest.

"Hey… C'mon… don't cry" Reno smoothed her long red hair. Feeling really unsure about what he was meant to do for the crying girl.

"R-reno… I need my big bro, yo" she said though salty sobs, now clutching the back of his jacket.

"Shh… You got me, yeah?... C'mon Rho-" Rhodes laughed a little through sobs

"You know how long its been since I've been called that…" she pulled away and looked at her brother with wide eyes.

"Look, sit down, I'll grab us a drink yeah?" she nodded in reply "and we could get take out if you wanna?" her eyes widened and she sat down

"No, there's somethin', its real complicated… I needa talk to you properly about it, a drink would be good though."

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 11 ***  
_* 28__th__ September 1998 * 20:59 *_

After the temple of the Ancients when Tseng had nearly died, Elena had been devastated. She'd always had a crush on her boss, and just before she'd left him to get attacked by Sephiroth he'd asked her out for dinner. Elena realised that a date, although it had been just what she'd wanted from older Turk, was a horrible idea. She really didn't want to get hurt.

When Tseng had recovered Elena stopped all flirting and kept it on a strictly professional basis, he didn't realise the feelings she had for him.

Sleeping with Reno, although always for filling, was never a planned thing. She loved Reno in her own way. Tseng was different though, maybe it was because he'd nearly died that her school-crush had developed, he'd have never known.

Reno, Rude, Rosalind, Cyr and Tseng, had all worked as a team on so many occasions, Cyr and Reno had both saved her life directly before. Tonight had been different. Tseng seemed to fear loosing her, she had seen something in his eyes, shock, he saved her in more than one way.

Elena had wanted him for so long, and Tseng had always been fond of the young blonde.

Tseng pulled up outside Elena's apartment block and glanced over his shoulder, "This is your stop…" he was rarely a nervous person but right now his heart was pounding.

"You… you could come in… I think I owe you a drink or something" Elena smiled at him leaning forward and placing a small kiss on his cheek. "Its up to you…"

Tseng paused and looked down, wondering if this was the right thing to do, he wasn't like Reno who jumped into bed with women at the drop of a hat. He didn't want to be like Rude either.

Rude had been hurt years before, fell in love with the wrong women. Tseng had fallen in love and was blissfully happy for so long, but she had to leave… other commitments. It nearly killed him when he found out what she'd been recruited for, but she insisted that she knew what she was doing. He never really saw other women, he guessed apart of him was still holding on for her… but he couldn't do that forever. Here he had a beautiful, sweet and kind women, she genuinely thought the world of him and he was about to blow her off?!

Tseng looked up and met Elena's patient eyes breaking a small smile. "One drink won't hurt"

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 12 * 11****th**** FLOOR * RENO'S APPARTMENT**  
_* 28__th__ September 1998 * 23:29 *_

"I was put onto the INCENDIA TEMPESTAS case, it wasn't the normal go in and out, get information and hit the guy… It was a long term thing…" She looked away finding it hard to talk about; Reno took her thin hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. He could see how upset this was making her, it was strange, nothing upset his sister. Rhodes had always been strong, neither of them used to cry as children, nothing could harm them. Someone had hurt her, and Reno felt torn.

"… I found out… I was pregnant…" Reno's eyes widened, he squeezed Rhodes' hand hard.

"W-what? You're…" with his spare hand he touched his lips and then pointed at her belly. She just shook her head, her eyes sparkling.

"…I was stupid, yo… I how could I…" she inhaled deeply and looked up to the ceiling, "…H-he found out who I was…" Reno could feel anger swelling up inside him.

"… I was asleep, at his place… I-I didn't know… I didn't know he knew… They got me in my sleep." Reno moved closer to his tearful sister, pulling her close and wrapping his strong arms around her, trying to protect her from memories and to stop her from seeing his face seethe with anger.

"… It was his baby, he didn't care ab-"

"-Reen, it wasn't his…" Reno suddenly felt really uncomfortable, not knowing if he was relieved or more angry, he felt her clutch him more tightly, sobbing into his jacket as if she had been holding in a lifetimes worth of tears, "…Ts…Tseng…", as she sobbed out that name his heart sank, he didn't know what to think or feel.

"Tseng!" he swallowed "…Tseng?! When? How?... not how?! When?!" he pulled away to look her in the eye.

"…Months ago-" her breathing was erratic, she looked like she couldn't breathe at all, Reno quickly shook off any anger, not caring for the moment. He just pulled her close and smoothed her hair, hushing her.

Her trembling hands found their way into her pocket, he heard a rattling and looked down to see her fiddling with a tube of pills. See threw a few into her mouth crunching them between her teeth. Her breath started to regulate.

Rhodes made a little laughing noise "…Y'kno there's only one other person who survived what happened when I was…was taken…" She pulled away to look him in the eye's, her now aqua eye's shining with a purple mako glint, Reno realised what she was saying and shook his head, holding her tighter to him.

"…Ultima…" Reno said, he felt her burrow further into his chest

She took a deep breath "……" there was a long pause, then she spoke up with a raspy voice "R-reen?"

"Hmm?" he offered a reply, suddenly thinking it couldn't be a coincidence that the only people who survived a materia injection happened to be _twins_?

"… Have you ever loved someone?" she asked wiping her teary eyes, Reno didn't miss a beat…

"I love you…" He squeezed her body against him, she broke a tiny smile

"I mean… Love… not us, family, friends… real love?", Reno was silent for a long moment… Rhodes pulled away and sat up right, letting her brothers arms fall back to his body.

"I… I think you should get some sleep yo… " he stood up and straightened himself out "You take my room, kay?" he held out his hand to his sister, she took it and stood up, picking up her little black carry bag.

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 11 * 8****th**** FLOOR * ELENA'S APPARTMENT**  
_* 28__th__ September 1998 * 23:41 *_

Tseng kissed down Elena soft neck to her collar bone, running his hands slowly up her naked back. Elena's hands moved in his hair, a tiny moan escaped her as his kisses moved down her body. Her breath was struggled, all down her front she could feel a tingling trail he'd left with his soft lips.

He moved along and thigh, stroking her skin as he kissed her, she was breathing so heavily now, wanting him so much. Her fingers dropped out of his hair and onto the bed, grasping the bed linen.

He couldn't help but smile as she gasped with pleasure, tensing her legs against his shoulders.

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 12 * 11****th**** FLOOR * RENO'S APPARTMENT**  
_* 29__th__ September 1998 * 00:10 *_

While Rhodes was in the bathroom, having a shower and getting ready for bed, Reno started quickly tidying around his bedroom. He was so mad…

'_How could they do that to MY sister?'_

'_Tseng! How could he make her…'_

'_His sister was pregnant!'_

'_They'd hurt her and killed her b-'_

'_She was the good one, kind and caring'_

'_They were untouchable! How dare anyone touch HIS sister!'_

Reno's heart was beating at double the pace, he was furious, he was holding a pillow in his hands, twisting it. Rhodes walked in behind him…

"Whats that pillow ever done to you, yo?" she asked stood in the doorway, he turned around to see her stood there with a slightly amused smile which faded as her eyes focused in at her brother. "…Reno you okay?"

Reno nodded in reply, feeling his breath catch in his chest and his head feel light, he moved back and sat on the edge of the bed looking through his pockets for his tablets, Rhodes moved to his side and pulled out her tube of pills, flashing the label at him. Reno nodded and quickly took a couple of the pills, chewing them to get them into his system quicker.

He gave his worried sister a weak smile and laid back on the bed, Rhodes led next to him holding his shaky hand, "doesn't get any better?!" she said, barely a question.

******


	13. Emotional Turks

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 13 – Emotional Turks…**

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Cyr  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery:** Venting some anger and building bridges, the Turks have a strange morning meeting.

*** ****EDGE**** * SHINRA HQ * FLOOR 54 * CONFERENCE ROOM C **  
_* 29__th__ September 1998 * 8:50 *_

Tseng glanced at the clock on the wall, Reno was already 20 minutes late. Everyone around the table seemed to be getting impatient. Tseng took in a deep breath. "Right. lets get started th-"

The conference room doors flew open violently, Everyone's necks snapped around to see Reno charging in furious. He walked straight over to Tseng and pounded his body against the back wall.

"You BASTARD!" Reno yelled

Everyone looked shocked. Especially Tseng.

"RENO!" Rude yelled jumping to his feet, Reno wrapped one hand around his neck, tightening it.

"You get you're kicks fuckin' with people, yo?!" Reno's knuckles were turning white. Cyr grabbed her gun and pointed it at Reno.

"Put him down Reno!" the rest of the Turk's reached for their weapons too and pointed them towards Reno.

"W-what?!" Tseng spluttered out

"Rhodes?!" he let Tseng's body go ever-so-slightly before pounding him again into the wall. Tseng tried to pull Reno's hands off him… He couldn't. Reno wasn't stronger than Tseng… Quicker yes… but not stronger. Tseng couldn't understand it, Reno's mako eyes were gleaming, his veins puffed out.

"Rhodes?! I-I haven't seen her in months!!!!" Tseng was utterly confused, he couldn't know about him and Elena yet… even if he did Tseng figured he would have been more happy he was moving on and not obsessing about his sister!

Reno's jaw was clenched tight. Cyr shouted "drop him RENO!", everyone seemed to be in a panic. Reno just lowered the arm from his throat, still pinning him to the wall.

"Lower your weapons!" Tseng ordered, everyone hesitantly looked at each other "That's an order!" he shouted at them. Just as they all reluctantly holster their guns etc. Reno punched Tseng in the face.

Rude and Cyr dived on Reno, getting thrown off automatically. "You bastard!" Reno yelled letting Tseng fall to the floor "…Because of you she got hurt!..." Reno booted him in his stomach, Elena and Rosalind tried to pull him back, but he just carried on "…You shagged my fucking sister!..." he booted him in the stomach again. Elena's grip on Reno's arm loosened… _'he slept with who?' _she felt a sinking sensation in her chest. Rude dived forward and flipped Reno backwards, knocking him to the ground and pulling his arm up his back.

"…Because of you she got hurt!..." Reno yelled out, Rosalind and Cyr pulled Tseng to his feet, he wiped the blood from his bust lip and held his ribs with his other arm.

Rude, Rosalind and Cyr all knew who Reno was yelling about, his sister, no-one talked about her anymore since she left, it was a sore spot for both Tseng and Reno. Everyone thought everything was over between Tseng and Rhodes… obviously not.

"R-reno…" Tseng caught his breath "I, I have n-no… no idea wh… what your talking about" Rosalind and Cyr both stared at Reno on the floor being held by Rude. His breathing was slowing. He rested his head on the floor. Elena stared at Tseng.

"R-ru-rude…" Rude looked down at his partner "…tab-tabl-ets", Rude quickly glanced at Tseng who nodded. Letting go of Reno he found the tablets in his pocket. He placed two in his gasping partners hand, and helped him sit up.

"Everyone… Leave us" Tseng order

"Sir!" Rosalind protested

"Now!!!" Tseng yelled finding his way into his seat. He placed his gun on the table in front of him, pointing towards Reno.

Cyr grabbed Elena's arm and guided her out of the room, she looked so shocked and upset. Rosalind touched Rudes arm, and shut the conference rooms doors.

"Reno… Things have been over for a long time between Rhodes and me"

"Bullshit!" Reno spat out, still on the cold marble floor, "She was pregnant Tseng!"

Tseng felt a cold hand grip his chest "W-wh-what?" he couldn't think, there wasn't a chance he could have been the father "T-th-there's no way… we haven't-… I didn-… last time I saw her wa-"

"When I was recovered from under sector seven?!" Reno wasn't looking at Tseng

Tseng's heart sank "I-I didn't know…" he stood up and walked over to the window "…she didn't tell me she wa-" Tseng pulled his collar open "you sure its min-"

"Don't you dare!" Reno pulled himself onto his feet. Tseng turned on his heels to face Reno

"S-s-sorry… this is just a lot to take in… I'm going be a fath-"

"-No, no your not!" Reno interjected angrily

"W-what… you just said…" turn looked at his friend wondering what he meant. His dark eyes met with Reno's, Reno couldn't stand it, he held his chest protectively.

"Rhode's assignment… after she… saw you." Reno looked down at the floor "FIRE STORM… it was a long term case…"

"They put her on a what?!" Tseng moved towards Reno, his head was in knots. "…Long case?! I can't believe that! She said she'd never-"

"-well she did!" Reno moved over to a chair and sat down, Tseng mirrored him. "The guy… she didn't give me a name, found out about her… and her ba-… and th-the baby… he killed it-" Tseng stared at Reno.

"Why didn't they tell me?! I don't understand wh-"

"-Tell you what Tseng? Tell you how they tortured her? How their best trained DLTurk nearly got killed… should have got killed!?" Reno slammed his fist onto the table "They fucked with her! For fun! Because she was having your…" Reno bit his lip "…Because she was my sister…"

Tseng shook his head, there was so much information to absorb, what was he ment to do? "…Where is she?..."

"You're not seeing her" Reno made eye contact with the taller man

"Reno, you know if I'd known… I wouldn't have let her go…"

"Its not the first time you've let her go Tseng"

"What do you mean?... You still blame me for her joining the DLTurks…" Tseng took a deep "…What did you want me to do Reno!!! Force her to stay?!!!" he yelled at him.

"You would have if you loved her!" Reno stood up keeping the same harsh tone as Tseng.

"I let her go because I loved her so damn much!" Tseng stood up, just as Reno had, their bodies close, both seething. Tseng turned on his heels and walked away "I've always loved her, You know this!"

Reno slumped back down into his chair. "Fuck!" he let his head fall and slam down onto the table. Tseng walked around and pulled up a chair.

"…What happened Reno… What did they do to her?"

*** ****EDGE**** * SHINRA HQ * FLOOR 54 * STAFF ROOM **  
_* 29__th__ September 1998 * 9:19 *_

"Okay… We all just going to sit around, twiddle our thumbs?" Rosalind looked at the rest of her comrades, all of them either staring into their cups of coffee or tapping their finger nails along the table.

Rosalind turned her glance to Elena, her eyes were welled up with tears, she was holding them in with all her strength. Rosalind hand slid along the table to Elena's, the younger blonde girl swung her glance to her peer and forced a smile.

"Lena… could you help me with something…" Elena's big brown eyes met with her sisters. She nodded in reply.

Rosalind and Elena didn't always get along, looking so alike…being so different, Rosalind had more history with her fellow Turks, more experience, but slightly weaker fighter.

The two blondes walked onto floor 55, the SOLDIER floor of ShinRa HQ and walked into one of the training rooms. Rosalind closed and locked the door behind them. She turned to face her sister.

"Lena, what's the matter?" As the words slipped from her mouth she could see tears well up in those big brown eyes staring at her.

"Who's Rhodes?" Elena's voice cracked as the words escaped her trembling lips

"…" Rosalind's eye brow raised "…erm… Reno's sister… his ..erm.. twin" she looked at Elena slump down onto one of the big blue crash mats.

"Her and Tseng… they… " she wasn't looking at her sister but down at the floor

Rosalind flicked a rouge piece of hair out of her face and took a position besides her teary sister. "Lena… what's this all about?... Reno?... him attacking Tseng?"

Elena shook her head "I, I slept with him Lin… I'm so stupid!" she scolded herself

Rosalind rolled her eyes back, unnoticed by her sister "So? You and Reno alwa-"

"Not Reno" Elena's voice was barely a whisper, her gaze was down towards the crash mat

"Oh…" Rosalind mutter confused, that it dawned on her why her sister was so upset, the pieces fell into place "OH!" she exclaimed pulling her body upright "Oh, God… how?!"

Elena's eyes met with Lin, her eyebrow raised as if to say _'You really need the details?' _

"Lena… Rhodes and Tseng were together ages ago… we don't mention her cause', cause' it makes Reno crazy, there's a whole long story behind it…" she took in a deep breath "…I don't know what happened but, but Tseng isn't the kinda guy to mess people about… I didn't even think he would have…" she didn't know how to word the next bit "…er… you know…"

"Yeah, I know" Elena rested her head on Rosalind's shoulder, they never got along, but right now she felt closer to her sister then anyone. "I just… I'd held back… for so long… I think I might…" Elena bit her dry lip, Rosalind's eyes grew wide and she shook her head.

"Oh, Lena… you're kidding right?!" she stroked her shorter hair of her sister, Elena just shook her head… she really did love Tseng… why hide it anymore?

*** ****EDGE**** * SHINRA HQ * FLOOR 54 * CONFERENCE ROOM C **  
_* 29__th__ September 1998 * 9:30 *_

Reno and Tseng sat at opposite sides of the bulky conference table. Tseng's elbows rested on the waxed oak surface resting his forehead on his palms. He was shaking his head from side to side as if trying to shake the information straight out of his head. Reno slumped in his chair, hands cupped together on the table, eyes staying with Tseng.

"So she with you now?" Tseng spoke down to the table

"…Yeah…"

"Did she even tell anyone she was leaving?"

"No… she's just come to stay with me for a few days, clear her head, she's still on leave from work since… well…" Reno shifted

"I see" Tseng brought his head up and placed the palms of his hands flat down on the table top. "Can I see her?"

Reno shook his head slowly "No" he glanced away "I think she just need to… adjust… seeing _you's _not going to help"

"I am sorry Reno" Tseng squared his eyes with Reno's despondent gaze, Reno's eyes suddenly sparked a little life, "You do know how much I lov-"

"I know… and if you really do you'll stay away…" Tseng didn't reply, he just slowly stood up and walked towards the door. "…for now, just…" Reno rubbed his temples "…just, make sure you're gone by the time I get back yo."

"Thank you Reno, but its fine, you take the rest of the day off… spend time with your sister"

Reno let his head fall to the table with an audible 'thud', rolling his forehead side to side over the wooden surface… shaking his head, as if in protest. "I don't know…"

"What?" Tseng moved closer sitting on the chair directly next to Reno, as if the proximity might console him.

Reno draw a deep breath before clasping his hands behind his rested head "I don't want to see her…" he turned his neck to look at Tseng, resting his ear to the table now "…how bad is that yo?"

Tseng looked away.


	14. Everything

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 14 – Everything…**

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Cyr  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery:** An unexpected visit for Rhodes. Information on our newest character.

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 12 * 11****th**** FLOOR * RENO'S APPARTMENT ***  
_* 29__th__ September 1998 * 15:17 *_

Rhodes spun around as the door opened, Reno wasn't due back for hours, flipping her katana from next to the sofa into her slender hand. She whipped around quickly holding it at throat level of the intruder. The sword stopped merely millimetres from the tall man's throat.

Her strong wrist felt weak, her hand flopped letting the katana cut through the air and made a cringe worthy clatter against the wooden floor. Rhodes eyes were wide and locked onto the familiar eyes staring back at her.

"Ts-tseng" she moved backwards a little, unsure of what to do "What are you doing here?!"

"To see you" Tseng shifted his weight "Can I come in"

Rhodes gulped, and stood back in little further, letting him enter and modest apartment. Tseng slid his foot under the katana handle and kicked it up into his hand, holding the handle out to Rhodes as he shut the door behind him.

Her hand grasped the ornate design of the hand crafted red and black handle. She kept it pointed at him for a moment, a little in shock. Was she breathing? She couldn't tell, her heart seemed to have stopped - completely, blood was draining from her face.

"Rhodes… erm… you okay?" Tseng looked concerned at her white complexion, but unable to move forward due to the sharp blade pointed at him again. She seemed to be wavering a little, unsteady. "Rhodes?"

She crashed back to reality, pulling the blade down and stabbing it into the floorboard by her leg, using it to support herself on. Tseng held out a hand and she seemed to flinch a little. Her expression was hollow, emotionless.

"Tseng…" her voice was a little confused. She pulled her hand off the katana handle and supported herself freely, moving forward and wrapping her arms around him, his arms automatically mimicked, pulling each other into a warm embrace.

He breathed her in, taking in her soft feminine scent, feeling her soft silky red hair against his neck, her warm breath against his shoulder. At first her body seemed a little tense, then all her muscles relaxed, falling into the tight embrace. They parted all too soon, Her mako eyes glistened as he looked down at her. His hands were still holding onto her, grasping her slender shoulders.

"It-Its so good to see you" he kissed her forehead and pulled her back into an embrace, she didn't pull away this time.

"You too…" she nuzzled against his neck then pulled away realising that Reno had spoken to him, that was the only way he knew she was here. She took a weary step back until she felt the katana, sticking out of the floor, behind her.

"What's he told you?" her expression was hard and conscious, almost accusing.

"..Er…Aa…hmm" Tseng really hated the way this women made it impossible for him to lie, or even twist the truth. She didn't want him to be tactful, he knew this, but it was difficult… he wasn't the kind of guy who could blurt out everythi-

"Everything" Rhodes answered herself. He looked at her square in the face, shocked a little, then he thought _'Jeez'us. I can't hide anything from her… even now!'. _He gently nodded his head and averted his eyes to her feet. "Great" she exclaimed sarcastically, holding her arms up and letting them fall back to her sides with a slap of her thighs. She bit her lip and then clicked her tongue on the roof of her mouth.

"Want a drink?" she asked

*** ****NORTHERN CONTINENT**** * ICICLE VILLAGE MEDICAL*  
****_* 1 WEEK PREVIOUS _**_* 22__nd__ September 1998 * _

Rhodes shook in the hospital bed; the heart monitor was making an irregular beeping sound, the drip in her arm was connected to some clear liquid, flowers were placed around her room filling it with a floral and medical sickly smell.

Her eyes were struggling to adjust to the harsh florescent lights illuminating the white room. She placed her hands at either side of her body and tried to push up… tears welled up in her eyes as pain ripped through her stomach. _'what's happened?' _she tried to push up again, the heart monitor started beating faster, more irregular, an alarm started ringing out.

Before Rhodes realised it was her heart beat causing the piercing sound a young doctor rushed into the room. "Please don't move!" the doctor begged rushing to her side. Rhodes protested trying desperately to move.

"Where the fuck am I!?" she screeched "What the hell have you fucking done to me!?" she pushed the doctor away as he tried to help her up, he fell back into the erratic monitor, the alarm started to change into a higher pitched wine. Rhodes swung her legs around feeling the pain in her stomach nearly cripple her, as her feet hit the floor her legs crumpled under the weight of her body "Aaaa!" she screamed.

A few nurses ran in at the sound of the alarm followed by a couple of the Turks who worked along side the DLTurks… Rafe and Andrew ran into the room, Andrew was quickly by Rhode's side.

"C'mon Pyro! Its okay! Its me! Its me and Rafe!" he reassured the confused girl who was trying desperately to get back up to her feet, blood started to seep through her white gown and dripped onto the cold tiled floor.

"Oh god" Rafe turned to assist the doctor from the floor

Andrew scooped Rhodes into his arms, she starting hitting out, tossing her body around "Aaaa! Get off!" she screamed, Andrew finally lost his grip and had to drop her back to the floor, covered in the girls blood. The nurses weren't sure what to do. Rafe gave a nod to Andrew who then proceeded to draw his gun. Before he knew it Rhodes had hold of his gun and pointed it at his head, she had pulled him around to use him as a shield and held her arm across his throat.

"D-don't move!" her eyes flickered purple as the words were strained from her clenched teeth. "Tell me what the fucks going on!"

Rafe held up his hands "Pyro! Calm down, its us…" The nurses looked panicked, unsure weather to run or try and help the bleeding girl, "…Look you're hurt, you need some help…" He kept his eyes locked with hers, trying to reassure the frightened girl.

Andrew couldn't move, if he did she'd probably put a bullet through his brain, if he could disarm her he could cause more problems for her. He could feel her grip tightening around his throat, the cold metal against his skull… "Who the hell are you?!" she asked watching the nurse move towards the door, "Don't you fucking move! Or you'll be cleanin' up this guys brain for a week!"

Rafe looked over at the nurse who'd stopped dead in her tracks, shaking, she was used to seeing the Turks and SOLIDER about… but this girl was an absolute nutter.

"Its okay… Look we're you're friends. Do you know who you are?" Rhodes face turned from an expression of anger and fear to pure confusion. Her vision was blurring from the lack of blood, her heart beat racing so rapidly wasn't helping the blood preservation. "…N-no…" her grip on Andrews neck was loosening slightly.

Rafe shot a look at the doctor, the nervous man piped up "Y-you've suffered severe psychological trauma" he looked from the red haired patient, to the blue haired Turk beside him, then back to the women "…this isn't unusual, its called post traumatic stress disorder, this is normal… look we're going to help you…"

"N-no!" her voice was quiet "NO! You're fuckin' with me!" she started swaying slightly, Rafe looked at Andrew and nodded, as she swayed backwards slightly Andrew spun knocking the gun out of her hand and catching her in his arms as her body fell limp.

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 12 * 11****th**** FLOOR * RENO'S APPARTMENT *  
**_* 29__th__ September 1998 * 17:30 *_

"So you couldn't remember anything?" Tseng stroked her shoulders, listening as she recalled the events that brought her back to Midgar, the horrific events that took something in her personality away from her, that had left his happy, outgoing beautiful Rhodes… broken…

"Nope… not a thing… I mean it was so strange, I knew my alphabet, how to form words, how to fight..." She took a deep breath and lent forward to pour herself another whiskey "you want a top up?" Tseng just shook his head absorbing all the information.

"I can't imagine what that's like, scary…" Rhodes smiled at Tseng's little venture into her psyche

"Its like you know everything, what things are, how to do things… but the people you love, the things you've done, places you've seen… its like its all just gone, yo." She sat back against the cushions "You don't know who you are…" he could see her composed demeanour start to waver "… where you came from…" her voice broke slightly "…the people around you stay they're your friends, try to tell you who you are…" she shook her head, as Tseng placed a hand over her own she looked up pulling on a strong front, smiling

*** ****NORTHERN CONTINENT**** * ICICLE VILLAGE MEDICAL*  
****_* 1 WEEK PREVIOUS _**_* 22__nd__ September 1998 *_

"Psychogenic amnesia, You have suffered significant damage physically and mentally. We can help you though; The damage to you physical state we have been unable to fully rectify, you're in a very unique condition, but we believe that you have received no structural brain damage, this suggests that basically you're memory loss is due to the events you've witnessed and the stress on you're body…" Rhodes looked up at the doctor, Rafe and Andrew stood at either side of her, standing guard over her bed.

"So… what's actually happened?" Rhodes looked at the strange people stood around her, needing answers, feeling weak and heavy.

"I can fill you in on the damage you're body has undertook, but the causes of it is something we need you to remember on your own, I'm sorry"

Rhodes chortled and then winced in pain, Andrew's hand was quickly on her own, squeezing her hand, being there for her.

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 12 * 11****th**** FLOOR * RENO'S APPARTMENT ***  
_* 29__th__ September 1998 * 17:41 *_

"Sounds like Andrew" Tseng rolled his eyes feeling pangs of jealousy digging into him, he hated Andrew's obsession with Rhodes, he was less then happy when he was informed that Rafe _and Andrew _were being transferred to look after Rhode's department.

Rhodes smiled at Tseng's reaction "Oh Tseng, please! You're telling me if Lin, Cyr or Elena were in trouble… or even Rude and Reno for that matter… that you _wouldn't _be there for them? Give them a hug?!" She stuck her bottom lip out

He grunted and shifted uncomfortably, letting his head fall back so he was staring at the white ceiling, Rhodes edged over to him placing the palm of her hand on his knee. "C'mon _itoshii" _That seemed to get Tseng's attention, he looked down at her and broke the tiniest smile, "Was that a _smile_ yo?" Rhodes teased.

"You haven't called me that for-"

"A life time?" Rhodes looked down suddenly feeling the weight of the situation, of seeing this man again, all the confused emotions flooding her head, Tseng could see the shift in expressions again

"Rhodes… what did they do to you?" that came out a little more blunt then he expected, and suddenly felt very guilty for the lack of tact he seemed to have picked up from her.

"From top to bottom…" she quickly downed her single malt from the glass tumbler, she pointed at each injury as she listed them "… cracked skull, dislocated jaw, bust lip, broken rib, pierced lung, myocardial infarction a.k.a heart attack, cardiac arrhythmia a.k.a irregular heart beat, fast and slowing of the beat-" she was smiling as she reeled off the list of injuries she'd endured, smiling to cover up the pain of the having to reveal each injury, her smile faded as her hand slid across her covered belly "-a c-cut-" she could barely bring herself to say it… "Its okay… you don't have to do this… I think I get it…" Tseng moved over and wrapped his arm around his stunning women, _'is it wrong to find her so attractive when she's so low?' _he never really saw her in a broken role, he felt like a protector… She gasped inwardly "I owe my life to Vincent Valentine, he found me…" Tseng looked at her surprised by that piece of information "…think he deserves a fruit basket or somethin'…" she smiled, it faded "Everything was, everything is so confusing… seeing you again" she turned her head to look at him, bringing her hand to his cheek, running her hand down his defined cheek bone "I thought I knew everything, who I was… where I was going… but alas no, it all crumbled, broke down…" she wasn't crying, she just looked straight into him, feeling the connection they never lost "…You were the first thing I remembered…" she laughed

Rhode took her drink "I still can't remember everything…" she lent forward topping up her glass and Tseng's, without bothering to ask this time.

He brought the cold glass he his lips "I missed you" she interrupted him, he let the liquid roll of his tongue.

This women never showed weakness, she was always so strong… he ran a his thumb down her cheek till it reached her chin, she closed her eyes. He lent forward and kissed her slowly on her full ruby lips. He pulled away resting his forehead against her own. "I have to go" his breath danced along her skin, Rhodes nodded but didn't move, just enjoyed the contact.

"How long are you on leave for?" he asked softly taking her hand in his and sitting up straight.

"I have another week before I'm expected back, They've already temporally replaced me…"

"You staying here?" she nodded, he stood up straightening his black jacket "I'll come by and check in on you okay?"

She stood walking him towards the door, nodding "Okay… Thank you Tseng"

He smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace, bending down to plant another soft kiss on her lips. She let go of him first and opened the door- not forcefully getting him to exit, but feeling a little overwhelmed by the whole situation.

"See you later Red"


	15. The Outsider

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 15 – The Outsider…**

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Cyr  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery:** A morning in the head of an insecure Turk.

*** ****EDGE**** * SHINRA HQ * Training Floor**  
_* 2__nd__ November 1998 * 7:06 *_

Elena walked through the long maze like corridors of ShinRa building. Still some parts of the building were under construction. This floor was to be the new training complex- holographic technology was being installed; top of the line computers that monitored heart rate, health, magic capabilities, strength, stamina, stealth and a long list of other combat, physical and mental capabilities.

The basic training rooms had been completed some time ago, the gym, the great hall, changing facilities. Elena's sports bag was held tight in her hand, the cameras down the hallways followed her as she past each one; she never knew weather to feel comforted by the high security (for her protection) or invaded for the watchful eyes always following her every move (ShinRa wasn't the most trustful company to work for).

She walked into the changing rooms, walking over to her locker – pulling her key out of her bag she opened the steel door with a clatter, it swung back again and rested against her shoulder as she routed through her bag trying to find her hair band she was sure she'd thrown into the bag in the morning. Elena quickly saw this as a lost cause.

Quickly she scrambled into her ShinRa issued gym clothes, plain black sweat suit (with the ShinRa logo on the left breast of the zip up jacket) – plain white strappy sports top and plain white trainers. See slipped her uniform onto a hanger and hung it with her spares (Being a Turk it was a fact that you had to have uniform backups, blood and guts, scrimps and scrapes was one of the hardest parts of keeping a pristine uniform).

As she moved to close her locker she jumped, realising she wasn't alone. The girl zipped up her jacket and looked at the shook up Elena. Her bright eyes homed in "Lind?" the girl asked, almost excited but a little confused.

"Erm… No… Elena" Elena looked the girl up and down, the ruby red hair, the shocking aqua eyes, pale skin…

"Elena?! Oh! Hi! Sorry, I thought you were- well- your sister! Where is Lindy?" The girl had shot up and walked over towards Elena as she pushed her locker door closed.

"S-sorry… Do I know you?" Elena recognised the girl but couldn't place where she knew her from, she felt a little too familiar.

"Oh, sorry yo" Alarm bells began to ring in Elena's head, the girl didn't need to say anything else. The ruby red hair, pale skin, shocking eyes, accent, '_Yo_' slang… this girl was Reno's sister… Elena's heart sank, the love of Tseng's life, an ex—super-Turk, a DLT… only the most beautiful deadly women, mentally head strong, were recruited for the DLT's… "…Hello?.. you alright?.." Elena's mind snapped back to reality, her eyes focused on the girl looking concerned in front of her…

"You-You're Reno's sister?" Elena spluttered out

"Yea… that's what I was saying, I'm staying with him for a little while… needed a little training so thought I'd drop in, work up a sweat, come and see all of the Turks and meet the legendary Elena…" she winked pulling on a bright smile "…You spaced out then?"

Elena felt a wave break over her, she wasn't so sure how she felt, confusion, hurt, angry, upset… She pulled up her strong front, pushing down the indescribable feelings now causing her stomach to churn.

"Yeah, sorry…" she needed to be able try to tell her head to shut up so she could try to string together a coherent sentence…

"Look, I'm going to swing by after the morning meeting, maybe we can talk a little more then? Got Reno waiting for me to do a bitta sparing…" she turned and went to push her locker closed, Elena couldn't help but catch a glimpse of a unusual glimmering materia equipped to a beautiful armlet hanging in the metal locker. The girl pushed the locker closed and was just about to place the small lock back onto the door when Reno yelled through the door.

"Rho! Hurry up! I don't have all day yo!"

Rhodes head had turned towards the door, she glanced back at Elena and rolled her eyes. "Catch you later"

"See you later…"

Elena watched as the girl walked out of the changing room, she could hear _Rhodes _telling off her brother for rushing her, with Reno's whiney reply's, when the conversation got out of ear shot she moved nervously over to the girls locker, lifting the padlock off the door- Rhodes had forgotten to click it shut.

Her hand grasped the lock for a moment, unsure if she should really open the locker… look into Pandora's box. She placed the lock on top of the locker with a quiet _clink. _When she opened the door the materia attached to the armlet was shimmering, making her move closer. She placed her hand onto the dazzling, strange materia, her hand wrapped around it. She could feel a confidence overwhelm her body, she felt strong, powerful, amazing, whole… she heard voices heading back her way, quickly she broke away from the powerful stone – and closed the locker.

She turned around as a couple of the administrative women walked in, giggling about some sort of gossip- she did hear Rude's name slip past one of the women's lips (it was usual for women to be attracted to Rude, he seemed powerful, quiet and mysterious… what women wouldn't love that?) the women quickly noticed 'The Turks' presence and smiled a meek recognition before scampering past her.

As she walked out of the changing room she heard a break of embarrassed laughter. The other women employees of ShinRa didn't liked to associate with Elena, she was never sure if it was the fact that they feared a powerful women, a killer, fighter, thief, kidnapper or that it was the fact that the female members of the Turks liaised as friends with the male members of the Turks.

Tseng, Reno, Rude, Rafe, Andrew even Durman were consider the 'studs' of the ShinRa company by most of the women throughout the company.

Elena rolled her eyes and sighed, she was still a women, she barely felt like a Turk most of the time; Cyr and Rosalind perfect for covert robbery and kidnapping missions (skills of stealth and speed), Reno and Rude were a match made by the gods (skilled fighters, dedicated to the job), Tseng… well, skilled fighter, loyal leader, strategic thinking… and then there was Elena… she sighed again. Elena was mainly put on missions with Rude and Reno, often feeling like the third wheel. She could fight, she could move swiftly… but never felt as good as her sister and follow Turks… they were her family but she always felt like the 'Yoko factor', like things would be better if she'd never tried to walk in her sisters footsteps.

*** ****EDGE**** * SHINRA HQ * FLOOR 54 * CONFERENCE ROOM C **  
_* 2__nd__ November 1998 * 8:39 *_

"FIRESTORM… We have reports of another base, this is over just past Bone Village, the coordinates are in the Sleeping Forest." Elena's eyes followed Tseng walk from one side of the room to the other… and back again… he was stressed, this information seemed to have arisen from no where.

"You think this is legitimate?" Cyr asked flicking through the brief, flicking the pages through her dry fingertips, Elena mentally cringed; Cyr always had a knack for making Lena's hair stand on end. Cyr was stern, serious and emotionally cut off- much like Rude; her mannerisms were like a slow form of torture for Elena… of 'coarse Cyr was part of the family, seemed to communicate easily with the rest of the Turks- except Elena, she always felt like she should put more effort in with the silver Turk but it always felt uncomfortable… like she was weaker then the older Turk, below her.

"An anonymous source recovered one of our operatives, a member of the Investigation and Apprehending Department" His eyes met with Reno for a long, mournful second.

"DLTurk's?" Rude's head snapped around to Reno, suddenly making the connection "Rhodes?" he asked, Elena picked up on the worry in Rude's voice, the slight crack of panic slice into his otherwise stone cold demeanour.

"The operative recovered underwent the same procedure as Reno… they lived, Their rescuer has requested to remain anonymous and the information has been exchanged upon negotiation" He turned and paused in front of his high backed leather chair, looking along the long highly polished table, his hand rested on the back of the chair "… This place is a large complex, hidden within the forest, It seems FIRESTORM united some time ago. After looking at the Identification of some of the bodies recovered from the sector seven bunkers it seems FIRESTORM are responsible for a large portion of the missing persons list…"

Elena watched as her hair slid a little over her face as Tseng continued to talk, she stook out her lip and blew air upwards moving the hair unsuccessfully away from her face- she blew again… alas no luck… she was just about to manually move the hair when she noticed Tseng's strong piercing gaze upon her. He asked her something, she had no idea what he'd just asked her. She suddenly felt herself shrinking into her chair, turning into a young school girl again.

"Ermmm…"

Tseng sighed and shifted his weight, still holding her gaze "…Go home pack a bag, come back in two hours for the away mission briefing."

She felt her skin prickle "Yes sir"

*** ****EDGE**** * SHINRA HQ * FLOOR 54 Hallway* **  
_* 2__nd__ November 1998 * 9:12 *_

They all walked down the corridor together, Cyr and Rude march in usual silence. Rosalind was next to Reno, offering the flat red head some kind of consolidation. Elena always felt a slight pang of jealousy about Reno and Rosalind's relationship. Rosalind seemed to be able to talk to Reno in a way others couldn't…

Elena sometimes felt like an outsider looking in through a window at a happy family. Maybe it was because she was the newest to the group and that Rosalind had set the bar so high for her.

Elena was still walking, just behind the others, not really listening to their idle chit-chat. Without warning they stopped and Elena tumbled into the back of Rude. She re-focused her eyes to see the red-head from earlier… Rhodes.

"Red!" Rosalind through her arms around the girl and pulled her into a tight embrace "Gods, its so good to see you, feels like a life time! I've missed you!"

"Missed you too Lindy!" the girl beamed, so did her sister, Elena merely looked on as they broke apart. Cyr was the next one to pull the girl into a hug… Elena had never seen Cyr hug anyone before. "You missed me too?"

"Gods yes!" Cyr exclaimed, Elena couldn't help notice the sincerity in Cyr's normally sarcastic façade. The silver haired Turk smiled, actually smiled, at the contact. As they moved apart Rhode's aqua eyes met with Rude.

Rude didn't jump forward, he moved slowly, as if unsure of how to approach her. She bit her lip and raised an eyebrow, "C'mon Rude-boy, You not gonna at least crack a smile for me, yo?" and as if by magic he smiled, he moved forward and placed a hand on each of her slender shoulders…

Rude didn't speak, he just looked into her eyes, as if searching for the right words… any words, to describe the feelings he always kept buried under his cool exterior. "Hi Red" he finally spoke out, she grinned.

"Hi Rude" she moved onto her tip-toes and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Elena's skin prickled as the girl's cyan eyes homed in on her, her lips twitched. "This is-" Reno started, but was cut short as his sister interjected,

"-Elena" Rhodes held out her hand "We met before"

Elena looked at the girls hand and realised she'd better take it, exchange some sort of greeting. She took the girls hand and shook it firmly before letting go.

"So, what are you doing here?" Rosalind asked, not in an accusing tone but in a state of pure curiosity.

"I thought I'd come, work up a sweat… catch up with you guys, maybe over a coffee?.. then go for my meeting with Tseng"

"Coffee?!" Rosalind nearly jumped into the air, as if a little girl again – extremely excitable.

"Rho, we've been assigned a mission… I was coming to tell you, I gotta shoot off for a couple of days" Reno drew his sister in. Elena couldn't get over how alike they looked, their ruby hair, aqua eyes, pale skin… Rhodes had fuller lips and lesser chiselled features; both of their figures were slender, she had all the curves in all the right places; Reno was a little taller then her but they kept perfect eye contact.

After a few moments silence she nodded and a lob sided smirk appeared on her face "Good job I've got your spare key then" he touched her shoulder.

"I'm not going" Rosalind piped up "I've gotta baby-sit the President" Rhodes scoffed and wrinkled her nose.

"Rufus?" she asked, Rosalind nodded "Gods, who woulda seen that four years ago"

"You should drop in and see him" Cyr piped up

"Think I'd give the poor guy a heart attack!"

Rude glanced at his watch and then nudged Elena, he tilted his wrist towards her so she could see; she nodded in agreement.

"Sorry, guys? We better head off, get everything packed if we're going to make it back for briefing. The way everyone glanced her way made her feel like she'd just crashed a party.

"She right, we better head off…" Reno's grabbed his sisters hand "…You gonna be here then?" he asked, she nodded in reply "I'll call you or Rosalind when I get back, we'll catch up before I set off okay?"

The contact and chemistry between Reno and his sister could only have been more apparent if someone tattooed it on their foreheads. Rosalind and Elena had never had that kind of bond, Elena felt that familiar feeling rise again in her stomach… it was sickening, jealousy.

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 11 * 6****th**** FLOOR * ELENA'S APPARTMENT***  
_* 2__nd__ November 1998 * 10:30 *_

Elena rolled her uniform up tightly, dis-guarding the hangers on her bed. She placed the tightly wrapped clothing into her leather duffel bag, along side her underwear, toiletries, personal materia and sleeping bag. She dropped the bursting dag onto the floor, pulled the flap over and kneeled on it as she tried to zip it up.

After a good five minute battle with the bag her PHS began to ring, she glanced at the caller ID _'Rude' _he was probably waiting outside for her with Reno. She sighed and answered the phone.

"Two seconds Rude, I'll be down" he didn't reply down the phone, just sighed and hung up.

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 11 ***  
_* 2__nd __November 1998 * 10:41 *_

The car ride wasn't a long one over to the new ShinRa building but there'd been a car accident somewhere between Elena apartment and Cyr's… making traffic a nightmare. Elena pressed her head against the icy cold window and watched as her breath fogged up the glass in the back.

Reno was jabbering on to Tseng, explaining that they'd be there as soon as they could, that it was _'unforeseeable circumstances' _and trying to persuade Tseng that… _'I never normally do this!'… _'good luck' Elena thought.

*** ****EDGE**** * SHINRA HQ * **  
_* 2__nd__ November 1998 * 12:06 *_

Tseng had finished the briefing about a hour ago, they were due to set off but Reno was no where to be found. He's wandered off straight after the briefing to speak to Rhodes. Rosalind was still nowhere to be found so with the mighty powers of deduction Elena figured the three of them were probably together.

Rude and Cyr were loading up materia, weaponry and equipment into the back of the black 4x4 Toyota pick up truck.

She was in a world of her own, thinking about the mission ahead. She'd seen what FIRESTORM had done to Reno, the mess he'd been when he returned, clinging onto life… still they didn't know exactly what the 'Geo X' (as they were now calling the substance FIRESTORM injected into his body) actually did, how it was made, why it was made?

She looked over and Cyr and Rude, no emotions showing, she doubted that they actually felt nervous at all. Reno sauntered up behind her, he slapped his hands together causing her to jump.

"Right! all ready for this?!"

**A/N: Please review, need your feedback. so if you could just click the little button- that would be great!**


	16. Rantings of a RedHead

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 16 – Ranting's of a Red Head…**

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Cyr  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery:** Reno's uncharacteristically quite for a change. Rhodes get some news that's hard to swallow and Tifa gets a surprise of her own.

*** ****BONE VILLIAGE * BONE VILLAGE HOSTEL**** ***  
_* 3__rd__ November *2.15 *_

"I'm so sorry, It was so fast, I didn't know that I was gonna have to leave until I- er- well had to leave!" Reno blabbered down the phone feeling very guilty for bailing on her again, she was so understanding though. She let a soft laugh leave her lips, amused by his ramblings. Her voice reassured him that it was fine, she was busy recently anyway with Denzel, the child from Triple S (Sector Seven Scavengers), who had unfortunately be afflicted with Geostigma.

Reno glanced up to see Elena walking towards him with her duffle bag slung over her shoulder.

"You going to help us Reno? Or just stand around all day doing nothing?" she asked in an annoyed tone, Tifa must have heard because she stopped talking and breathed a heavy sigh, telling him he'd better get going.

"I'll speak to you when I get back okay?" he spoke in a different tone now, not with the caring accents he'd normally add to his voice when he spoke to her, he could tell she was smiling as she muttered good bye. The line went dead.

"Who was that?" Elena asked placing her free hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow accusingly, he just shrugged and moved past he to help Rude unpack the truck.

that's hard to swallow and Tifa gets a surprise of her own.

*** ****EDGE**** * SHINRA HQ * TSENGS OFFICE ***  
_* 3__rd__ November *2.15 *_

Rhodes stared at Tseng, she didn't know what to say. Her eyes were wide as if the news was a shock to her.

"They won't let me back?! But they're my girls Tseng!"

He lent forward in his leather chair and looked at her across his wooden desk. He knew that this wasn't going to be easy for her to digest. He parted his lips to offer her some kind of explanation, he brought his eyes up to where she was sitting to see she'd moved, she was now pacing across his office; backwards and forwards as if trying desperately to comprehend the information.

"How can they do this?! They're my girls!" she repeated. She taken the job in the DLTurk's to run that department, those girls were everything to her. When you weren't in the DLTurk's you often didn't know their location; meaning she was loosing her family. "Tseng! I want to speak to Rufus about this!" she stated, more of an order then a request.

"Rosalind's taken the President to Healin' for treatments" he stated in a dry dead-pan tone. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"Call Lindy!"

"I can't do that"

"What am I meant to do then?! How are they dismissing me? Is this my execution? Or are they going to stick me behind a desk in a dingy little office?!"

"Red, Please sit down…"

"No, I want to stand" she folded her arms under her chest and quickly decided that was uncomfortable, realising the weight of the situation she held her hands over her face before running them through her fiery hair. "Please, Tseng, Jus tell me what I'm going to do"

He took a deep breath and walked around to the other side of his desk, perching on the edge of the highly polished wood just in front of his DLTurk.

"Rhodes; The president-" he noticed her quirk an eyebrow "-Rufus" he corrected "Rufus knows that you're a valuable asset to the company, he isn't doing this because he's trying to cause you grief… its because of your unique situation." Her aqua eyes shot him a questioning look "-They don't want to risk EF syndrome, you're too important-"

"EF syndrome!? That's what they're saying?! Tseng, The reason they took me on was because I passed ever psyc test they threw at me, I aced every physical and mental examination ShinRa had to offer!" he knew this was going to be hard for her to digest.

EF syndrome was an 'infection' of sorts. Every DLTurk had to use Entice materia, a way to lure poor men into a false lull of love, or infatuation in order to get them to spill their deepest darkest secrets. The only problem was with Entice materia was that if the wrong person used it on a regular basis – who wasn't of strong enough mind, they would fall into its icy grasp. Entice materia had caused many DLTurk's who had mastered the materia to crumble, making them incapable of love and emotion. EF actually stood for 'Entice Freeze', literally meaning that it froze the user's heart.

The last three DLTurk leaders were Snow, Jemnezmy, and Pollensalta. They didn't want their Pyro to be the forth (Pyro being Rhode's code name in the DLT's).

"Rhodes, they've already made Flow your replacement"

"They did what?! Flow?! She wasn't even second in line! She's not ready for that responsibility! Their sighing her death certificate!" she genuinely looked concerned "You need to get a message to Andrew or Rafe, they need to know what to look out for… she will get EF syndrome, I know her!"

"Rhodes, its done- now you have to listen to me, they're not going to put you behind a desk, or anything like that. They want you to have an early annual evaluation, they want to offer you your job back as a Turk" his voice was steady, he kept eye contact with her for a long moment, her face was expressionless, it reminded him of the first moment he'd ever met her. She then shocked him, bursting out into laughter before grabbing her jacket and katana and marching towards the door.

"Red! Stop!" He called after her, but she was gone. His heavy wooden door closed with a 'bang'.

that's hard to swallow and Tifa gets a surprise of her own.

*** ****BONE VILLAGE * BONE VILLAGE HOSTEL**** ***  
_* 3__rd__ November *3.00 *_

Reno flopped down onto the bed, feeling the springs bounce him back up a little under his weight. He looked up at the ceiling and smiled. His mind wandered back to Tifa, the way she had no malice or contempt in her voice even though he wasn't seeing a lot of her recently. He had been busy with his sister, her waking up in the middle of the night screaming and covered in cold sweat. Not to mention the heart problems she was now afflicted with.

Reno didn't know why he hadn't told Tifa about his sister, he supposed it was because she was a big connection to his past, to all the horrible events he tried so hard to keep buried.

*Bang*

Reno dove up, snapping his EMR open and holding it against Cyr's gullet. Her icy grey eyes stared at him. The EMR crackled in his hand. He looked at the floor to see she'd dropped her bag on the floor, his eyes went back to hers and he quickly retracted the rod back to its holster. He gave her a cheeky apologetic smile, to which she just rolled her eyes.

that's hard to swallow and Tifa gets a surprise of her own.

*** ****EDGE**** ***  
_* 3__rd__ November *3.15 *_

Rhodes scuffed her feet along the pavement, walking with her head down and hands firmly planted in her pockets. Her katana sheath tapped on the back of her legs as she dragged her body along. She was in desperate need of a drink and the past two bars on the way back to Reno's had been closed.

She was nearly home, and knew there was a liquor store the street past Reno's; She looked up, noticing people leaving a huge gap as they past her, some crossing the road. Her eyes fell on a child, running into the traffic on the busy street. Her eyes were wide as the little girl darted out, without even thinking Rhodes darted out, diving forward and throwing the brunette into the curb; the sound of screeching breaks ran up her spine as one of the cars impacted with her body, she rolled over the bonnet and tumbled onto the floor.

She winced, and rolled onto her front before pushing herself up from the ground. The women in the car got out and began to make a bee-line for her. She moved past the women quickly, moving with a slight limp over to the young girl. A crowd had already formed around her, Rhode's stomach turned. As she approached a women moved through the crowd looking frantically around, holding the young girl in her arms.

The women's garnet eyes met Rhode's and she looked shocked.

"Is she okay?" Rhodes asked looking at the tiny girl buried into the older brunettes shoulder. The women seemed to be glaring at Rhodes, as if she was trying to figure out where she knew her from.

"S-s-she's fine, are you okay?"

Rhodes nodded in reply, starting to feel the ache in her hip.

"Thank you, Thank you so much" The women, ran her hair through the girls hair, and finally breathed a sigh of relief. She looked back up at Rhode's, "I'm Tifa, can get you a drink or something… erm…."

"Rhodes" she offered, recognising the name 'Tifa' from somewhere.

"Rhodes, well, I own the bar, just across here" she tilted her head towards a building to their left, Rhode's eyes scanned the sign… 'Seventh Heaven'.

"Drink's on me, It's the least I can do" Tifa offered

that's hard to swallow and Tifa gets a surprise of her own.

*** ****HEALIN * HEALIN LODGE*******  
_* 3__rd__ November *3.15 *_

Rufus ShinRa laid back as the beautiful blonde's began to unwrap his bandages and see to his wounds. Rosalind stood back and watched as the girls pampered him with their tight short white dresses barely covering their surgically enhanced cleavage, compliments of ShinRa probably.

"Would you like a drink sir?" bimbo number 1 held out some champagne, he took the glass.

"How about a back rub sir?" bimbo number 2 began to make work on his shoulders

"How about a foot rub sir?" bimbo number 1 knelt down in a provocative manner

"Would you like a-"

'_fuck, sir?' _Rosalind's mind filled in the blanks, it was admirable really how these women were truly dedicated to their jobs, and a sickening and frightful notation all the same.

She was just about to lean against the wall and break her professional front when the sound of Rufus's voice pulled her back to reality, her cheeks flush a little – as if she'd just been caught sleeping on the job.

"Rosalind"

"Yes, Sir?" god now she was bimbo number 5, she mentally sighed and moved over to Rufus who now had the four blondes moving along his body, two working the knots out and feeding him champagne and strawberries, the other two were rubbing the medicated lotion into his skin while the IV drip poured important chemicals into his body.

"Wait outside" he ordered, moaning as bimbo number 1 worked from his feet – further and further up his leg.

that's hard to swallow and Tifa gets a surprise of her own.

*** ****EDGE**** * SEVENTH HEAVEN***  
_* 3__rd__ November *3.29 *_

Tifa sat the little girl on the bar stool and brushed the hair out of her face to revel a nasty gash along her forehead. Tifa smiled reassuringly at the little girl. She glanced up to the red-head and nodded towards a bar stool for her to sit down.

"Take a seat, I'll just patch up Marlene first… are you hurt at all?" she asked Rhodes, she shook her head.

"Nothing I can't fix" she reached into her jacket pocket for her potions, her finger sliced on the broken glass in her pocket. Tifa looked at her.

"I've got potions in the back, wait here" she instructed disappearing through a door behind the bar. The little girl looked over at the women on the bar stool across from her.

"Are you a Turk too?" she asked

"Erm… no, not really, why?" she was a little confused, she wasn't in her uniform that did reflect the usual Turk get-up, she was wearing jeans, high black boots and a black long sleeved top.

"Oh… doesn't matter" she looked down at the floor. Tifa walked over the handed Rhodes one of the Hi-potions, the red-head nodded in gratitude. Tifa then turned her attention to the little girl

"Marlene, Come on, it will make you feel better" Tifa urged the girl who was refusing to take the foul tasting liquid, Rhodes read the label of her bottle…

_Hi-Potion_

_White Banora Apple Flavour_

_Keep out of Reach of Children_

Truth be told, the potions never tasted like Banora Apples, It was a gimmick to trick you into paying that couple of Gill more just to avoid the bitter taste – of which wasn't effective in the slightest. She often thought that pharmaceutical companies should think of manufacturing a wider range, such as Mideel strawberry flavour or Coral cranberry… Rhodes was hungry.

"Please Marlene, Just take it, Please, be brave for me- okay?" Tifa was pleading with the young girl, to no avail.

"Hey kiddo" Rhode twisted round on her chair, Tifa and the little girl both looked around at the women. "Marlene? Right?, how about… I'll take mine if take yours? Deal yo?"

Tifa's heart sank into her stomach, Reno, she knew she'd recognised this women _'Yo' _– so obvious but it was as if her head was un willing to make the connection, who is this women? Reno never would talk about his past, his family – Tifa figured the Turks were his only family. Who was this girl?

"See that wasn't so bad!"

Tifa turned to see both girls with distorted faces, in disgust from the tar like vial. She watched as Marlene's head began to close up, the wound healing rapidly.

"You really are the hero today" Tifa smiled and moved over to the little girl, placing a gentle kiss on her pale forehead. "Now, you see Denzel"

With that the little girl ran up into the back room, disappearing from sight. "So, what about that drink? What's your poision?"

Rhodes quirked an eyebrow "Whiskey sour, on the rocks"

******

**A/N : Please could people feedback? Just hit that little green button.**


	17. Persistent Questions?

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 17 –** **Persistent Questions…? **

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Cyr  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery:** Rhodes and Tifa get to know each other a little better, Reno and Elena exchange blows …and …all in a nights work…

____________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Thank you to those have reviewed. Your feedback is very important to me. I realised though that I have made a little bit of a blooper – the time on the dates is completely wrong, I've been working off the game release date instead of the time frame in which FFVII and AC played out in the FFVII universe. I hope that everyone does understand that this is set post-FFVII and pre-Advent Children. I'm going to stick with the dates that I've been using- so not to confuse anyone.**

**Think I've rambled on long enough now… Read, Review and Enjoy…**

**____________________________________________________________________**

*** ****EDGE**** * SEVENTH HEAVEN***  
_* 3__rd__ November *18.45 *_

"…and that's that really, came back to Midgar; like so many others I scrambled around to get back on my feet, built this place up… again from scratch."

Rhodes nodded and smiled, she'd asked Tifa what brought her to Midgar. Rhodes swirled her drink idly while listening to Tifa explain her situation – describe her home town and adventures around Gaia.

"So… how about yourself, I have to say I haven't seen you around here before." Tifa polished the glass, watching the red head with a steady eye, hoping she might confirm her suspicions – let something slip about the tie to _her red head _that was to similar to dismiss as a mere coincidence.

"I was born in Midgar, grew up here, moved away because of work commitments, and I'm back at moment visiting friends…" she shrugged "…not much to tell really"

"Any family?" Tifa suddenly became very aware of the fact she just blurted out that last question, her cheeks reddened, but if the girl had noticed she didn't say anything.

Rhodes stared down at her drink, her lob sided smile fading. "Yeah… I do" she paused and glanced back up "So the spronglet? She yours?"

Tifa was taken back a little by the sudden inquiry, she smiled and shook her head "No, she's my friends, he's away a lot… often feels like I'm her Mum though" Tifa's gut knotted up a little, she loved her children with all of her heart, as if they were her own, she even felt guilty when she denied being their parent… but knew that Marlene was Barret's daughter… Denzel was her gift.

Rhodes watched the younger girls eyes cloud over with memories, she quickly changed the conversation. "so you said you've travelled a lot…" Tifa looked up "…ever been to Wutai?"

*** ****THE SLEEPING FOREST*******  
_* 3__rd__ November *19.06 *_

It had taken the group a good few hours to make their way from Bone Village through the sleeping forest to the coordinates they had been assigned. Reno had been moaning the entire time. Elena was at the blunt of it, the reason mostly being that Cyr and Rude choose to ignore their hyperactive-pessimistic friend.

"My feet hurt…" he mumbled to himself "…I think I musta trapped a nerve in my back or something, it seems to be sending a pain right down my leg, makes it feels like its twitching…" Elena could feel her blood pressure rising, She was about to flip, loose her cool…

'_You're a Turk Elena, you are calm and rational in all situations, you are centred and no-one can rub you up the wrong way, you are un flappable, ignore the questions, he's acting stupid on purpose.'_

Elena kept coaching herself, telling herself to say calm. Rude looked at Cyr, she smiled ever so slightly amused at the situation. Reno was just like a little child, tapping on your shoulder every two seconds to ask 'are we there yet', its just a game to see if you can make someone snap. Elena was going red, and not just from the cold against her skin.

"…I don't think this can be a good sign you know, what If I have to loose my leg? What do you think would happen then? Would I be a one legged Turk? Or do you think I'd end up one of those men – sat in the same bar from opening until last orders – day dreaming about the yester years and my days of glory?"

Elena took a deep breath "Reno, shut up! Please! As poetic as that was, please just shut up!" she spoke in deliberate sharp tones, letting him know that if he carried on talking she'd snap.

Cyr nudged Rude playfully "This is going to be a l-ong mission" she sighed, Reno and Elena's bickering was amusing to a point, but after a while it got boring- the same insults would get fired, under minding comments, childish name calling and all round school playground politics.

"Yeez, was just wondering, no need to get your knickers in a twist yo" Reno looked stumped, he let his lower lip stick out before a devilish grin crept across his features "That's if you're wearing any knickers… right Laney?"

Elena swung round and planted a punch in Reno's jaw, knocking him back onto his rump. He looked up shocked and Rude and Cyr turned suddenly to see Reno on the floor was a bloody lip.

"You deserved that one" Rude pointed out

"I didn't deserve anything!" Reno retaliated

"Stop being so obnoxious" Cyr slipped in

"Reno get up" Rude offered his hand, he didn't take it, just planted his heels into the soft forest terrain, shook his head and folded his arms across his chest.

"I'm not moving until Elena apologises"

Elena almost laughed "Apologise?! To you?! Not a chance, lets just leave him"

"Guys?" Cyr was looking down at her glowing sense materia in her bangle

"Leave me then! But you'll be the one loosing out sweet-cheeks!" he winked and clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth

"Hey guys?!"

"We're not leaving you Reno" Rude was stood in the middle of the fiery red head and equally fiery gun wielding blonde.

"Reno? Is you it goal just to piss me off? Is this a game to you-"

"Guys!"

"What?" Reno and Elena both turned to see Cyr looking less then her composed self.

"I'm getting some strong readings her, and according to our coordinates were on the outskirts of the base, we're close, really close"

*** ****EDGE**** * SEVENTH HEAVEN***  
_* 3__rd__ November *19.25 *_

"Tifa?" a sleepy voice sounded from behind the bar, Rhodes peeped over to see a little boy, bandages wrapped around his head and others over different areas of his body. Tifa turned, her hair fanning out in the process before resting back over her delicate shoulders.

"Denzel, what are you doing out of bed?" she knelt down and brushed a lock of his hair away from his face, tucking it behind his ear… only for it to flop back over his drawn face.

"I thought you might need some help opening up" Rhodes watched as Tifa's eyes darted to the clock on the wall, then back to the boy.

"Good shout, I'd almost forgotten" Denzel wasn't listening though, his eyes were fixed on the lady at the bar peering down at him, his brow wrinkled, as if trying to figure out where he knew her from.

"What's you name?" he asked

"Rhodes… what's yours?" he smiled down at him, edging further forward on her bar stool to gain a better look at the little boy.

"Denzel" he paused and looked at Tifa again and then back at the strange women "Are you a Turk?"

Rhodes laughed, then cleared her throat "Ex-Turk, why'd you ask?"

He glanced at Tifa again, then back at the redhead "No reason" he opened his mouth wide and yawned.

"Hey young man, why don't you get to bed, I'll open up" Tifa playfully tapped his cheek with the slightest touch of her knuckles.

"Open on your own?" he asked, sounding more worried then anything else.

"I'm sure I can help if Tifa needs it" Rhodes piped up, winking at the little boy before he let out another yawn, kissed Tifa on the cheek and disappeared from where ever he'd just come from.

"Denzel? Is he your friends too?"

"Nope… long story, hold on, I've just got to open up…" she wandered around to bar and unlocked the huge wooden doors, letting them swing open. She switched a light switch, something out front seemed to flicker before illuminating the front of the bar. Before Tifa had even made it back to the bar a couple of people had moved through the door, Rhodes watched as a couple of the, what she could only assume, regular drunks stumbled in, looking her up and down – causing her skin to crawl.

Then her eyes homed in on an older man, moving him self in carefully on a battered wheel-chair.

"Hello Jimmy" Tifa chimed pouring the other punters their drinks

"Ello Tifa" he moved to the end of the bar and looked straight at Rhodes "Ello Reno" he tilted his hat to her with slightly less enthusiasm. Her smile faded a little, Tifa noticed Rhodes move over to Jimmy and perch on a stool next to him.

"Sorry, My names Rhodes… You know Reno?"

Jimmy was gazing up at her, confused, then the realisation hit that the person in front of him was a women.

"Oh I do apologise my dear, I could have sworn you were that Turk!" Tifa noticed the ears prick up at the mere mention of _'T-u-r-k'_.

Rhodes laughed as the man took her hand in his own. "What are you drinking?" she asked softly.

"Pint of bitter" he smiled up at her and she gave Tifa a nod "So… you do know you look very similar to that red-headed Turk Reno!" he lent in a little bit and whispered "But he's not half as pretty as you!" Rhodes began to laugh.

"How do you know him?" she asked, watching as Tifa slid the Pint and a fresh whiskey sour to Rhodes and Jimmy.

"Oh that boy's always in here!"

"Causing trouble?"

"Oh no! he's not a bad'en, he looks out for our Tifa, makes sure none of this riff-raff is causing her any troubles you see." Rhodes rolled her eyes, trust her brother to be a knight in shining armour in an ex-AVALANCHE members bar.

" Really?" Jimmy nodded, taking a swig of his beer "well he sounds like a great guy"

Jimmy nodded again "That lads not perfect, who is? But he seems to have a good head on his shoulders now, got his priorities straight… you see he's a Turk! You'd think he'd have sold 'is heart along time along working for ShinRa! But no, his not that bad!"

_'Not that bad' Rhodes mentally laughed, what an eloquent turn of phrase._

"You know, I used to be a Turk… do I seem all that bad to you?" Tifa noticed her aqua eyes sparkle as she spoke and laughed with Jimmy, she knew who that women was, deep down she knew.

Jimmy almost chocked on his beer, Rhodes offered him a gentle pat on the back "You were a Turk?" he looked very surprised, he took her hand into his again "With soft hands like these?" She laughed again.

"I moisturise"

*** ****SLEEPING FOREST ***** FIRESTORM BASE ***  
_* 3__rd__ November *19:25 *_

"Psst, I can see them" Reno's eyes were watching people move, guarding a doorway with heavy artillery.

"What're they packing?" Cyr's eyes followed Reno's line of vision. The forest had got dark very fast, didn't help being up north where the days were short and the nights were long. Reno's night vision was by far the best out of the four of them. Cyr was definitely best at stealth.

"Can't tell, seems to be a couple of semi-automatic hand guns, riffle strapped to both of their backs and who-wants-ta-bet some mean blades here there and everywhere"

"Okay, I'll go down and take them out quietly then, Elena can cover me, you boys stay here"

"Why?" Reno asked, a little put out that now he was finally at the action and he didn't get a slice of the cake!

"Don't want you doing to much, with the bad back and leg an'all" Elena flashed him a cheeky smiled before keeping low behind Cyr, taking cover from bushes and trees while Cyr gained on the two unsuspecting men.

Elena almost lost sight of Cyr, that girl was amazing at making her self invisible. Elena's eyes homed in as one of the men silently disappeared, the other man was about to Turk when Cyr's silver hair can into view, and within a blink of an eye the guy was down on the floor, along with his partner.

Cyr held her hand in the air and signalled for Elena to follow her. Elena paused and glanced behind her, and then she took the plunge, moving swiftly towards 'fort-knox'.

*** ****EDGE**** * SEVENTH HEAVEN***  
_* 3__rd__ November *11.48 *_

*Ring-Ring* *Ring-Ring* A lot of Tifa's regulars whipped their heads around to see where that intolerable sound. There weren't that many people who could afford a PHS in this part of the Edge.

Rhodes stood up and rooted in her pockets, she swayed slightly and smiled apologetically as she struggled to find the ringing device. Alas she found it.

"Pyro- I mean Rhodes" She mentally kicked herself, She also noticed Tifa's thin eyebrow rise accusingly.

--"Red, Its me"-- She rolled her eyes, really not in the mood to talk to Tseng at all.

"What do you want?" She asked, placing herself back down on the bar stool and finishing the last of her drink

--"Where are you?"—

"At a bar, don't asked me where" she didn't want to lie to him

--"Who are you with?"—

"Tseng, unless there is some immediate threat to my life I don't think you need all of this information." She paused "I'm not on the clock any more, call my brother or something, he's paid to tell you the in's and out's of his personal life"

Tifa felt her cheeks flush, knowing Rhodes was talking about Reno, and that if what she just said was true maybe all the Turks already knew about her.

--"Red, Please"—

"Tseng, I don't wanta hang up on you, so I'll speak to you tomorrow yo. Okay?"

He didn't reply, she took that as her cue to leave. "Goodbye Tseng"

After she hung up the phone she sighed and slumped over the bar.

"Boyfriend?" Tifa asked suddenly very curious about Reno, this women and the interactions of the Turks.

Rhodes laughed "Ex" she looked up at Tifa "and Ex-Boss… complicated"

"Tell me about it" Tifa leaned in. The bar was quieting down, people were stumbling out, other were almost past out on their table tops and Tifa couldn't pass up the opportunity she was being offered here.

"Not a lot to tell really, Me and my brother got offered a job, we both took it with our best friend Ru" an alarm bell rang in her head, _Ru? _Could that be Rude?! "Those two got partnered up, I eventually got partnered with 'the Ex'…" She laughed a little "…We hated each other, fought it out, fell in love. I was offered another job, jumped at the chance and left…"

"As simple as that?" Tifa felt her stomach whirling, she obviously didn't know Reno half as well as this women did.

"Don't know why I'm telling you all this, you are an Ex-Eco-Terrorist yo." Rhode's eyes lit up playfully as Tifa almost chocked on the water she'd just had a sip of.

"What?" Tifa was bright red, and her coughing had attracted Jimmy's attention briefly.

"I was a Turk, I know all the major players… or Ex-major-players…" she scrunched up her nose before letting her facial expression drop to a more sombre tone. "…Plus you were with Reno when he was taken by FIRESTORM… suppose I should thank you for what you did for him" she paused as if embarrassed, her eyes levelled with Tifa's "Thank you"

Tifa was speechless, had this woman known the whole time? Did she just want to check she wasn't still apart of AVALANCHE? Had she been playing some twisted game? Or was she just trying to find the right moment to bring it up.

"I'd better go" the girl stood up suddenly and slipped a note across the bar, she quickly moved out of the door in an oh too familiar way. Tifa felt a whole de je vu as she watched the red-head leave in a blur of red hair.

**A/N: Please review, any feedback would be brilliant, I'm trying currently to bridge the gap between future chapters I've already writing, which deal with a major plot line. There are a couple of roads I can take this down so the more feedback the better. So please click that little green button, it'll only take a second, and share with me your thoughts…**


	18. Children

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 18 –** **Children…**

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Cyr  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery: **In a world of violence and horror why is it always the children that get hurt?

____________________________________________________________________

**A/N: Okay this chapter is just to tie to some loose ends and open up for the plot to lead onto the major story a little more. Hope you like, if you do…or don't… please review. =D**

**____________________________________________________________________**

*** ****EDGE**** * SLEEPING FOREST***  
_* 4__th__ November * 00:25 *_

Reno and Rude had swept the entire area in record time, there hadn't been much of a fight, it was rather sad really. All of their defences were down, most un-armed, pretty much caught with their trousers down.

The body count, twelve, ten males and two females, all the figures didn't add up, some must have been further into the building, no doubt Cyr and Elena were on top of that. Rude started frisking the bodies for ID, collecting it all up. Reno looked around at the bloody mess and then down at his bleeding arm.

This was their training room, a large open space now flooded with blood.

"I'm gonna go check out the rest of the rooms yo" Rude didn't even respond just continued to mutter to himself. Reno stepped though the sticky mess, stepping over the bodies.

He stopped for a second recognising one of the men… his blonde hair now soaked in crimson, lifeless eyes staring up at Reno with a look of regret. He was one of the guys who had accompanied Tara Rayne the night Lockhart and himself had been captured. One of the guys who had helped destroy his body.

Reno looked up, and continued walking to the back of the training hall, his shoes clicked against the floor, he walked down a thin corridor noticing the same layout as the sector seven base. His chest tightened a little as memories swirled around his head. He suddenly snapped out of it, a whimpering noise brought him back to reality. He flicked his EMR open and followed the noise.

Reno stopped in front of a large metal door with a key card lock. Identical to the torture room he'd been condemned to. Slowly he peered up though the tiny dirty window, he could just make out the figure of a person on a chair. His breath steamed up the glass.

He stepped backwards and placed his EMR against the key card lock and swallowed hard. "Bolt" as soon as the words left his lips an electric current moved from his rod into the electric lock, as the wires frazzled the door clipped open. Reno quickly pushed though being confronted by a young boy, bound to a chair, shaking and sweating.

*** ****EDGE**** * SLEEPING FOREST***  
_* 4__th__ November * 00:11 *_

Cyr and Elena waited by the back entrance, Their cue was when Reno and Rude started their sweep. So a hell of a lot of noise was what they were listening for. Sure enough it wasn't long before gun fire and carnage ensued. As some of them began to escape out of the back Elena and Cyr eliminated them, quickly moving into the building to take on any other escapees.

"STOP!" A voice rang out, Elena quickly swung round and flicked her safety on, she wasn't sure what to do. The man in front of her held a pregnant crying women, His strong arm wrapped around her bound body, knife held to her throat.

"This woman is a civilian! Don't shoot!" the womens eyes were pleading with Elena, a slight purple glow ran through them and she couldn't move, she was physically paralysed.

"Now you two, move to one side. Myself, the women and these men are going" he nodded to the men who were still standing. Cyr's eyes were cold, this was their mission, their orders were no-one got out unless captured.

Cyr quickly pulled her gun out of her holster and pointed it at the women. Elena's eyes widened and she knocked Cyrs gun out of her hands. Cyr was shocked.

"Let them go" Elena offered as an explanation.

*** ****EDGE**** * SLEEPING FOREST***  
_* 4__th__ November * 00:31 *_

Reno had checked the rest of the back, it seemed Elena and Cyr had been there; bodies laid scattered on the floor; yet they were both no where to be seen.

Reno carried the shaking ebony haired boy back to the hallway, Rude looked over with a confused expression. The thin boy's eyes were wide, unsure if he was still trapped inside a fearful dream world or if the horrific images were actually a reality. The boy started wriggling, trying to escape.

Reno dropped him and then grasped the boys wrists, forcing him to look him straight in his aqua eyes. "Look kid! Listen! I'm here to help!" his voice was firm, stern. The boys eyes couldn't focus properly, before the boy had a chance to realise he was sat in a pool of his captures blood his body began to shake and everything faded into blackness.

*** ****EDGE**** * SLEEPING FOREST***  
_* 4__th__ November * 00:31 *_

Cyr's PHS rang out, drawing her attention off the road for a moment, she quickly put her eyes back on the dust Forest track.

"Elena, answer the phone!" she ordered, still annoyed about having to let the group of Terrorist go.

Elena reached over into Cyrs pocket, glancing quickly at the caller ID before flipping the cell open.

"Reno. We're in pursuit of a group from the base" her voice was a little shaky, Cyr was driving at ridiculus speeds, extremely annoyed that the little rookie ruined the mission. Elena never worked with Cyr, it was like handing a child some matches and light fuel. "What? A boy?" Cyr glanced briefly over her shoulder at the younger girl "Why are we in pursuit?" Elena could almost hear Cyr's blood boiling.

Elena thought for a moment before Cyr grabbed the phone out of her delicate hands, nearly crashing the hi-jacked vehicle into a tree.

"Reno!?! Rookie messed up. There was a pregnant women, she let them all go with the women!" Cyr was yelling down the phone, being very un-characteristically frazzled.

Elena cringed and lent forward twisting the steering wheel, missing another tree… and not by much. "I don't know where the hell we are!!" She yelled, un phased by the near-miss.

*** ****EDGE**** * SEVENTH HEAVEN***  
_* 4__th__ November * 08:17 *_

Marlene pressed her spoon on top of the milk soaked cereal, letting the spoon fill with the white liquid before moving the metal spoon with an unsteady hand straight into her mouth – causing a small amount to escape down her chin.

"C'mon Marlene, hurry up and get that eaten, its almost time for school!" Denzel was far too enthusiastic about school at the moment, Marlene figured it was purely because he had a crush on Miss Thyme. She rolled her eyes and watched as she pushed her spoon down on the surface of the milk just a little too far – a rouge hoop of cereal hi-jacked the spoon-boat. She moved the spoon menacingly into her mouth, imagining her mouth was a monster and the hoop of cereal was a lost explorer. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tifa.

"Come on guys, lets hurry things up a little bit!" she said rushing through the bar where Marlene had yet to finish her breakfast and Denzel was battling with getting his twisted jacket on with his bag-pack already over his shoulder's, she quickly assisted the little boy helping him untangle himself and then slip the jacket on without his pesky bag in the way. "Marlene, if you eat up quickly we'll stop by Marvin's comics and I'll buy you two the next issue of 'Condor'!" Tifa knew bribery wasn't the best parenting, but it was one of the most effective… Marlene's eyes grew wide and glistened as she had a quick glance of an exchange with Denzel. Suddenly the young girl was eating like a 'Hungry' from Corral Valley.

Tifa never could understand Marlene and Denzel's obsession with Condor Comic's, when she was at school Condor Comics were around but no-one paid much attention to them, everyone loved Cactuer Comic's and Goblin Island Adventures Comic's… how times had changed.

She grabbed a wet wipe from behind the bar and quickly wiped Marlene's face before slipping the girls backpack onto her tiny shoulders. She bounced off the stool and froze, her eyes spotting something.

Tifa's smile faded and she followed the girls line of vision.

"Hey Guy's"

*** ****EDGE**** * SHINRA HQ * FLOOR 54 * CONFERENCE ROOM C**  
_* 4__th__ November * 08:17 *_

Rosalind walked into the conference room, and slumped down in her usual chair, taking a sip of her coffee. She was more then thankful that she was back at the Edge, Rufus was staying at Healin' for another couple of days – his paradise of blonde bimbo's feeling him grapes and fanning him with proverbial palm leafs.

Glancing around the large room she realised how empty it felt without the rest of the Turks. She strummed her nails against the table top, letting her mind zone out while she listened to the rhythmic tapping.

The door swung open and she almost split coffee down her as she jumped. Her eyes shot up to see Tseng.

"Good morning Rosalind" he almost smirked, knowing she'd been startled by his sudden appearance.

"Morning Sir" Her cheeks flushed ever so slightly, placing the mug down on her coaster and watching him take long strides across the room to his place at the head of the table. He paused for a moment and looked thoughtful.

"Just the two of us" She wiggled her eyebrows playfully, Tseng and Rosalind had known each other from day one, for some reason without the rest of the group it felt a lot more casual, like she could poke fun at her stern boss.

His mouth twitched into the tiniest smile and he too slumped down in his chair. "So any official business for me?" she asked leaning forward onto the desk.

He simply shook his head. His sombre expression was hidden behind his level headed mask. Rosalind moved to sit next to him nudging him slightly.

"How'd it go with Red?" she asked moving her head to try and make him look her in the eye. She could see him twitch.

"I fired her" his head fell to the table with a thump, he braced himself for Rosalind to screech 'You did what?!' or 'How could you!'… neither came.

"What do they want to do with her?" Rosalind asked, her voice calm and composed.

She couldn't really hear his reply, he merely grunted.

"Come again?" she lent back in her chair as he straightened up

"The President wants her to come back to the Turks" he could see Rosalinds eyes light up "She's going to think I've pushed for this."

Rosalind could see his point, Tseng had never been happy with Rhodes transfer into the DLTurk's, He was a broken man for a while – no matter how hard he'd tried to hide it. Reno was a little less composed with his feelings on the matter…

As Tseng's phone rang they both jumped this time. They both glanced at each other and smiled before he glanced at the caller ID with a confused expression. Rosalind raised an eyebrow.

"Its Reno"

*** ****EDGE**** * SLEEPING FOREST***  
_* 4__th__ November * 08:28 *_

"Tseng, Rude and Cyr are heading back" he paused listening to Tseng ramble some spiel down the phone at him, he cut off, watching Elena bang her head against the wall, he reached forward and pulled her back – shaking his head at her. "Tseng, chill out yo. Look, Me and Lena are fine – Thanks for asking, Rude and Cyr are bringing a boy, a child back..." as Tseng began to speak again his attention drift back to Elena, she looked literally suicidal after a night in hell, she now was playing with her gun… a cold thought ran through his head and he snatched the gun out of her unsuspecting hands.

Elena moved to try and snatch her gun back, he just moved onto his tip toes and held it as high into the air as he could, nearly laughing as she began to jump to try and grab the gun away from his lanky arms"…Tseng, It looked to me like the boy underwent the same _treatment _that Rho and me had…" This time Tseng wasn't so chatty and Elena stopped the jumping. He realised the wait of the situation, this really wasn't a time for fun and games.

"Look, Tseng there's more…"

*** ****EDGE**** * SEVENTH HEAVEN***  
_* 4__th__ November * 08:28 *_

"Cloud!" Marlene ran over and wrapped her arms around her hero, he picked her up and spun her around, she erupted in giggles. "Where have you been?"

Cloud placed the young girl back onto solid ground, Denzel looked over… a little unsure. "You going to walk us to school?!" Clouds gaze went from the little boy to Tifa, she shot her a questioning look… partly because he didn't realise Denzel was fit for school and partly asking her permission. She just smiled and nodded.

"Sure he is" Tifa watched the two children beam, obviously forgetting all together about their deal.

Her eyes met Clouds again and she felt her stomach knot a little under his icy blue gaze, she felt something pull on her hand and looked down to see Marlenes big beautiful eyes staring up at her.

"Teef-a…" she held out her hand "…Comic book"

Tifa almost burst out laughing at the little girls tenacity, obviously underestimating this girls love of a deal.

*** ****EDGE**** * SHINRA HQ * FLOOR 54 * CONFERENCE ROOM C**  
_* 4__th__ November * 08:43 *_

"Rosalind, are you up to date with paper work?" Tseng asked hanging up the phone

"You're not going to tell me what that was all about?" Rosalinds thin blonde eye brow raised up. He shrugged.

"Cyr and Rude are bringing a boy back in need of medical attention. Reno and Elena are waiting for the SOLIDER squadron to arrive and start their sweep." Rosalind could tell he was holding back "A group FIRESTORM escaped… Elena let them go, they had a women hostage. Elena and Cyr had a little accident – a crash"

"Oh god! Are –" her face was pure horror

"Their both fine, Cyr was ready for killing Elena but apart from that they're fine" Tseng looked exhausted, Rosalind knew when he sent a group on an away mission all he could do was worry, driving him insane.

Truth be told, Tseng knew Reno could look after the group; although for onlookers Reno may have seemed childish, impulsive, unstable… Reno was a natural leader. When push came to shove he'd throw his childish games out of the window for the safety of his co-workers. He was a protector, he just had the heart of a 17 year old boy who couldn't express his feelings properly, therefore resorting to violence, play fighting, sarcasm and name calling. Yet, that's why everyone loved him.

*** ****EDGE**** * SEVENTH HEAVEN ***  
_* 4__th__ November * 09:03 *_

Tifa sat on one of the pew's near the front door. She couldn't help but twiddle her thumbs, letting her mind wander to the man she'd spent the last year or nearly two, following to the end of the world and back. Her mind went over and over their travels, their friends, their loves and… losses. Aeris.

He was holding onto her, she was plaguing his every thought and in the process pushing the people who still loved him further away. Denzel and Marlene idolised Cloud, loved him whole heartedly. Tifa hated watching him destroy them every time he'd sneak away after a flying visit; truth was it used to destroy her too, she would pull on a happy fount for the children, and secretly she'd be crushed as well.

Cloud had always rescued her, he'd promised he would. Then came the night when she was taken, taken by Tara Rayne, along with Reno. She was so confused that night, the man she'd hated and fought all those years (by Clouds side) had actually saved her (and Cloud… he was not where to be found). Even when ShinRa had 'stormed the castle', with help from the ex-AVALANCHE group. Even when she'd got back to the bar he-he just wasn't there.

Now what plagued her thoughts, and kept her awake at night worrying was Reno. This man who'd stumbled into her life by a series of unfortunate effects. Now cloud was back again causing irrational emotions to bubble up.

She was angry at Cloud, he'd been gone so much longer then usual; he never called to check on the children… on her. He didn't care, or maybe he cared to much; wallowing in self pity wasn't helping anyone.

Her head hung down, looking at the floor, two worn boots came into view. She looked up to see Cloud looming over her with a pale expression.

"Hey Teef"

**A/N: Please review!!!!! Will be greatly appreciated. Thank you to the people who have read and reviewed… =D**


	19. Great Warriors, Heroes and Heart Ache

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 19 – Great Warriors, Heroes and Heart Ache**

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Cyr  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery:** When you build someone up to greatness it doesn't take much to disappoint, when someone's your world you're easily crushed. You learn the hard way who to trust with something as fragile as your heart.

*** ****EDGE**** * SEVENTH HEAVEN***  
_* 6__th__ November * 20:30 *_

"And the great warrior went crazy, living in the past, wanting desperately to understand his purpose in the world. His obsession destroyed him… rotted his soul… he no longer cared about the people who cared for him-"

"Were you friends with Sephiroth?" Denzel piped up, his blanket wrapped tightly around his body. Still a little nervous around his new family.

Cloud paused, feeling that familiar regret and hatred. He'd admired Sephiroth and he'd destroyed his life, ruined something so beautiful and perfect. Although he'd been defeated, Cloud couldn't move on…

"Cloud?" Marlene was watching him zone off into space with wide eyes

He looked at the two children, sat there listening contently to his story. "Sephiroth was once a good man, he was mislead… destroyed things that were important to his friends-" Clouds mother, Tifa's father, countless family and friends… Aerith…

"The import thing is to keep your friends close… to listen to the people who love you…"

"Like you, Tifa and Papa?" Marlene piped up, Cloud broke a smile

"Of corse…"

"So when you tell us to go to sleep, or not to play in the bar… that's cause you love us? Right?" the little girl's eyes looked over to the door way behind Cloud, he followed her gaze looking over his shoulder.

"Exactly" he wasn't even looking at the young girl anymore, he was staring at Tifa… smiling at him _'how longs she been there?'_

"That's right guys, so I think its time you, Miss Wallace, get into your own bed, and both of you get some sleep." Tifa fitted into the mothering role perfectly, she'd always held the group of AVALANCHE together. She loved Marlene, Loved Denzel who'd been brought into her life by Cloud; but it was hard- holding together some semblance of a family when their father figures weren't around.

Barret away at Coral and Cloud… well… almost unreachable by anyone… distant. Then their mother figure was working all day, unable to take them to the park after school, to read them bedtime stories…

Reno was spending more and more time at the bar, swinging by for at least a drink at night. He'd brought gifts round for the children on a regular basis, comic books; of coarse the children didn't know who the gifts were from.

When the bar was quiet he'd take over for a little while, letting Tifa go and see her children, say a proper goodnight… tuck them up in bed … he was a better father to them children, weather they knew about him or not.

*** ****EDGE**** * SEVENTH HEAVEN***  
_* 6__th__ November * 20:58 *_

Cloud walked though the bar, his sword swung over one shoulder and a package in his hands. He looked over the spotless bar that hadn't been open over the past few days. Tifa must have wanted to make the most of having him around with the children.

He'd felt a cloud (no pun intended) of guilt, following him about the past few days. He loved the children. He loved Tifa, his child hood friend; yet he couldn't be with any of them, he didn't deserve such beautiful people to touch his life… he was more afraid of him touching their lives, destroying them, the people he loved… tarnishing them with his poison.

He walked towards the door, sliding the huge bolts and locks and pulling the heavy doors open.

"No goodbye?"

He froze, he should have known he couldn't escape without seeing her. He couldn't turn around and look her in her eyes – but he could see her face in his minds eye… the hurt and sorrow that suffocated him. If only he could find the words to tell her why he was going. If only he could justify it. If only he could make everything he'd done alright…

"Don't forget your phone" She'd moved behind him, holding out his PHS in her slender hand. Her voice sounded defeated and tired. He just looked at her hand, his back still towards her. He gently took the cell from her palm.

"Call next time" she muttered before turning the walking back across the bar. He paused for a moment before moving out of the bar and closing the doors behind him.

Tifa walked back over and locked the doors. Tears were daring to fall, she turned around and walked up stairs, switching off the lights as she went- letting the darkness chase her up to her bedroom. Tifa peaked into Denzel and Marlene's room, leaning over their sleeping bodies she planted a soft kiss onto their foreheads.

"Night Tifa" Denzel muttered rolling over pulling his quilt tight around him. She smiled fondly at the young boy. She left the dim bedside lamp on next to her sleeping boy- he was still scared of the monsters in the darkness, the nightmares held in its depths. He was only just starting to sleep in his own bed, countless nights he crawled into her own bed or Marlene's. He always slept better when Cloud had been home.

Tifa walked into the office pulling the door gently closed behind her. She slowly got ready for bed. After brushed her teeth she closed the bathroom wall mounted cabinet, looking at herself in the mirror. She didn't even recognise the women looking back at her. When did she become a toy? When did she become so weak? Questions ran through her mind and tears rolled down her flushed cheeks. The sound of her cell ringing in the next room jolted her eyes away from her distorted image.

Before her eyes could focus in on the caller ID Clouds name ran through her mind, but alas no - "Reno?" Her voice was hushed so not to wake the children. She tired not to sniffle down the phone, but sometimes when a girls got to sniffle a girls got to sniffle. "How was the mission, are you okay?"

--"I'm exhausted, got back earlier today… nightmare…"

There was a long pause, as if he was listening to something he only thought he'd heard before.

--"Tifa? Have… Have you been crying?"—

Tifa's stomach tightened and now more tears slipped down her face, she couldn't help getting upset about Cloud; he was one of her oldest friends, well one of the only oldest friends she had left now, but she felt guilty for the way she felt.

"I'm fine" she lied, could help but, she didn't want him to worry

'_Please, come and see me' _she could never tell him straight what it was she wanted

--"Are the spronglettes okay?" he sounded worried now

She smiled inwardly, Trying to stop the tears falling, even though he'd been off on an exhausting dangerous mission, he was automatically worried about her and her children "…Reno honestly, I'm fine…"

'_I can't cope with this, I need you to help me' _

--"Teef, I'm coming over"—

"…Okay, kay, I'll see you soon…" she waited for the line to go dead and took a deep breath. He was coming over. He knew she needed him, he was always there when she needed him, more then he could ever imagine.

*** ****EDGE**** * SEVENTH HEAVEN***  
_* 6__th__ November * 22:02 *_

Reno grabbed his EMR placing it into the leather hoister, he grabbed the keys for the door and slid them into the lock. As he turned the handle he felt a hand grab his shoulder.

Reno automatically pulled out his EMR and swung to hit the mystery intruder. As if they were expecting it his EMR hit with a cold metal *twang*, he automatically went to move his EMR again, but as he did his eyes focused onto his 'attacker'.

"Rho!" he stopped mid swing, she was already for his attack, poised with her next block, she lowered her weapon down.

"Where the hell you going yo?" she asked taking a step back while Reno reluctantly placed the Electro Rod back into its leather pouch.

His eyes scanned down his sleepy sister, she was still extremely on edge, waking up in the middle of the night if he merely sneezed. He knew she was a light sleeper anyway, always slept with her katana next to her bed and a switchblade under her pillow.

The switchblade had previously been their fathers, deceased, Reno often found it ironic that the very blade they were threatened with as children, the very person they feared, the person they would hide from (pulling the thin blackest above their heads and holding onto each other for safety); that their father, the equivalent to the boogie-man… and his trusted switchblade, would bring his sister comfort and protection in the mist of the night.

"Out, I've got somewhere to be, important business"

She raised an eyebrow, he couldn't lie to her… she had an innate lie detector, inherited from a controlling father who, at the very blink of a lie, would see fit to beat them into a bloody pulp. This might have also been contributed to their bluntness, lack of tact, that could be seen as a blessing or a hindrance.

It was approaching the anniversary of their fathers death, he hadn't had his sister around this time of the year for a while- she seemed to make herself disappear a good fortnight before and come back a fortnight after that particular date. This year she wouldn't leave Reno's side causing them both to think about events they'd both tried to repress their whole lives.

"Important business?" her soft voice pulled him back into the room, her katana handle was held tightly in her hand, the blade against the floor allowing her to rest on the ornate, deadly, make-shift leaning post; Rhodes had a horrible habit of doing that, placing thin holes in his exposed floorboards.

"I've gotta see someone" he flashed a lob-sided smile at her, hoping she thought it was one of his latest conquests, but he saw she wasn't buying it.

"A girl?" she left her sword sticking out of the ground and walked around her brother like a lioness circling its prey. She was watching his body language, he hated the fact he couldn't lie to her- no one could, one of the reasons Rhodes was one of the best interrogators without having to resort to violence. "…This isn't _just _a girl, is it…"

She stopped in front of him, Reno laughed and rolled his eyes. "Rho, I'm your brother yo, I shouldn't need to tell you the _in's _and _out's _of my personal life right?"

Her face beamed "I knew you'd been seeing someone!" she jumped back to get a full look at her brother, looking him up and down, assessing him, weighing up how this could be true.

"Hey! I didn't say that"

"Didn't have too" she grabbed his arm pulling him away from the doorway and sitting him on the sofa, leading him by the cuff of his jacket, "So, C'mon who is she?!" she was really excited, no surprise really – she'd never seen her brother strung up on someone before.

Reno rolled his eyes "I'm sure you know" he proceeded to mutter to himself "you obviously know everything else"

She paused and looked thoughtful, knowing that he was being completely sarcastic; but something clicked in her brain, he almost heard an alarm bell ringing – her aqua eyes flashed purple with excitement and shock.

"7th Heaven!" she yelped, causing Reno to suddenly feel quiet flushed

"What?" his voice wavered _'how'd the hell she know that!?'_

"Oh my gods! It's that bar maid!!"

*** ****EDGE**** * SEVENTH HEAVEN***  
_* 6__th__ November *23:39 *_

Tifa's phone rang twice, call on the display – Reno, he was outside obviously. She walked down stairs quietly and turned on the lights. Walking across the cold bar floor with bare feet felt oddly refreshing and a welcoming sensation.

She unlocked the door to a very frazzled looking Reno, he looking slightly disturbed. He was late, it had been a hour since she had spoken to him on the phone and figured he'd probably just fallen asleep.

"Reno? What's wrong? Come in-" she started ushering him inside "-Quick" as she shut the door, bolting it behind him, she peaked around.

Reno moved into the building and waited for her to turn around, as her hair flipped over her shoulder

He paused and studied Tifas face.

"My sister caught me slipping out, she knows about us"

"What?" he didn't look happy, Tifa didn't know weather to be happy he'd told someone, upset he hadn't told her first or angry he was risking exposing them. "How?"

"She just knows! She does that!" he pulled a chair down from on top of the table, placing it on the floor – he sank into the wooden seat and rested his forehead on the table with a small *clunk*, she mimicked him, taking a chair from beside him and sitting down.

"You told her?"

"No!" he lifted his head "…well… I might as well have done, she can see straight through people, she's been getting back to her usual self lately and I'm paying for it"

Tifa laughed, placing a hand on his back "she wouldn't tell anyone though…" he didn't reply, just let his head fall back onto the table "…right?"

"No… she won't, its just hate asking her to lie for me, she hates lying…"

"Reno…" Tifa moved towards him grasping his hand and forcing him to sit up straight, as his spine uncurled he look her in her bright garnet eyes and smiled.

"Hey its fine… how are you and the sprog's?" Tifa had almost forgotten why'd he'd come around in the first place – he really could take all her worries off her mind.

"They're fine, Denzel seems to be a little more at ease now … we think we've got it bad… then you listen to Denzel, that kids been to hell and back…" she stopped talking, it seemed to upset Reno.

Denzel's family was killed in the sector 7 incident, placing a lot of guilt on Reno's shoulders. Then he was taken in by Reeve's mother, they bonded – a family, again tragedy when he had to watch her die… first geostigma victim. He watched many others die the same painful death. Alone in the world again he had to fight to live becoming a scavenger, with many others, Triple S (sector seven scavenger's).

Cloud found Denzel by his Fenrir outside sector 5, ill from geostigma.

All of the horrible events in Denzel's life had brought him to Cloud and Tifa, for them to care for… Marlene loved having Denzel in the house and would look after him, soaking his wounds… playing nurse.

Reno was always going to see Denzel as a reminder for the horrible act he'd committed, all those innocent lives lost. It was that day Reno lost a lot of respect for ShinRa and the _job _he had, but orders were orders… that was at least his rationalisation behind it.

He looked up watching Tifa studying his face, as if all the answers were written across his forehead in the worried wrinkles.

"So… _he _was back then?" Tifa subconsciously rolled her eyes at Reno's comment.

"He was." Her slender shoulders slumped just a little bit. He automatically went to wrap his arms around her but found himself holding back.

"I bet Marlene was glad of that right?"

Tifa broke a tiny smile "She was, only means waking up tomorrows going to be that much harder. Cloud's her selfless hero. Truth is though he's living in the past, wallowing in self pity… there's nothing heroic about that." She stood up suddenly "Drink?"

******


	20. Sleepy Turk

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 20 – Sleepy Turk…**

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Cyr  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery:** Reno isn't sleeping very well, a day… or so… in the head of a sleepy red-head Turk.

*** ****EDGE**** * SHINRA HQ * FLOOR 54 * CONFERENCE ROOM C**

_* 13__th__ November 1998 * 08:29 *  
_

"Right" Tseng slammed the file onto the table in front of Reno causing him to jump and look around startled, the familiar 'did-anyone-notice-I'd-fallen-asleep?' look fell across his features, he pulled on his cheeky lob sided smile as some means of explanation for his drowsiness. The real reason he'd never mention to his comrades, between a broken sister and secret girlfriend everything was just piling on top of him.

"As I was saying, Reno" Tseng continued to walk around the table, he saw all the girls, pretty much in unison roll there eyes at his complete disregard, more so then usual lately, for time keeping and department meetings. "We've just had a letter through, it seems to be that time of year again."

"What time of year?" Reno piped up, the others all look at him and then back up at their boss, their expressions clarifying that they were just as much in the dark as he was.

"ShinRa staff fund raiser ball" Tseng forced the words to leave his lips watching his Turks all look horrified, Reno smirked and lent back in his chair, watching his partner look like he'd just been kicked in the teeth. "This is years funds are going to Geo-Stigma. I expect you all to be there"

"When is it?" Cyr spoke out, just as horrified as Rude

"Next Friday"

"What?!" Elena sat forward suddenly "A week away?! One week?"

"I figured if I gave you all much more notice your attentions would be, lets say, somewhere else" Tseng rationalized his decision to tell them "I was a little worried you wouldn't have heard something on the staff bulletins about this" they all looked sheepish, and Tseng knew why. Every week the staff bulletin came out he'd find the paper folded into paper airplanes or screwed up in a waste paper bin in the staff room.

Reno thought for a moment, 'who am I going to take to the dance?', normally he'd take some bimbo from Reeves department but it just wouldn't feel right. He panicked, leaning forward and grabbed Rosalind's hand

"Be my date" he blurted out, much to the surprise of everyone else.

Rosalind's eyes were wide for a moment, but the pure look of desperation in his eyes drew her in, she sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well, what the hey, sure Reno I'd love too"

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 12 * 11****th**** FLOOR * RENO'S APPARTMENT**  
_* 13__th__ November 1998 * 18:29 *_

"So we've got the ShinRa fund raiser…" He slumped onto the sofa next to his sister.

"Who you going with? The bar maid?" she played, he just shrugged

"Rosalind"

"Lindy! Really?" Rhodes burst out laughing "Oh Reno that's sweet yo!"

"Its not funny!"

"Oh it is! You and Rosalind! God surprised she isn't going with Rafe again!"

"She was with Rafe last time?" He asked, as through that piece of information had slipped straight over his head. "Then who was that guy she spent most of the night with?"

"You mean Reeves Head-Admin-Guy-Thing?" she asked, he opened his mouth as if to say something and then stopped, realising that she was right.

"Who did you go with last year then?" He asked, as if trying to piece together how the last ball panned out.

"Rufus ShinRa" She blushed and then laughed "Me and Storm, his DLEscorts! Tseng nearly hit the roof when he found out!" she laughed again, she could see Reno's confused expression, his brow wrinkling, "You don't remember any of this do you?!"

"I-I vaguely remember something…"

"Doesn't surprise me, you spent most of your time avoiding Reeve! Might have had something to do with those three blondes you had planned to take with you, who weren't to happy about the situation" Rhodes burst out laughing, struggling to speak through the uncontrollable giggles "You…You were soooo drunk!.. you hit on Cyr!! And got a p-punch in the teeth" she was holding her sides now and he couldn't hold back the laughter now as the memories flooded back.

They spent a good hour or so reminiscing about the times past, the ups the downs. Reno smiled at his sister, it was good to see her laugh, he enjoyed his time with her; but he couldn't help letting his mind drift to Tifa, wondering if she was laughing. Rhodes saw a look on her brothers face, she nudged him – no recognising his expression. "You thinking about the barmaid?" she asked.

"Tifa" he corrected, that just caused Rhodes to smirk.

"Go see her, it's a Friday night and your sat here with your unemployed sister! Go out, have fun!" she smiled at him, urging him to leave.

"Not tonight, her friend Barret's back, I don't think I'd be his favourite person to see there."

"Why?"

"Long story"

"Indulge me"

*** ****EDGE**** * SEVENTH HEAVEN***  
_* 13__th__ November * 22:43 *_

"Daddy!" Marlene ran forward into her fathers waiting arms, he scooped her up and spun her in the air, holding his little girl protectively in his arms.

"I missed you!" he spoke softly into her sofa hair, Tifa stood in the doorway and smiled – he was just a big marshmallow at heart.

"I missed you papa!"

"She insisted you tuck her in personally" Tifa interrupted "I'll leave you guys to it"

She walked out of Marlene's room and quickly peeked in on Denzel, asleep in her bed. He looked so peaceful, she walked over and stroked back his light brown locks – checking his Geo-Stigma wounds before placing a gentle kiss on his head.

"Tifa?" his sleepy voice draw her attention back down he his tired form, curled up in a tight protective ball "Marlene's happy isn't she"

She paused, unsure if that was a question or merely a statement

"She's happy her papa's back, right?" Denzel smiled weakly at the older women watching over him, she smiled – understanding

"Yeah, she is, we'll all meet up for breakfast tomorrow- okay?" she tucked the blankets tightly around his tiny body before kissing him again on her way back to her bar – there was only so long she could leave Jimmy watching the Friday night crowd.

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 12 * 11****th**** FLOOR * RENO'S APPARTMENT**  
_* 14__th__ November 1998 * 04:12 *_

Rhodes tossed and turned, whimpering in her sleep. Sweat glistened on her pale white skin. Her eyelids shook as god-knows what images played behind her delicate lashes. Her hands clenched into fists around her dishevelled blankets.

"_Come on, We're going to be late yo!" a young boys voice rang out,, his voice echoing through her head. She spun around to see him stood there, the young boy – only a few years old, bagged packed and ready for school._

_The deep black hair with a flick of red running through drew her in. His eyes aqua, like her own. His lob-sided smile reflected hers, but his face was mirror to a younger-Tseng. This boy, Her son…_

"_Coming!" a familiar voice spoke out, she turned to see Tseng. His hair tied back, wearing a casual pair of dark jeans and black t-shirt. He walked over buckled the boy into the 4x4, slamming the door as he walked around to the drivers seat. They looked so happy. She began to walk towards the car, to go on what ever trip they were taking, where ever her son was so eager to go._

_Tseng began to pull the car away, driving away from her… she began to run, screaming for him to stop as his drove just out of reach. As her body became weak and tired she fell to the floor._

Reno poked his head through the bedroom door, she was uneasy again… no doubt she'd wake soon. Reno knew what kind of nightmares could plague even the strongest mans sleep, causing their 5-year old self to fight off the most horrific demons in your subconscious. He could only imagine the horrors that were unfolding inside her fragile mind, causing her to whimper and toss and turn, fighting an unbeatable foe.

He slowly walked over to the bed and pulled her into his arms, hushing her and whispering words of comfort- hoping that they'd move into her constructed reality, giving her strength to fight her monsters.

"_Rho, its okay its all okay" her despairing eyes looked up, she was confronted by a man, a man she'd tried to block out of her dark dreams night after night. She was safe when she didn't look at him, but he'd trick her, sound like her brother – make her look at him._

_She suddenly couldn't breath, she was held up against a wall, a strong hand snaking around her throat. Her hand flopped down to her stomach, it wasn't the toned flat belly she'd once had… it was round, big. Her eyes looked at the man pleading him to let her go._

"_Daddy, p-lease…"she choked out, she could feel life slipping from her, eye lids heavy- as her eyes slipped closed she could hear Reno's voice whispering words of comfort to her. Then all she could hear was the beating of her own heart, suddenly over powered by another beat. Her hand was still on her belly, she could feel the pulse… a tiny life, her son…_

Reno felt his eyes closing slowly, he held his sister in his arms as she slept. Every so often as his eyes closed and he teetered on the brink of unconsciousness, something would bring him back – the sound of her sleepy sobs would pull him back to reality.

_She was falling, falling down. Thoughts were rushing through her head, she could see all the horrible things she'd done, people she killed taunting her in a cruel sick pantomime. Her thoughts rushed to her child, her redemption, she knew this child was something special, perfect. He would be the one good thing she'd bring into the world, and she wasn't able to even do that._

_As she opened her eyes for the inevitable impact she'd stopped falling, she looked up at the man above her, holding her baby, the man she'd always loved but hated getting close to. Tseng. He was holding their baby in his arms. She watched as he handed the child across to another women, the girl looked at Rhodes with sombre eyes, Rhodes screamed and tried to move, only to be held down by her comrades – Tseng and her brother just watched._

"_He's mine! Give me my baby back!!" she screamed "Don't take my baby!"_

Reno held his screaming sister down as she panicked, her nails clawing at her flat stomach "Don't take my baby!" her eyes shot open and she flipped ontop of Reno, pinning him down with an arm across his neck. Her eyes were wild – glowing , he didn't want to move – fear that she might just snap his neck.

"You!" she stated, venom dripping from her smooth voice.

"Rho, Its okay" he hushed, placing a hand on her arm, she looked at his hand and realised what she was doing. She quickly jumped off him and moved out of the room into the bathroom, locking the door. The sound of water follow, the shower.

Reno ran his hands over his neck then his face, he couldn't imagine what she was going through. Rhodes was told she could never have children, something to do with a trauma from childhood, They both knew why that was, they'd never speak of it though. Reno's blood ran cold whenever he thought of his father; the beatings had taken their toll of Rhodes and Reno when they were young.

He daren't open the door of the bathroom, she'd most likely kill him if he saw he cry, but he knew that most nights she'd lock herself in that bathroom; wash off the unseen dirt and grime from her past and cry until there were no more tears to fall. She'd always been the strong one out of the two of them, following her head before her heart; keeping people at arms length.

Reno glanced at the clock, it was almost time to get up anyway. So he led there, staring up at the familiar ceiling trying to push the dark thoughts from his troubled mind, as he did so and his eyes grew heavy his mind drifted to Tifa and he dreamt of her, of her beauty, of the light she shone onto his life.

*** ****EDGE**** * SHINRA HQ * FLOOR 54 * CONFERENCE ROOM C ***  
_* 14__th__ November * 08:58 *_

Stretching… one of the most enjoyable feelings. Pushing limbs away from the body, as if they could escape if the joints were there to hold them in place… that light headed feeling you endure as the blood rushes to forgotten muscles.

He opened his mouth yawning as the tensed muscles in his body slowly relaxed he let his arm flop down over Rosalind's shoulder. She automatically shook off the invasion of her personal space, grunting.

Reno was exhausted. Rhodes had been waking in the middle of the night, screaming, crying uncontrollably, and clawing at her skin as if something evil was lurking beneath it. He'd run in to find her screaming, breathless, shaking and confused and glowing with infused ultima.

His mind drifted back to when they were children. Every weekend their father would come into the trailer drunken, angry and in need for a fight. As soon as they heard the door slam shut they'd hide under Rhodes bed, being closer to the wall; they already had blankets under there, prepared.

Reno remembered how tight they'd hold onto each other's hands, squeezing – just to ensure they didn't lose one another, the nights were always long, but they'd protect each other, never breaking contact – knowing the other was there was enough. They were always close, closer then most siblings could hope to be, they were best friends.

Rhodes had always seemed stronger, untouchable, she'd calm her brother down – tell him 'everything's okay, yo' and smile. Now she seemed more broken and like a frightened child then he could have ever imagined. Seeing her so distressed, weak and powerless tore him apart – made him feel sick to think about it.

Reno had read reports of her rescue, an un-named mysterious stranger who brought her to the medical unit, bleeding and near death. She was un-recognisable to Andrew and Rafe. In the statement the stranger filed he stated that he found her strapped to a medical bed, stripped of most of her clothing – bleeding from a resent stomach wound with an infusion dripping into her veins.

Reno visibly shuddered, pulling himself back to reality, Tseng was still talking about something- obviously not directly aimed at him otherwise the boss would be starring at him with a very annoyed expression. He must have briefed everyone else as they all looked ready to go, Tseng's attention shifted to Reno and eyes fixed onto him.

"Reno…" Reno wiggled on his chair knowing that he wasn't assigned to any of the others obviously "…I need you to stay behind" Tseng looked around at everyone else "Keep me updated" They all nodded and walked out.

Reno lent back in his chair, getting comfortable. "So, What's up boss?" he asked looking straight at the older man.

"Reno, Its about Rhodes" Tseng looked uncomfortable "There's a position in the Turks, for her, we could utilise her skills-"

Reno laughed and interrupted his boss "-Let me stop you there, no way, notta chance! Never gonna happen" he stood up and walked towards the door

"Where are you going Reno?!"

"For a coffee!"

*** EDGE * SEVENTH HEAVEN * **  
_* 14__th__ November 1998 * 10:02 *_

Reno walked home past Seventh Heaven, he'd taken the rest of the day off. He knew that the bar wasn't open until after lunch today, he walked over to the building and slipped around the back. Clouds bike was nowhere to be seen, Marlene would be out with Barret- he'd had a text off Tifa early morning, the only people there would be Tifa and Denzel. He pulled out his cell scanning through his contacts until Tifa's name was highlighted.

*** EDGE * SEVENTH HEAVEN * **  
_* 14__th__ November 1998 * 10:09 *_

"No, Its okay Tifa, I can do that" Denzel grabbed the broom off Tifa, she raised her hands letting the child sweep the floor if he insisted.

She smiled watching him slowly clean the dust floor, being careful to sweep into every corner and under every table. He was well trained.

The sound of her cell phone made her jump, she pulled out the device looking at the caller ID, 'Reno'…

"You carry on there, okay Denzel?" she asked, only receiving a nod as he continued to hum a tune while working. She broke another smile listening to the catchy tune as she walked into the back of the bar, answering her PHS.

"Hello?" she paced in the kitchen, a little shocked by the impromptu call. She hadn't seen him in the past week; the last time she'd even spoken to him he'd just got back from the northern continent. "Hello?" she asked again, heavy sigh and a knock behind her. She jumped and swung around seeing a familiar face peering through the window behind her holding a phone to his ear.

"Reno?" she asked "What are you doing here?" she asked looking at him through the glass but still speaking to him in a hushed voice into the mouth piece. He pointed to the door, she nodded and hung up the phone. Glancing behind her she could still hear Denzel humming happily.

She opened the door cautiously. She manoeuvred her body through the door resting it shut behind her.

"Reno, what are you doing here?" she asked again, he just looked at her, he looked tired. She didn't care anymore why he was at the bar, where he'd been, all she wanted to do was throw her arms around the red head. "Hold on, come in… quietly…"

She led the Turk through the back of the bar, she stood him on the stair case "wait here" she whispered going to check on Denzel. He lent against the wall hearing the tune hanging in the air stop as Tifa asked the young boy to wipe down the table. He would have smiled if it wasn't for the weight of the situation, the young boy in the next room didn't argue or whine, he was happy to help… strange child.

She reappeared flashing him an apologetic smile taking his hand and leading him upstairs. His eyes studied the surrounding's up the staircase, he'd never been further than the back room before.

She pulled him into a clean and tidy room near the back of the building and sat him on the double bed. She perched next to him.

"So, you going to tell me what's wrong?"

He smiled, one of those strained smiles that wasn't really a smile at all. He led down onto the bed looking up at the ceiling.

"Come one, Indulge me" she pushed

**EDGE**** * SHINRA HQ * FLOOR 54 * CONFERENCE ROOM A**  
_* 14__th__ November 1998 * 11:05 *_

Rosalind and Elena had to look after Rufus… again… he really had some weird fetish about the two of them. Luckily they weren't at Healin' today, instead they were picking out his new carer. The past five he'd shown no interest in at all, them all being too plain, too fat, too plain, too brunette and too tall.

Rosalind could see her sister getting annoyed, tapping her foot impatiently on the hard floor.

Elena had a lot on her mind; she felt betrayed and hurt by Tseng, isolated and on the edge of the Turks due to none of them mentioning Reno's sister (who they all seemed to be very close to), luckily this seemed to be pushing Rosalind and Elena together, making them closer then they had been for a long time.

The next women walked in, automatically they watched as Rufus sat upright, pulling the cloth further over his damaged face. Both Elena and Rosalind looked over at the women.

Her beautiful blond hair shone in the light, her clothes hugged her body showing her ample chest off and neat figure. They could almost hear Rufus swallow as she smiled shyly at him and the two women.

The girls glanced at each other, rolling their eyes.

*** ****EDGE**** * SEVENTH HEAVEN***  
_* 14__th__ November 1998 * 11:05 *_

"…You once told me that being a Turk isn't just a job, it's a life style. You Turks, you're a family, you love each other… and-and I've met your sister-"

"What?!" He suddenly looked shocked

"When you were away on your last mission, she saved Marlene – got hit by a car-" Tifa sighed as Reno interrupted and jumped in panicked

"What?!"

"She was fine Reno" she reassured "Came in for a drink afterwards… Thought it was strange you never really talked about her"

"Sorry" He realised that he'd never really mentioned his sister before, or anything about his past.

"At the end of the day, she's so much like you – what would you do without your job? Without your family? Without that life?" Tifa led back on the bed and rolled onto her belly "Reno, I hate your job – the technicalities of it; but its part of you… you wouldn't be the same without it and can you see her being? Don't try and protect her if its just for your own piece of mind"

Tifa ran her hand through his hair, pulling away quickly hearing the humming getting louder, heavy footsteps moving up the stairs, her eyes widened. She felt Reno move, leaving air brushing past her. Her head turned to see Reno had disappeared, curtains moving more vigorously in the cool breeze. The door handle awkwardly opened, Denzel popped his head around and smiled at Tifa.

"Finished"

*** ****EDGE**** * SHINRA HQ * TRAINING FLOOR ***  
_* 14__th__ November 1998 * 11:42 *_

Elena flipped over dodging her sisters attacks. Rosalind was fantastic at stealth, she would always win at hide and seek. Elena was always more clumsy attack. Both were completely different fighters.

Rosalind was back in the shadows of the buildings again. Elena stood in the open, holding her gun upwards. She heard the click of the gun and rolled along the floor dodging the bullet leaving Elena's gun. She spun and fired her own weapon at the same time as Rosalind's second shot. The two bullets met in mid air, colliding and falling to the cobblestone floor.

Elena started running quickly as Rosalind shot at her heels from her secret hiding place, only stopping to reload at record speed.

The bullets froze in mid air, Elena ground to a halt and spun around to see Rosalind trying to pull the trigger, she shrugged looking at her watch.

"President's probably finished his interview…"

Elena checked her watch realising the timer they'd set on the training simulator had frozen their program. She sighed and grunted.

"Interview? Is that what you're calling it?" She placed her gun in her waist band and flipped open her PHS scrolling down the training mission menu pressing cancel. The surroundings, frozen bullets, artificial world around them disintegrated pixel by pixel; leaving the girls in the clean crisp training suet.

"Come on, back too work" Rosalind stood up from her crouching position and straightened out her crisp jacket, adjusting her collar and tie.

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 12 * 11****th**** FLOOR * RENO'S APPARTMENT**  
_* 14__th__ November 1998 * 11:42 *_

Reno walked into his apartment, the curtains were drawn, room dark. He looked around at the tidy surroundings. Rhodes had obviously been on one of her obsessive cleaning rounds. He pushed the door closed behind him.

"Reno?!" he heard her yell, her un-nerved voice ringing out from the shadows.

"It's me yo" he replied walking through the living room, he glanced into the kitchen and was shocked to see Rude stood against one of the counters opposite his sister. She beamed at him.

"Lookie here, the old gangs back together, yo!" She quickly poured her brother a drink and slid it along the counter top to where he stood. Reno raised an eyebrow at Rude, wondering why his wasn't on an assigned mission.

"Rosalind and Elena are help the President-"

Both Reno and Rhodes shot Rude a questioning look, both raised their left eyebrow and stopped their drinks mid gulp, pulling them from their mouths to object to the use of title.

"-Rufus" he continued "They've gone to help Rufus hire a carer"

"What about Cyr?" Reno asked

"She's taking the newbies through a training coarse"

"How many we got now?"

"Down to three" he responded, Rhodes laughed

"Whoa, your guys must be getting soft!"

"We all made it through!" Reno pointed out

"I'll drink to that!" Rhodes held her glass up and Reno and Rude looked at each other- pausing for a moment for letting their glasses clink against each others. They all smile before taking a drink.

**A/N: Please review!!!!! If you've read this to the end it'll only take to seconds and would hopefully make me smile! =D**

…**Little Green Button… Click it… You know you want too…**


	21. Blankets and Kisses Make Me Smile

**AWAKEN**

**Chapter 21 – Blankets and Kisses Make Me Smile…**

***Pairing:** Reno/Tifa, Reno/Elena, Tseng/Elena, Tseng/Rhodes, Rude/Cyr  
***Rating: **T  
***Disclaimer:** I do not claim to own any of the characters from all FFVII films, RPG's etc. I claim no hold over characters and locations.  
***Summery:** A little bit fluffy, quiet a long chapter but just to pull people into the in's and out's of the Turk's personal lives. Getting to know them a little bit better and showing that even the hardest of persons has a heart.

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 12 * 11****th**** FLOOR * RENO'S APPARTMENT ***

_*14__th__ September 1998* 22:30 *_

Tseng stopped outside Reno's apartment, taking a deep breath before knocking firmly on the door. He paused hearing a bang and then a familiar laugh, followed by a male voice – and not Reno's. He quickly looked around to see if he could disappear before Rhode's got to the door. But it was to late, the door swung open and he was confronted by a gun in his face, before he could speak she pulled the trigger.

In that split second his heart jumped into his throat, but her heard the click – there was no pain. Rhode's burst out into laughter. She wiggled her gun at him.

"Safety" she flicked the switched a couple of times. Then it was as if it registered who he was. "Tseng, mmm… you here for Reno?" she asked, he shook his head. She paused regarding him for a moment before stepping aside.

He walked in and he automatically noticed the large man led on the sofa. "Rude?" Tseng greeted, not used to seeing him so casual and relaxed. Rude quickly sat up, and then grabbed his head in pain.

"I wouldn't try and get any conversation outa him, he can't handle his liquor!" she teased "Is that right Ru?" he merely grunted, rubbed his eyes before slowly getting up. His legs failed him, Rhodes and Tseng grabbed an arm each.

"Thanks" he mumbled

"Rude? Where are you wanting to go?" she asked raising an eyebrow at her drunken friend and then smiling apologetically at Tseng.

"Home" He pointed towards the broom cupboard, Rhodes grinned.

"How about I call you a cab?" She asked. He nodded and then slumped against his boss. Tseng didn't want to admit it but holding up Rude wasn't the easiest of tasks.

Rhodes wandered off and came back a few moments later. "Rights, lets get you down stairs"

"You want me to do it?" Tseng asked watching Rhodes taken most of the huge mans weight.

"No its cool, think I've even carried you home before today" she winked and began to guide Rude out of the apartment. Tseng smiled to him self as she picked up her purse and gun at the doorway.

He was left alone in the small apartment; he looked around at the photos. Frames with Reno and Rhodes squishing their noses to look like pigs, Reno giving Rhodes a piggy back, Rhodes giving Reno a piggy back, Rude looking very unimpressed staring into the camera while Reno stood there with a huge grin, The three of them having just made it into the Turks – so young, The photo of the whole old crew (Verdot; Tseng; Rude, Reno and Rhodes {for their first group photo}; Andrew, Rafe, Rosalind, Cyr, Durman…) and to Tseng's surprise there was still a photo of him and Rhodes together – back to back, holding their guns playfully, posing for the picture back when they were partners. He ran his finger over the photo – looking at the smile plastered across both of their faces…

"Seems like a life time ago doesn't it?" Tseng jumped, and spun around to see a flustered Rhodes.

"Did Rude get off okay?" He turned around to face the fiery red head.

"Kinda, he threw up on the side walk, I rolled him into the cab, gave them my number if there's any trouble… from what he said to the driver I think he's heading to Cyr's" she smiled and Tseng raised an eye brow.

"Poor Cyr, hadn't you better call her and warn her?" he asked playfully

"Ah she'll be fine, the amount of nights she used to turn up on our door step I think its just Karma she gets a midnight caller" Rhodes wrinkled her nose the way she always did when she was playing.

"So… not to be rude yo, but is there a reason for this little visit?" she asked slumping down onto the sofa and the tapping the cushion next to her to offer him a seat.

He sighed and sat down besides her trying to find the words to tell her that they wanted her back on the Turks. He took a deep breath and rolled his eyes realising he should just blurt it out.

"I want you to –" _'come back to the turks' _"-be my date" Tseng surprised himself, he wanted to say one thing but the other part, the date part just fell out of his mouth.

"Excuse me?" she asked, raising her perfectly formed eyebrow at him and scrunching up her face with a quizzical expression.

He thought about this for a moment before he reaffirmed what he'd just said and realised he really did want her, not just to be his date but to be his everything again. "I wanted to know if you'd be my date, for the ShinRa ball…" he now felt nervous, he could see she'd picked up on it.

"Tseng" she tried to find to words to say this to him "Okay… well that's sweet an' all but you do know I'm not jus' gonna jump into bed with you just cause I'm saying yes"

"No Rhodes I didn't-" the words registered in his head "-Yes? So you'll come with me?" She grinned and nodded.

He flung his arms around her pulling her into a hug, she laughed at his excitement and gave him a little squeeze back before pulling away. "So is that what you came all the way to ask me?" she asked, he looked at her and she could tell there was more "That's not what you wanted to ask me at all, is it?"

"No, not really, but I meant it when I said it…"

"I know" she smiled urging him to go on

"Well I better just come out and say it then…" he paused and then took a deep breath "…I really had nothing to do with this, its just you're already trained and we can't send you back to the DLTurk's so we're-"

"Offering me a position back at the Turks?" she bit her lip "Reno already told me…"

"He did?" Tseng was surprised, Reno wouldn't even hear him out when he originally proposed the mere idea of it.

"Yeah, he didn't really sell it to me… but I've been thinking about it" she paused for a moment "…you don't think it'll be weird having me back" her big eyes glistened at him, she was so close to his face.

"Yes" he knew the only way to deal with Rhodes what to tell her everything plain and simply. She sorted a laugh again, realising why she loved this man.

She reached up and kissed him, at first he didn't expect the contact, he pulled a way and looked down at her "Are you drunk?" he asked seriously. She moved her body on top of him.

"Just a little bit" she breathed into his neck, placing soft kisses along his skin.

"Are you sure you want to do this" he said breathing out and half wondering why he was trying to talk himself out of it.

"Want to do what?" she asked moving her hands under his shirt to feel his toned abdomen. He smirked as she got up suddenly, sure that she was just playing some twisted game with him.

"You coming?" She asked as her over sized shirt and underwear slipped to the floor.

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 7 * 5****th**** FLOOR * CYR'S APPARTMENT ***

_*14__th__ September 1998* 22:59 *_

Cyr yawned as she walked towards her door, answering it after about the hundredth mindless pounding. He was too tired to pear through the peep hold so held her gun to her side and opened the door.

"WHAT!?" she yelled, rarely loosing her cool. Her eyes now focused in on Rude.

"Cyr!! You're up" He stumbled into her and moved into the apartment

"What are you doing?" she asked "Are you drunk?"

He looked at her shocked as he slid into her arm chair "Drunk? No I'm Rude" he said slurring but serious, she couldn't help but allow her lips to smirk – amused by his current state.

"Do you know where you are Rude?" she asked knelling down in front of him, his eyes were closed and head resting on the side of the arm chair.

"Wanted to see Cyr" he muttered, eyes still closed and sleep obviously setting in "Wanted her-" Cyr wrinkled her forehead.

"Wanted her what?"

"Wanted to go to the dance with her" he stated, his voice drifting off to where ever his head had now wandered. She stared at the sleeping man for a moment, her heart bled for him. She pulled a blanket over him and turned off the light, leaving him to sleep off his intoxicated state. As she led in bed she thought about what he'd just said and smiled to herself.

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 12 * 11****th**** FLOOR * RENO'S APPARTMENT ***

_*14__th__ September 1998* 22:59 *_

Rhodes stretched out, she could feel her toes hook over the end of the mattress. A cool hand ran down her back, and back up again, down and up, down and up, stroking her softly. She turned onto her fount, letting her hand fall back onto the plump pillow.

Tseng carried on stroking her but this time along her toned belly. Rhodes looked at him with big eyes biting her lip. His hand found a small scar across her belly; she flinched at the touch, not out of pain but from hidden scars.

Tseng pulled his hand away and moved his muscular body closer to her, wrapping his strong arms around her delicate frame.

"I missed this…" he spoke softly into her hair, placing a gentle kiss on her forehead "… I've always regretted what happened with us"

"Me too… I'm sorry y'kno…" she ran her red nails through his silky black hair "…I miss you too" she laughed a little to herself "You better go, Reno would kill me if he knew"

"I don't care" Tseng smiled and rolled on top of her body, narrowing his eyes to hers "I can take him"

"I doubt that, you can't take me"

"I've already _had _you" Rhodes twisted her body around, pulling her body round onto Tseng's back so she was straddling his lower back before jumping off onto the cold wooden floor.

Tseng rolled over and watched her pull on a long robe and walking out into the hallway.

"Where you going?" he called after her

"Shower… like I said, Reno's back soon" she yelled from the bathroom, Tseng sighed and moved to the edge of the bed, letting his legs dangle off the side.

Rhodes popped her head around the door frame "You could join me if you wanna", there was a sexy smile across her lips. Tseng smiled back and dived up, nearly falling over, running across the cold hallway covering himself with his hands. She giggled as he ran past her.

She stood in the hallway for a moment and looked at the unmade bed, almost nostalgically. A strong hand gasped her wrist and Tseng pulled her into the bathroom, kicking the door closed.

She paused giving him a cheeky once over with her aqua eyes.

"What?" He asked

"Jump in the shower, Just gonna check with Reno, Make sure he's not back any time soon okay?" she asked. He pulled her close and kissed her tenderly.

"Sounds like a plan"

Rhodes exiting her back room, her robe still held protectively around her body… she walked over to the telephone and dialled the number she'd stored to memory. She payed with the telephone cord until he picked up.

'_Reno' _his voice rang out down the phone…

*** ****EDGE**** * SEVENTH HEAVEN ***

_*14__th__ September 1998* 23:06 *_

Reno led back on Tifa's bed, she rang her fingers through his messed up hair while he stroked her exposed body with the back of his hand, feeling how soft her silky smooth skin felt against him.

He moaned and stuck his lip out, not partially looking at Tifa, just staring at the ceiling. She smiled, amused at his pouty expression.

"You're thinking… you're going to have to go soon?!" she half asked, half stated rolling onto of him so that he had no choice but to look at her. Her skin felt hot against his own making it even harder for him to leave.

"Aaa! Why are you doing this to me Miss Lockhart?!" he asked playfully as she lent down placing a lingering kiss on his soft lips.

"Doing what?" she asked coyly, moving her legs so they were straddling his slender hips, he raised an eye brow at her.

"That!" He grabbed her by the hips, rolling her over and pinning her down, pressing his body down on hers before she knew what had happened. She struggled briefly against him but then she was caught in her gaze, he moved his face towards her own letting his lips brush ever so gently against hers before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Then his phone rang.

He groaned, Tifa just smiled as he rolled over. She moved behind him and as he answered the phone she began to rub her hands up and down the front of his body, causing him to close his eyes and bite his lip out of fear of letting out an exacerbated sigh or moan.

"Reno" he'd answered, the voice on the end of the phone killed the mood, he turned to Tifa and mouthed 'My sister', Tifa quickly backed off rolling over to the colder side of the bed.

"I'm… errr… just doing some work" even Tifa heard the laugh on the other end of the phone, followed by Reno turning bright red.

"Rho! There's a reason I don't tell you things yo!" he could feel his skin burning, there's something about your sister knowing that your in bed with a women that is quiet disturbing and embarrassing.

He looked at Tifa and mouthed an apology "Look, Rho I've gotta go-" he paused obviously being interrupted "-Home tonight?" he looked at Tifa and she just shrugged "No, I think I might crash here" he smiled at Tifa and she couldn't help but grin like a Cheshire cat back. "Okay, Yeah-yeah you too… okay… in a bit yo" with that he hung up the phone. He moved onto his side and looked at the beautiful women in front of him.

"Sorry about that"

"Its fine" she grinned "You two seem very close" she pointed out, realising they never really had talked about 'Rhodes' or any of his background, family before.

"We are, only problem is we both got the same annoying habits that drive each other insane!" He laughed, she just nodded and glanced down at the bed sheets, moving her finger in a figure of eight over the fine cotton material.

"I met her you know" Tifa glanced up at him momentarily before looking back down at the bed sheets. She could see his confused expression out of the corner of her eye. "When you were away, the last time, she stopped by…"

"What?! What do you mean she stopped by?!" she could hear some hurt in Reno's voice, as if they'd both got behind his back and conspired against him.

Tifa sighed "Well, not so much stopped by as… well what happened was…" she sighed again trying to find the right words "…I just picked Marlene up from school, we were nearly home when Marlene was nearly hit by the traffic, Your sister came out of nowhere and threw Marlene out of the path – So I invited her in for a drink"

"You invited my sister in for a drink? Is that why she knows about us?" he asked, wondering how she'd been that intuitive.

"Well its not like I knew she was your sister, its not like you've ever mentioned her before! I didn't know at the time!" Tifa moved away a little, feeling defensive "Look, I never said anything about us to her, we just talked about – about stuff. She did mention you and she recognised me as the 'ex-terrorist', and from the FIRESTORM incident!"

"So you honestly didn't tell her anything about me?"

"No!" she felt hurt that he couldn't just believe her "You never talk about your family, your so close to your sisters – she's such a huge part of your life and you won't share that with me!"

"You don't talk about your family!"

Tifa wrapped the top sheet around her protectively, her eyes wide and unbelieving that he could be so stupid sometimes. "Reno, My family is dead, you know that! My true family now is Marlene, Denzel and I suppose… you" her voice was quiet.

"You don't want me in your family" he stated

"Reno, are we together or not?" she asked, her voice nervous

"Well, yeah, what else would I be doing here yo?"

"Then we should be able to share everything! Even the dark parts of our pasts! You can't ever talk to me about your sister"

"Twin sister"

"Fine, Twin sister"

"I want to share everything with you but, but there are something's I just can't talk about okay?" he was getting angry

"Why can't you talk about them?!" she demanded

"Just leave it!" He moved off the bed pulling on his clothes. Tifa wasn't quiet sure what to do.

"R-Reno, wait…" he grabbed his phone and disappeared straight out of her bedroom window.

*** ****EDGE**** * APPARTMENT BLOCK 7 * 6****th**** FLOOR * ROSALIND'S APPARTMENT ***

_*14__th__ September 1998* 22:06 *_

Rosalind sighed, rolling over in bed but keeping the phone held against her ear. "…But I wasn't even sure if you were going so I just said yes to him…" she could hear the jealousy in his husky voice.

-"Lindy, I just thought you might have wanted to see if I was going first"-

"Oh yeah, like I was going to do that – we're not exclusive Rafe" Rosalind had been 'seeing' Rafe in the most casual sense of the word for the last few years, there relationship was more just 'good-friends-who-had-sex' considering the amount of time they were apart it was good for both of them, in was comfortable.

-"It could be exclusive"-

Rosalind paused for a moment unsure if he was joking or being serious. She cleared her throat "What?!"

-"All I'm saying is, we talk all the time on the phone, your one of my best friends-"-

"That's right 'f-r-i-e-n-d-s'" she spelt it out for him

-"yeah, we get along great… you gorgeous, I'm-"-

Rosalind rolled her eyes ready for his '_gorgeous_' but it didn't come

-"… well your not completely repulsed by me"-

She laughed

-"…and you have to admit, we've got chemistry Lindy"-

"We've got chemistry? You mean fireworks, Gaia stops spinning the who shebang kinda thing?"

-"Well I don't like to blow my own trumpet…" he paused "Think about it, you know"-

She rolled her eyes "Okay, okay… look I need to get some beauty sleep, We can talk tomorrow okay?"

She heard him sigh down the phone –"Sure"-

As she placed the handset down a smile crept across her features. She stood up and walked out into the living room, stopping to kneel down by the sofa where are sleeping sister was led. They'd both been working today, looking after Rufus while the rest of the troops had their whole weekend off (Except Cyr who was training newbies). Elena looked exhausted. They'd been spending more and more time together recently and had formed a real bond. She pulled the blanket up over her and placed a soft kiss on her forehead before turning off the TV and settling down in bed.


End file.
